


Her Beautiful Mind

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I Don't Even Know, No Aliens, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Verse, Strangers to Lovers, bear with me, but it's not what you think, they're all superhumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: where Kara is a captain of a tactical group in the DEO who works side by side with Alex and Jon in helping track and clear out superhumans concentration camp and help them escape and have a new life. In one of their biggest bust, Kara will come across an Omega woman who would later be documented as the first super Omega, closely matching Kara's super Alpha.





	1. In Her Compassion She Trusts

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!
> 
> just another idea i couldn't shake away. so here you go!
> 
> no beta, please bear with me. :D
> 
> enjoy!

“Hello Alex?” Kara huffs, she’s on her way home just a little over fifteen minutes when she dropped Alex off at her apartment.

 

“Cold turkey.” Alex says making Kara pull a sudden stop in an almost empty National City highway.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara asks as she speeds up again racing towards the nearest U-turn slot back to Alex’s place.

 

“Jon just called, it’s cold turkey. Winn finally got the hit.” Alex says, Kara can hear her sister getting dressed as they speak making Kara take a quick look on herself.

 

After the crossfire earlier at one of the illegal concentration camps they cleared at the outskirts of Metropolis, Kara’s agent suit needs to be checked for any foreign contaminant she came into contact when she went straight to the basement laboratory of the facility head first. She’s now wearing her D uniform or the department’s prescribed black shirt and sweatpants mostly worn for their combat training.

 

“Right, meet you at your apartment. I’m on my way back.” Kara says as she sharply maneuvers the car towards Alex and Sam’s flat.

 

Alex and Kara Danvers are two of the DEO or Department of Extra-human Operations’ tactical lead agents. They lead two different tactical groups whose tasks focus mainly on clearing superhuman concentration camps in the whole of United States and nearby countries who need assistance as directed by the President herself, Olivia Marsdin. The DEO’s main objective is to save all superhumans from the illegal experiments of the concentration camps that roots back to the late 1700s when the first sign of superhuman activity was documented, and help rehabilitate the said superhumans so they could start living their lives again among the society.

 

Alex and Kara have been recruited by Jon Jones the department’s director when they’re 25 and 18 respectively, after their parents died in an accident while on duty. Alex and Kara became the youngest bonafide agents of the department but they made it their life mission to exceed everything their parents did in their time and more. Alex became the youngest female lead agent of the tracking and clearing up group. While Kara on the other hand, became the youngest project pioneer in the whole department when she single-handedly developed the most effective method of rehabilitation for the captives when she was 20.

 

Aside from being a project pioneer, Kara unbeknownst to the public, is a superhuman herself. Kara Danvers is a type Alpha superhuman, all strength, speed, and flight. Now, superhumans are commonly known to have just one kind of superpower among the ranges of Alpha, Beta, and Omega types, but Kara Danvers for some inexplicable reason 26 years through her existence, have all three of the known Alpha powers and could even exceed her own capabilities whenever needed.

 

Alphas by default are physically the strongest superhumans, their powers ranges from strength, speed, or flight. They’re naturally highly skilled to fight and lead packs of fellow superhumans. They’re indestructible even amidst any type of mind control and manipulation. The only known substance that could harm, impale, or even at one experiment kill a common Alpha is Plutonium-239 when used as a weapon in high dosage against them.

 

Betas are the second strongest by way of gauging their physical capabilities. Although they’re not necessarily able to fight as skillfully as the Alphas, nothing can hurt them; aside from having their bones broken by an Alpha and/or have an Omega fry their brains from the inside. The rest of the man wielded weapons even the ones infused with Plutonium-239 has nothing on Betas. They are also the best guards, they follow orders without missing a beat. Though, a recent DEO discovery in 2016 found out that Uranium-238 when directly injected to a Beta could easily strip them off of their superhuman capabilities for quite a period of time depending on the dosage making them vulnerable to anything.

 

And then, there are the Omegas, the least physical yet the most tricky superhumans, because they either have telekinesis, can create force fields, or read and manipulate thoughts and emotions adjacently affecting one’s decisions. There’s not much documented weakness for this type of superhuman in all of history because they’re rare and could chameleon themselves in the human eyes as one of them.

 

Kara was rescued by Jeremiah Danvers from one of the camps in Argentina, it was also one of the biggest cold turkeys in history. Cold turkey is the code word for main camps where the superhumans are concentrated, being experimented on, tested to surpass their natural gift, and subjected to the process of cloning to create more of their kind.

 

Right from the start, Jeremiah knew Kara is special, she has no recorded background in the DEO’s system and the only thing she knew upon rescue was that, Clark Kent is her cousin. Which Jeremiah personally tested and proven when they got back to National city, Clark himself was sure even before the DNA results came back that Kara is family. He felt Kara’s powers align with his own that no one on Earth ever did before. But without the knowledge of taking care of a twelve year old girl and while still actively helping the government fight rogue superhumans, Clark Kent took the only way out he could think of, have Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers adopt his cousin.

 

The 212th recorded superhuman who apparently started the fight against the people who controls and works at concentration camps, is Clark Kent, Kara Danvers’ paternal cousin. American history has written him as Superman, like Kara, he has all the Alpha powers there is to acquire. The only difference between him and Kara is, while Clark could use his breath to freeze enemies ice cold and crush them with his own hands, Kara could melt anything in the world using her eyes in a matter of seconds.

 

“Where is it?” Kara asks as soon as Alex gets inside her Jeep, smoothly maneuvering the bulky SUV out of Alex’s narrow driveway.

 

“Midvale.” Alex shortly answered, earning a look of utter disbelief from her younger sister.

 

When Clark asked for Jeremiah’s help in taking care of Kara, the only safe course of action Jeremiah could think of that time was to bring Kara home to Midvale, to Eliza and Alex.

 

“This should be the biggest one in the whole United States so far, second to the one in Argentina, and the fortress where Clark was found.” Alex explains.

 

Kara shivers at the thought of La Manchuria. Though the memories are far too distant now, Kara’s still being hunted by the fact that she now only recalls the memories she had in the camp and nothing before that. She’s long forgotten how her parents looked like, or where she exactly came from, or how she ended up being caged in a thousand feet thick walled cube, made with multiple layers of cement, Tungsten, Chromium, and Titanium, along a thin sheet of Kryptonite to stop Kara’s attempts to escape. Kryptonite as a weakness for Alphas like Kara and Clark was discovered the day Clark was rescued at the fortress caged in the same cube Kara was in twenty years to the future. But only the Alphas who possess all superpowers are affected by Kryptonite, the rest of the common Alphas do not react to Kryptonite the way Kara and Clark do. In return, Kara and Clark are immune to the effects of both Plutonium-239 or Uranium-238 which are more common on Earth.

 

“Alex, Kara, suit up we’ll leave in ten minutes. I’ve already released the first batch of troops to surround and survey the perimeter of the facility.” Jon orders as soon as the Danvers come in the chaos he’s been trying to control in the last thirty minutes since Winn got the coordinates of the camp.

 

Kara and Alex ask no questions and proceed to the locker room of the DEO where the suits are stored, along with the government issued tactical belts, safety helmets, DEO special made Kevlar vests and high powered weapons able to subdue any type of superhumans for the DEO to be able to transport them to safety and segregate them accordingly.

 

“Wow, okay so this is really happening, no hoax tips.” Kara nervously chuckles, earning a look from her sister who’s now putting on her own suit.

 

“I know you love Midvale, but this is something bigger than any of us could control.” Alex says giving Kara’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“We grew up there Alex, it angers me that we spent all our lives in a place masking this kind of abominable thing. The irony irritates me.” Kara frowns as she straps her tactical belt on.

 

“I know, and there’s not much we can do about it now but to help whoever we can, when we get there.” Alex says nudging for Kara to lead the way out of the locker room.

 

**…**

 

“Captain Danvers, we’re ready to bust the entrance of the camp at your command.” Kara’s right hand said as she comes in from the facility’s tunnel entrance.

 

Kara’s team is the _underdogs_ as they affectionately call themselves. It’s the term they adopted for being the ones who track and open an entrance to the camp apart from the main one that’s assigned for Alex’s team. The tactic is an Alex Danvers strategy, she and Jon would lead the incoming attack with a bomb or two at the only  known entry the camp has, alerting everybody inside to come their way, giving Kara and her team an opening to barge in from somewhere and release any captives inside the facility before the place is put on lock down.

 

“Everybody in position.” Kara nods making everyone turn to take their weapons again.

 

“We’re coming in -” Kara hears Alex say through their earpiece communicator.

 

“Ready, steady -” Kara relays to her team. Agent Davis readies the door opening bomb in an instant.

 

“3 - 2 - 1!” Alex roars, Kara hears a loud explosion on the other end of the line starting her count.

 

“And, go!” Kara beams, Agent Davis activated the door bomb, which implodes easily melting the heavy locks, two other men helped him push the heavy door wide open as they walk past him to secure the front.

 

“Go! Go! Go!” Agent Davis hollers making way for their agents to go in first.

 

“Remember to be careful with the superhumans, turn on your detectors.” Kara says as they all enter the dimly lit hallway of the facility.

 

The walls are rough and gray but clean, spotless even, which is weird for a facility this old. Kara made her way to the forefront of the squad as they reach the split end of the hallway. Kara raises her hand and points on either direction alerting her team to divide into two.

 

“Up your lights, heighten your sensory detectors, and activate your dampeners.” Kara orders as they start to go on their separate ways, her leading the left team while Agent Davis leads the other.

 

“Crossfire. Top floor. Facility soldiers in navy blues.” Kara hears Alex updates her as they continued scouring the seemingly endless hallways of the basement.

 

“Soldiers in navy blues. Permission to fire as needed.” Kara commands as she directs her group of six to divide again at another split end hallway.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Agent Lawson nods as she takes two of her teammates with her to the right one leading up the upper floor.

 

“It’s getting darker, the radiation level is getting higher.” Agent Lance says as she pushed a button converting her helmet from a half to a full face one, her suit activating the supply of oxygen. Kara and Ava did the same.

 

“Stay close, I can see three doors. Triangle.” Kara commands Agent Lance and Sharpe easily turn their backs to each other as the new formation allows them to see any incoming attacks.

 

“I got two in five o’clock!” Agent Sharpe huffs before firing her weapon, they heard two thuds in the process.

 

“First door. Omega.” Kara informs reading the label on the door. “Dampeners.”

 

“Activated.” Both agents affirms as Kara kicks the door open.

 

“Empty.” Kara says as she steps inside the room flashing light to every part of it even the ceiling, but it looks like it haven’t been used in a long time.

 

They easily move to the next door about a hundred yard further. Sara and Ava shot more men who are coming their way covering for Kara as she kicks another locked door.

 

“Empty.” Kara frowns, she could feel an omega around here somewhere, the power is too intense making it feel like there’s two others around but in fact there’s only one. “Last door.” Kara confirms.

 

“All down.” Sara says.

 

“I don’t feel good, Captain.” Ava says as they inch nearer to the last door.

 

“Kara we got 100 common Alphas and 150 Betas here.” Alex informs her.

 

“I think I got a super omega down here.” Kara answers.

 

“I’m calling Agents Lance and Sharpe.” Alex says knowing that if Kara’s right about her hunch, Sara and Ava would be in deep trouble once they’re amidst the rogue omega’s presence.

 

“Lance, Sharpe they need help upstairs. Go.” Kara says as she stood in front of the last door. Sara and Ava stand in attention with questioning looks on their faces.

 

“We’re on it, Captain.” Ava was the first one to move who quickly nudges her fellow agent.

 

Kara easily turn towards the shaking door, it’s not easily seen by the human eye at first glance. Kara pushed a button and took her helmet off once the agents are out of sight. She puts her weapon down and knocks on the door. Something strong connected to her knuckle as she did sending her hand back in recoil. Kara proceeds to kicking the door like she did with the other two but the door didn’t flew inwards instead it unhinges from the door frame and hit Kara. The impact bent and split the metal door into two as it came into contact to Kara’s indestructible stance.

 

_Force field._

 

Kara thought as a semi-translucent sheet of vibration separates her from the inside of the room. Kara looks through and sees a silhouette of the Omega who’s crouched scared at the corner of the room.

 

“I’m here to help.” Kara says letting her voice raise slightly above the vibration of the walls. I’m not going to hurt you, we really need to go and get you to safety.” Kara adds, her little speech did nothing to nudge the force field, Kara deeply sighs and takes a step back bringing both her hands together to do her signature thunder clap.

 

The resulting ripples of force shattered the field baring the room of anymore protection, Kara saw the woman shifts and moves about to block her again but Kara was faster. Kara gets the dampener from behind her tactical belt, turns it on and throws it inside the room. Kara heard a wail of excruciating pain from the woman making her rush inside. The moment she did something inside her clicked; her eyes felt like it was being magnetized, and she didn’t stop herself from following the lead towards the woman's face. She was frozen for a few seconds before she crouches down and reaches for the dampener on the floor. A pair of eyes in the darker shade of kryptonite following her movements, the woman is wearing a facility issued scrubs in gray, her hair’s down - tousled everywhere, and she’s pale.

 

“I come here in peace.” Kara says raising both her hands for the raven-haired woman to see. The woman fidgets as she stares hard on Kara’s eyes. There was a fleeting look of confusion on the glowing greens before they turn cold again.

 

“I’ll take this and turn it off so it won’t hurt you, but I need you to calmly come with me, is that okay?” Kara asks, the woman just continues to stare at her in silence before switching looks between Kara’s eyes and the small device.

 

“Read my mind, I mean no harm. In fact, I’m here to help you.” Kara says her left hand already reaching for the dampener but in a quick movement of the green eyes Kara felt an unexpected force hit her, catapulting her into the air before her back hits the wall behind her.

 

_Telekinesis?_

 

“O-okay. I get it.” Kara scoffs as the force that hit her before now holds her against the wall hard. The woman’s other hand motions for the dampener to roll back to her.

 

“I - I’m Kara.” Kara says making the woman look at her again, eyes burning with fear and anger and disdain. “I’m here to help.” Kara gasps as the woman turns up the dampener, Kara’s eyes widens.

 

“You are not affected by it are you? You screamed in pain just to make me step inside your lair.” Kara says, the omega already checked two superpowers in the list but if she could read and manipulate Kara’s thoughts and emotions Kara should feel a strain on her brain but there’s none.

 

“You can take it. Destroy it or keep it. I just need you to come with me. We need to go, they’re going to nuke this place any minute now.” Kara offers a lie even, the place isn’t going to be bombed but would be acquired by the DEO for further investigation.

 

“Kara!” Kara hears Alex’s voice from the doorway, the surprise sent Alex instantly a few feet away as the woman’s hand swings at her direction. Kara hears Alex hits something and grunts.

 

“Hey! That’s my sister!” Kara calls out as she felt a surge of her power flows from her toes allowing her to inch away from the wall. The woman’s eyes widen. “Nobody hurts her and gets away with it.” Kara husks her eyes suddenly piercing blue and her lips baring the snarl and her perfect white teeth.

 

The woman took a step back harshly inhaling, Kara knows the omega feels her powers and she knows perfectly well how an Alpha affects Omegas through their biological makeup. The woman covers half of her face with her right hand removing part of the force on Kara’s chest. This time Kara went for her second approach, superspeed, in a matter of seconds the woman’s hands are cuffed and an Omega special dampener was on her head. Even though Kara’s sure that the dampener has nothing against the super Omega, she needs to try.

 

“Alex?”

 

“I’m here, I’m okay.” Alex says as she stands by the doorway again.

 

“Super Omega.” Kara says.

 

“No doubt.” Alex nods. Kara holds the woman’s bounded hands who’s now quiet and complying. “You should’ve done that earlier.” Alex rolls her eyes.

 

“I felt her fear, I wanted to try it my way first. I got nothing to lose, and then you showed up.” Kara says putting the blame on Alex with a tease.

 

“You know what we do to rogues.” Alex says making sure the Omega hears her.

 

“I know. But she was just scared, she was protecting herself.” Kara huffs knowing exactly what Alex is thinking.

 

**…**

 

“100 Alphas, 150 Betas, and 1 super Omega. For the biggest camp they’re only ahead by 20 superhumans with that one in La Manchuria.” Alex comments while Winn and two of his agents start segregating the superhumans according to their powers.

 

“By biggest I mean, biggest number of Alphas in one place.” Winn counters. “Argentina only has 20 Alphas aside from Kara.” Winn adds as Kara slumps on one of the available chairs.

 

“This one right here got OMGed by the super Omega earlier.” Alex says trying to embarrass Kara to Winn’s assistants.

 

“I was being nice.” Kara shrugs as she tips on her can of red bull, as if the energy drink has the same effect on her as in humans.

 

“Right, the super omega isn’t on our system. And she’s the first super Omega in history.” Winn confirms as they finish the segregation.

 

“Oh.” Kara huffs. “But she only showed two powers to me earlier. Force field and telekinesis. How about those super Omegas in the past?” Kara adds.

 

“Those two are just semi-supers, usual combination of telekinesis and force field. This one can read and manipulate minds Kara, along with telekinesis and force field, it’s on her scans. Maybe she was just too scared of you or your hormones dominated her even before she could act on your emotions.” Winn says the last guess is more like tease, knowing Kara’s Alpha nature and the captive's own Omega.

 

“Are you sure she isn’t on any records?” Alex frowns changing the topic.

 

“Nope, nada. She’s like Kara and Clark.” Winn shrugs making the Danvers sisters exchange meaningful looks.

 

“We have 30 superstrengths, 20 flights, and 50 superspeeds, sir.” One of Winn’s agent assistants informs.

 

“Supply dampeners as needed.” Winn nods. Winn is a secret Beta himself, only Kara, Alex, and Jon knows about him being a superhuman. And he wants it to stay that way, especially after his estranged Beta father was discovered to be one of the lead soldiers of the camp in Los Angeles five years ago, where the worst treatment of superhumans was documented.

 

“Check on files from other countries, she might be an immigrant.” Alex says.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m planning to do.” Winn nods.

 

“What are we going to do with her?” Kara asks.

 

“It’s either we keep her here longer until we figure out where to put her or Jon will have her cleared and live on her own. But with the amount of powers she has I doubt Jon would let her leave unsupervised.” Winn says before turning to face his computer again.

 

Kara sighs as she makes her way back to the locker room to change her clothes, she felt Alex following her closely behind.

 

“That’s the first time in the long time you got interested in what they’re going to do to a superhuman.” Alex comments, of course she would notice.

 

“She’s like me Alex, how is she going to start living without purpose?” Kara sighs, which is true. Kara was only lucky enough that she was adopted by the Danvers and the DEO gave her purpose, she knew she’d be completely lost if not for either.

 

“I’m sure something will come up about her. Winn would definitely come through with information.” Alex offers, she knows about Kara’s strong compassion for superhumans like her - those who have no record whatsoever.

 

The same happened four years ago, when a Beta guy survived and got out of the camp by himself. He has no records on the system, there was also nothing special about him. But Kara was young and admittedly naive and she said she felt connected with the guy. So she befriend Mike and helped him find his place in the society. Turns out, Mike was indeed on the system but he used a different name to introduce himself to everybody, and he was a parasite, who took everything Kara provided him and gave nothing in return. He drained Kara of her compassion and time and energy, and at the end of it all he still had the audacity to cheat on Kara and leave.

 

If only bullets and laser guns could hurt or kill Betas and if it’s legal to carry around a Uranium-238 byproduct, Alex swear to god would’ve planted all her bullets in that frat boy's head and rid of him for good by melting his corpse using U-238. He was that lowly and insignificant, but Alex was willing to risk her badge. But even Kara’s Alpha self only decided to fly him far up the atmosphere and drop him all the way to ground when she found out about the cheating part, when she could’ve snapped his spinal cord instead. Kara’s Alpha self even in rage was well trained in control after almost a decade being in the DEO.

 

“Where are you going?” Alex asks when they stepped out to the hallway and Kara walks the opposite direction.

 

“I - I’m just going to check on her.” Kara honestly answers making Alex’s eyebrow raise.

 

“Kar.” Alex warns. Kara was about to say something in return when they need a loud yelp and an agent flew out of the containment chamber.

 

“Shit.” Alex cusses running after Kara who used her superspeed to get to the scene fast.

 

“What happened?” Alex hears Kara ask the agent who’s now sitting on the floor, good thing he was still wearing his suit.

 

“I was about to change her dampener, I didn’t notice the lapse.”

 

“That’s why we have protocol Larson.” Kara shakes her head in disappointment.

 

“I apologize captain. I’ll go finish it.” The agent nods but Kara easily stops him.

 

“I got this.” Kara says despite Alex’s impending protest. “Go home Alex, Sam and Ruby’s waiting for you.” Kara says as she locks the automatic door of the chamber from the inside.

 

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex sighs turning to leave.

 

Kara then turns toward the second segment of the containment chamber where the freshly dressed woman sat perfectly still. Kara sighs as she walks towards the woman, the energy inside the room shoots up just like earlier.

 

“It’s me again, Kara.” Kara says raising both her hands up only now she’s not wearing her suit and her magnetic gloves showing the woman that she’s clear, she even does a full turn to show that there’s no more tactical belt present.

 

The woman in return switches her eyes from Kara to the transparent walls surrounding her. Kara understood what she meant. Kara moves to sit on the floor a few inches away from the door. She can feel the same vibration she felt inside the room at the facility earlier, Kara couldn’t understand how her thunder clap seemingly affected the woman but not their top of the line dampeners. It’s like the woman’s leaking with powers continuously.

 

“Right, I’m sorry for this. It’s just that, you threw one of my friends out of the room. You could’ve hurt him. He’s human.” Kara calmly explains. “Humans are soft as a fluff ball. They easily get hurt” Kara says with a giggle, making the woman frown a bit. Kara wasn’t sure if it's because she doesn’t know what a fluff ball or a human is or if she was caught off guard by the blonde’s smile.

 

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Kara asks, no response. “Maybe you should rest huh? I’ll be back tomorrow and maybe you could tell me about yourself. Is that okay?” Kara asks again, still no response. “I just want you to know that you’re safe here.” Kara says making sure the woman’s looking her in the eyes.

 

“Right, I’ll be going then.” Kara nods before getting up from the floor. She smiles one last time and turns around to leave, there was a sudden surge of energy again as Kara walks until she hit a force field by the door. Kara frowns and turns to see the woman now standing up, eyes tearfully green and bright, and hands balled into fists.

 

“Do you need anything?” Kara worries.

 

“Don’t leave.” The woman softly says but it was enough for Kara to hear. The first words the woman ever said.

 

“I - uhh - do - do you know, what’s your name? Who are you?” Kara rambles, walking back towards the transparent wall. “Let me help you.” Kara nods with encouragement.

 

“Lena.” The woman huffs, unsure but almost trusting Kara’s intentions. Kara breaks into a wide smile alienating the woman once more making her take a step back.

 

“Thank you for telling me your name, Lena.” Kara says, she found herself slowly reaching out in front of her, placing her hand on the wall.

 

“Kara.” Lena says as she imitates Kara’s action, placing her hand against the other side of the wall where she could see Kara’s hand. Kara grins widely.

 

“Right, Kara means friend in Gaelic. I could be your friend, if you want to.” Kara says.

 

“Gaelic.” Lena huffs her soft expression changing into confusion and then pain.

 

“What is it? Do you remember something?” Kara worries when Lena snatches her hand away from where she puts it against hers.

 

“Gaelic.” Lena repeats.

 

“Yes the language in Ireland.” Kara nods.

 

“Ireland.” Lena parrots.

 

“Are you Irish?” Kara asks.

 

“I - don’t know, Kara.” Lena frowns.

 

“It's okay, I promise we’ll find out.” Kara smiles.

 

“Promise.” Lena says, more like a statement than a question.

 

“Yes, I promise.” Kara said with conviction. “For now, I need you to do whatever you can to rest. I don’t know how it feels to be able to read people’s minds, but I do know it can be exhausting not being able to fully control the powers you have. I’ve been there too.” Kara offers.

 

“I - I don’t know if I can. It’s too loud in here.” Lena sighs.

 

“Right, I think I can help with that. I’ll be back.” Kara breathes and then there’s a swoosh, even before Lena could panic Kara’s back.

 

“Here.” Kara says pushing a button that opens the hand-off part of the containment. “Just press play, you could try listening to the highest volume to block any noise from the outside. It’s also designed to block the noise from other people’s minds.” Kara explains, giving Lena an MP3 player and an oversized DEO issued headphones.

 

“Thanks.” Lena says letting out the slightest sign of emotion when her lips smirks catching Kara off guard. Kara’s heartbeat stepped up a notch, Lena’s even more beautiful when she smiles; and Kara couldn’t have prepared herself for it.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Kara says suddenly desperate to escape the situation she’s in. Lena’s in a very precarious situation and Kara’s Alpha could only do so much to control herself, the woman’s walls come back up again making Kara smile. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

 

“Promise.” Lena huffs, striking a nerve in Kara, this is slowly becoming a dangerous territory Kara knows that but she couldn’t help but feel the connection. Kara was only able to nod. Lena let her go by pulling the invisible walls down so Kara could leave.

 

**…**

 

“Hello?” Kara grunts the next morning, she’s bundled up in the most comfortable position but her ringing phone forced her to move from her blanket burrito.

 

“Kara! I need you at the DEO now.” Alex huffs, Kara can hear commotion in her background.

 

“It’s too early for this, Alex.” Kara protests as she rolls back to her blanket.

 

“It’s ten in the morning! You’re late!” Alex exclaims.

 

“What are you panicking about?” Kara groans, ears irritated by Alex’s voice, but eyes still closed.

 

“The super Omega just toyed five agents with her dampener on the highest setting! She’s looking for you! What did you promise her last night?!” Alex exasperates, making Kara shot up from bed.

 

“Shit. I’m on my way.” Kara says before super speeding in her preparations. She couldn’t let Jon decide Lena to be rogue and put her in the max with the actual rogue superhumans that are concluded too uncontrollable to live among the society. Kara went to Noonan’s to get a box of her favorite donuts before driving to the DEO.

 

“Captain Danvers, Major Danvers and Colonel Jones are waiting for you at the meeting room upstairs.” Agent Davis says as he welcomes Kara from the elevator doors.

 

“What’s going on?” Kara frowns.

 

“The super Omega is in the double.” Agent Davis says jogging Kara’s heart up her throat. The double is the last string of patience before any superhuman would be transferred to the max.

 

“Right, I’ll go meet with them now. Make sure no one comes near the double while the Omega is there, activate the mind blockers in the whole department.” Kara nods walking towards the staircase.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Agent Davis nods.

 

“Alex, Jon.”

 

“Kara, come in and close the door.” Jon says, mouth pursed but calm. He was seated at the head chair of the rectangular table with Alex on his right hand side.

 

Kara did what she was asked to do before taking the chair on Jon’s left hand side. The atmosphere in the room was stale and stuffy despite the air-conditioning. Alex is being too silent Kara’s sure she wants her to feel guilty about what happened earlier this morning, and though Kara feels bad about the agents who received the wrath of her tardiness, Kara isn’t going to let Alex and Jon deem Lena as a rogue superhuman.

 

“She’s not rogue.” Kara says unable to stop herself from voicing her mind. Jon and Alex’s eyes snap towards Kara’s direction and Kara’s Alpha self isn’t backing down to her human sister and her Beta boss.

 

“She attacked five of our agents when they couldn’t procure you, Kara.” Alex says, “She’s fixating on you because you can’t stay away from her.”

 

“She was in an unhealthy abusive place Alex, like I was when I was a kid. I fixated on you for quite a while because you were the first sign of safety I saw, it’s a natural reaction for a victim of abuse, and you know that.” Kara calmly says, because it was the truth. Kara fixated on the first source of safety she deems worthy when she was a kid and it was her adoptive sister. After a few months of being treated and trained the attachment wore off to a healthier relationship and they stuck together until now.

 

“Alex is your sister, Kara. The Omega isn’t for you to take care of personally.” Jon butts in.

 

“I know, but I want to help. Our dampeners got nothing on her I’ve tried both. Last night when checked on her, she instantly used her force field to stop me from leaving, she has her individual dampeners on as well as the containment chamber’s built-ins.” Kara explains. “I was only able to persuade her to rest for the night. Sorry if I came in later than usual and this happened but she was just scared to death and she’s having trouble controlling her powers. She’s starting to trust me. She needs our help, not the max.” Kara adds with conviction. Alex and Jon exchange looks before looking back to Kara, silence stretch a little too long for Kara’s comfort but even before she could say something Jon clears his throat.

 

“What are you planning to do to help her with her control?” Jon asks, Alex was about to protest but Jon stops her right away. “Only Kara seems to have power over the Omega as of the moment, we need to try. She’s the first super Omega in history after all.” Jon adds mostly for Alex.

 

“I’ve thought about it last night, I plan on getting her into the same program as the rest of her batch first, but I’ll be paying more attention on her.” Kara assures mostly Alex who stays unconvinced.

 

“Send me a daily EOD of her progress and I want you to be completely honest with me. I know how much you feel about superhumans your kind Kara, but I trust you to be more mature now than the last time.” Jon says implying what happened with Mike years ago.

 

“I am a superhuman first, but helping her as a DEO officer is more important at the moment.” Kara dignifies, making Alex sigh in defeat.

 

“Copy me on the EOD.” Alex says ending the conversation, Kara earnestly nods.

 

“You’re both dismissed. The Omega is in the double, Kara.” Jon says before leaving the meeting room first.

 

“Thanks, Jon.” Kara says not moving from her seat.

 

“What is it really? Is it because she’s an Omega?” Alex quietly asks, implying on Kara’s nature and urges.

 

“It’s not even that Al, come on.” Kara chuckles.

 

“It’s like Mike again, only Mike was a useless Beta, more like a buffer.” Alex scoffs still pretty upset about what happened with Mike before, Kara thoughtfully smiles.

 

“Only you haven’t moved on from him Alex, it’s been years.” Kara lightheartedly shakes her head.

 

“Then why are you letting her fixate on you?”

 

“Let’s just say, she can handle me.” Kara winks giving Alex what she doesn’t want.

 

“Ew! Kara!” Alex exasperates kicking Kara’s leg under the table.

 

“You asked!” Kara exclaims with a tease. “But seriously Alex, you need to calm down.” Kara says with an encouraging small smile which always get Alex to smile back.

 

“You are going to be the death of me Kar.” Alex accuses making Kara laugh.

 

“Why do you think I’m not out there helping Clark fight rogue superhumans?” Kara cringes.

 

“Because you wanted to keep me safe.” Alex says with the roll of her eyes, it was one of the reasons Kara told Clark at that one thanksgiving where Clark asked Kara why she decided to be a DEO agent and not a super helping another super.

 

“Correct. I still do. Now, relax and have some donuts.” Kara says opening the box for Alex to pick her favorite flavor.

 

“Too many donuts.”

 

“I’ll go take some to Lena.” Kara huffs as she stands up.

 

“Lena?”

 

“L - Lena is the name of the super Omega. She told me last night. You might want to check that with Winn. See you later, love you! Bye!” Kara rambled before hurrying out of the meeting room, leaving Alex dumbfounded yet again.

 

**…**

 

“Lena?” Kara calls out from the intercom outside the double room where Lena was. Kara heard a rumble from the inside and a loud bang on the solid steel door creating a visible dent, Kara sighs.

 

“I’m sorry, I woke up late this morning. You kept me up last night, so you’re partly to blame.” Kara says with a tease, there was no response but the rumble from the inside gradually decreases.

 

“Can I come in now?” Kara asks, there was a few minutes of silence before the double padded door of steel, titanium, and chromium creeks open.

 

“No tricks okay? I haven’t eaten breakfast, I feel weak.” Kara warns, she hears a soft chuckle as she pushes the door wide open.

 

“Late.” Lena says, the raven-haired woman is seated on the single bed, back flat against the metal headboard.

 

“I’m sorry, but you didn’t have to toy on my friends again.”

 

“Friends.”

 

“Yes, they’re my friends.”

 

“I’m your friend.” Lena says raising an eyebrow at the blonde who easily smiles.

 

“You are, we can have many friends.”

 

“No.” Lena scoffs, Kara sighs.

 

“You’ll understand soon, now can I sit next to you?” Kara asks, making Lena look at her in surprise.

 

“What is it?” Kara frowns as she takes the space beside the woman, putting the box of donuts and tray of coffee between them.

 

“Nothing.” Lena shakes her head, as the human force field envelops her, Kara saw it.

 

“I thought we are friends?” Kara teases as she taps her finger on the translucent wall separating them.

 

“I - I know. I just, I can’t control it. It jumps out every time somebody comes close to me.” Lena explains, making Kara’s heart wrench. Whatever Lena experienced in that camp is both indescribable and worst than what Kara has experienced herself.

 

“I understand. But here, do you eat donuts?”

 

“Well, I’m human.” Lena says making Kara look at her in utter amazement.

 

“Well, superhuman to be exact.” Kara chuckles taking one of the chocolate-dip donuts from the box, Lena watches. “You promise not to attack anyone of my friends again?” Kara asks raising her donut between them. Lena sighs and takes her own honey glazed.

 

“You promise to wake up early?” Lena returns, Kara laughs at her own doing, but nods.

 

“Promise.” Kara says slightly bumping her donut with Lena’s.

 

“Promise.” Lena nods mostly to herself.

 

“You ready to be in my program after breakfast?”

 

“Program?”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to help you control your powers so you can be evaluated and cleared to live with the outside world.” Kara explains.

 

“Outside?”

 

“Ahuh, that’s what I do. My job is to make sure the superhumans we rescued could live in harmony with everyone else.” Kara smiles pretty proud of her profession, Lena looks at her in amusement and amazement at the same time.

 

“You’re an Alpha.” Lena says making Kara choke on her bite. Kara clears her throat before chugging on her coffee. There was something about the way Lena said the statement that sounded too innocent for Kara.

 

“I - I am. What about it?” Kara carefully asked.

 

“Alphas are vicious, unapologetic, unforgiving jerks at the camp.” Lena says making Kara cringe.

 

“I’m sorry you have to be in that situation, Lena.” Kara sincerely says making Lena smile for the first time, Kara can’t help but mirror it.

 

“Thanks.” Lena says as they continue munching on their donuts in silence, not realizing Lena’s force field was already gone.

 

**…**

 

**_Monday_ **

 

“Lena! I have someone with me!” Kara beams as she walks inside Lena’s chamber, it’s the first day of her program. Lena was quick to raise her force field once Kara and the tall brunette are inside her chamber.

 

“This is Sam, she’s my sister’s girlfriend. She’s my lead Learning and Development specialist.” Kara says trying to calm Lena down.

 

“Hi, Lena. Kara told me about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Sam smiles as she steps forward and offers Lena her hand.

 

“She’s safe.” Kara encourages, Lena then shifts her attention of the outstretched hand of the kind looking woman and reaches out to shake it.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Sam.” Lena huffs as she tunes in to Sam's thoughts.

 

“Great, now can we start by me giving you a scan? I need to know where you’re at when it comes to learning so I can devise a plan for your development.” Sam says as she takes the available chair in front of Lena.

 

“Okay.” Lena nods.

 

“I should leave.” Kara offers. Kara knows how the procedure works, she’s never been to any initial screening like this before and she doesn’t want be in Lena’s either.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be fi -” Sam started but she was instantly interrupted by a low growl from the super Omega.

 

“No.”

 

“But Lena -”

 

“Please stay.” Lena says quickly switching from the growl to a soft look visible on her face. Sam sees it as an Omega begging for her Alpha but it shouldn’t be, at least not yet.

 

“Are you sure you want Kara to be present? This kind of information should only be between you and your specialist, which is me.” Sam carefully worded out.

 

“I want her to stay.” Lena says looking Kara in the eyes with her piercing emeralds again.

 

“Right, okay let me just get my headphones.” Kara nods, disappearing in a heartbeat and then back again as she takes a chair at the far back of the room with her MP3 player and headphones on, the one she let Lena borrow from the first night she’s here.

 

“All good?” Kara asks Lena with two thumbs up, the woman smiles and nods.

 

“Okay, let’s begin.” Sam smiles, it’s the most interesting interaction she had so far since she became Kara’s L&D specialist six years ago. It's unnatural for Kara to be present for any initial screening, because one, for the persons privacy and two, because Kara has other more pressing task to do. Kara wasn’t even around when Sam took care of that frat boy before, even though Kara deemed him special for her and was at the DEO at the same time. Sam’s thinking it’s either, Kara deems it unsafe for her to be with Lena while she hasn’t done any training to properly control her powers yet, or Kara’s being even more protective because Lena is an Omega, even if she’s a super one.

 

Sam’s decently aware of the mating dynamics of the superhumans, being a Beta herself, and she knows how perfectly fitted Alphas and Omegas are for each other. Sure, Alphas can choose whoever or whatever they want to be with, but being with a Beta or a human even isn’t as fulfilling than it is to be with an Omega, connection wise. Alphas and Omegas have special biological structure inside them that will always lead them to one another, especially once they brand each other.

 

**_Tuesday_ **

 

“So Winn, how’s the research on Lena’s background?” Kara asks while she’s waiting for Sam to arrive with the detailed results of Lena’s screening.

 

“I’m still stuck, if she could recall her last name before the camp that would be really helpful, or recognize anyone in her memories so we could narrow down the research, maybe?”

 

“Have you checked Ireland’s records?”

 

“Yeah but to be honest, there’s not much superhumans recorded from that part of the globe, it’s either the government already have them under control or there are no naturally Irish superhumans. All of the recorded ones from Ireland are of different nationalities.” Winn explains.

 

“That’s weird.” Kara frowns.

 

“Really weird, it’s like they were erased or not recorded at all. But I’ll keep looking, don’t worry.” Winn says making Kara smile. “I feel like she’s going to be someone significant for you captain Danvers so yeah, I’ll keep looking.” Winn added with a tease, Kara rolls her eyes at her friend with a light swat on her shoulder, light in the superhuman sense.

 

“That’s going to bruise you brute!” Winn scoffs, Kara laughs.

 

“Kar!” Kara hears Sam calls out from the laboratories making Kara jumps up in attention.

 

“So?” Kara beams.

 

“She’s a genius.” Sam breathes out leaving Winn and Kara in shock.

 

“Genius as in Einstein genius?” Winn blurts out.

 

“More than Einstein genius, she’s at 170 and increasing.” Sam says.

 

“Increasing you mean, she’s -” Winn stalled.

 

“She absorbs everything she could and it stays and she uses it to survive. I’m sure by now she already knows how the whole DEO works.”

 

“Wow.” Kara huffs.

 

“Do you think she’s using Kara’s trust to do that?” Winn asks, and even though Kara knows he means well, Kara couldn’t help but feel irritated by his conclusion. Winn and Sam look at Kara meaningfully but Kara only shakes her head.

 

“No, I know what I felt when I’m in her presence, she was genuinely scared -”

 

“Kara, you have to remember that she can manipulate your thoughts.” Winn reminds.

 

“No, no, I trust Lena. She’s not -” Kara sighs and straighten her back. “I trust her.” Kara says before heading towards the balcony of the building.

 

**_Wednesday_ **

 

“Morning.” Kara smiles walking into Lena’s chamber more freely now, there’s no sudden height of energy that overwhelms Kara’s Alpha, but a new one is present, almost impaling Kara’s self-control abruptly.

 

“No Sam?” Lena raises an eyebrow when Kara closes the door behind her. Kara quickly punched code numbers to activate the double wall room.

 

“Nope, today we’re going to test your control, after I gauge your full potential.” Kara smirks, handing Lena her training clothes.

 

“Full potential huh?” Lena dares, Kara feels the heat creeping up her cheeks in return. Lena walks towards the adjacent bathroom inside her chamber making Kara turn around to give her privacy, since the washroom only has a frosted glass enclosure.

 

“By the way -” Kara stalled as she takes the breakfast sandwiches out of the paper bag she brought with her.

 

“Hmm?” Lena hums from inside.

 

“Sam told me about the overview of your results from yesterday.” Kara says, the thought of Lena using her for leverage still prominent in her mind, could Lena read her mind right now? If she does why isn’t she upset? Or is she holding it in so Kara would propagate more thoughts? Kara is going to find out now.

 

“What about it?” Lena asks as she walks out of the washroom, walking towards Kara’s direction only Kara is suddenly overwhelmed with new layer of pheromones. Kara sucks in a huge gulp of air before turning to see Lena behind her all dressed up.

 

Lena’s in heat, but she’s definitely in full control of her urges. Kara can see the sheet of sweat forming on the woman’s forehead and her visible shake but Lena’s stronger than her carnal needs. And Kara, for the love of her job shouldn’t be the weaker one, but her Alpha is tethering over the edge slowly, ever so slowly.

 

“I - uhh - she - Sam said you’re - ” Kara stuttered making Lena frown.

 

“Kara use your words.” Lena teases, Kara nervously chuckles not wanting to release the breath she’s holding. Kara clears her throat letting go a little of her Alpha to push for this confrontation now and get it over with.

 

“Tell me Lena, and I want you to be honest with me, you already know how this place works right? Not only through people’s thoughts.” Kara asks, “Are you -” Kara breathes out, Lena’s eyes are showing too much emotions all at once Kara couldn’t read her.

 

“What Kara? Am I?” Lena whispers.

 

“Are you using my trust against me? I’ve removed all possible dampeners here not that they have any effect on you but I could acquire something that can and I didn’t do it because I trust you, is that going to be the death of me?” Kara spills, Lena’s frown furthers.

 

“We’re friends, you told me we are friends, why are you doubting me?” Lena tirades backing off from standing just an arm span away from Kara.

 

“I - I just - Lena -” Kara pretends to stammer.

 

“No!” Lena raises her voice along with a wave of power nudging Kara a bit.

 

“Lena listen -”

 

“You’re doubting me!” Lena counters letting another wave with more power setting Kara off in the air. Kara grunts but she was quick to her feet, ready to attack Lena. She needs this, she needs to see how Lena would act on her anger and it’s easily showing.

 

“You just showed me two levels of your power, are you in more control now, or you already know how to control your powers before and only acted that you don’t?” Kara taunts, Lena motions for the chair and threw it to Kara’s direction, the Alpha was quick to block and turned the metal into debris.

 

“Answer me!” Kara raises her voice as she surges forward in full speed but she was suddenly suspended a foot above the floor, her whole body on pause.

 

“I trusted you. You said you’d keep me safe, I believed you.” Lena husks, eyes a burning shade of kryptonite, a growl babbling at the bottom of her throat, her pheromones surging and angry. Kara felt her body go limp as she was forced to be on a supine lying position before she was welted against the ceiling of the chamber and then pinned harsly on the floor.

 

“Lena -” Kara grunts.

 

“What?!”

 

“Is this all you got?!” Kara taunts, Kara hears a pained wail from the Omega before a vision blurring motion propelled her to the other side of the room crashing hard against the wall traversing through the 500 meter thick concrete towards the hallway.

 

“Captain Danvers!” Agent Lance huffs as soon as she saw Kara gets on her feet.

 

“I’m okay, turn on the mind blockers in the whole department.” Kara says before walking back towards the room now blocked by Lena’s force field.

 

“Kara the amount of power is too high, she’s going to destroy the whole building if you don’t stop her. I have enough data to come up with her numbers. Stop this now.” Winn says in a rush as he run towards the control room.

 

“On it.” Kara nods before swinging both her hands in opposite directions and pulling them in front of her for another thunderclap. The DEO vibrates alerting everyone to their feet.

 

“Kara!” Alex hollers as Kara was trudging towards the hole on the wall. The force field was up even before agents ready to subdue the Omega could follow.

 

“Lena.” Kara huffs, the woman’s eyes are fixed on Kara as she comes in again.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Lena asks, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kara stopped dead in her track as something inside her click, like the first time she saw Lena at the basement of the facility. “Is this what you want?” Lena accuses pricking something in Kara’s chest.

 

“Lena, I - I was testing your full potential.” Kara says looking Lena in the eyes. “I needed to know how you handle your anger and how you act on it.”

 

“So what? I failed being your experiment?” Lena asks clearly upset with the way Kara tested her.

 

“No, and no you’re not an experiment, Lena. It's standard procedure.” Kara says shaking her head as she takes a step closer to the woman, Kara takes a deep breath before she emits her own pheromones to calm Lena down. Lena is visibly affected by Kara’s scent that she has to pull the force field around herself to keep Kara out.

 

“Are we done?” Lena husks. “I’m tired.”

 

“For today yes. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kara sighs, “I’m sorry. I’ll have an agent transfer you to a new chamber.” Kara nods before turning to leave.

 

“For the record -” Lena speaks again making Kara stop halfway out of the room. “You’re the only one whose mind I couldn’t read. When I trusted you, when I believed you, I was doing it blindly, Kara.” Lena says, Kara drops her head in shame and continues to walk towards the exit.


	2. She’s Never had an Omega to Like Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!
> 
> thank you so much for all the positive reactions about this fic! i didn’t expect it to be liked at all, because it’s a weird take on the omegaverse but here’s another chapter! 2 chapters no more! let’s go for 4. :D
> 
> tell me your thoughts!
> 
> ps. i apologize for the mistakes, will edit accordingly.

“Now tell me what happened.” Jon says as him, Kara, Alex, Sam, and Winn gather inside the meeting room. Everyone of them look at Kara’s direction making the blonde squirm, Kara straighten her stance at the back of the room and lightly clears her throat.

 

“I tested Lena’s full potential, you know she has to be angry for the numbers to go up. I didn’t know her powers are like that of her knowledge-absorbing brain.” Kara says, there’s no immediate reaction from Alex and Jon, because clearly it wasn’t Kara’s fault. The numbers testing is done to each and everyone of the superhuman they rescued. “But yes, I may have went too far on her.” Kara admits when the silence inside the room stretches.

 

“If it helps, I already have her numbers.” Winn offers.

 

“Let’s see, are they worth the hole on our wall?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

 

“More than worth it actually, look -” Winn says as he projected the Lena’s graphs. “Here are the individual graphs of her powers.”

 

“All of them exceeded 100%.” Sam gasps.

 

“Yeah, ring a bell?” Winn says nodding towards Kara’s direction.

 

“Like Kara before.” Jon recalls, Kara fidgets remembering that time Clark tested her numbers and the old DEO testing site was left with nothing but debris, ashes, and a few chunked unusable equipments.

 

Sam paid more attention on each graph while her brain translates the possible outcome of the numbers, and then she noticed it, another graph that Winn isn’t showing or discussing to the team or one he hasn’t seen yet.

 

“Wait, this is new.” Sam says please pointing to the fourth graph in line.

 

“Wow, this is the first time I’m seeing that.” Winn frowns, “Conscious receptors are at full about an hour ago. We never used that.” Winn huffs as he started tapping on his laptop.

 

“What do you mean we never used the conscious receptors?” Alex asks.

 

“When we measure the number for mind read and manipulation we use the sensory receptors.” Kara explains, “I asked Winn two years ago to add the conscious receptors to measure how and to what extent could an Omega manipulate a person’s mind. The conscious receptors only activate when that kind of power is present.” Kara adds.

 

“Lena could project another consciousness to whose mind she’s able to read and manipulate.” Sam says interpreting the results of the fourth graph.

 

“The radiation.” Kara mutters.

 

“What radiation?” Alex asks.

 

“While we’re at the basement of the camp, Lance mentioned that the radiation level was increasing, but there was no actual radiation present. Sharpe also said she wasn’t feeling good when we’re about to breakdown the last door where Lena was hidden. But she looked fine to me, all her caution equipments are activated even the radiation shield.” Kara explains.

 

“But she uses her fourth power the least.” Sam concluded seeing the number of lifetime counts Lena has used all her power at the legend. “She only used it in a total of five times.” Sam adds.

 

“How far can that power go?” Jon asks.

 

“The resulting effect in simple terms is hallucination, it can be used to impale a possible threat for short or long periods of time depending on the Omega or she could push too far and drive the subject insane.” Sam explains.

 

“She’s only using her force field as of the moment.” Winn says pointing out the field graph in yellow.

 

“She’s still mad.” Kara points out. 

 

“I think she could penetrate through the mind blockers.” Alex concludes.

 

“So we need to do something about the brains of everyone around, if we can’t control Lena’s, we should just protect the vulnerable ones.” Kara nods.

 

“I can haul the autonomy from the infantry?” Winn suggests.

 

The  _ Autonomy _ is a mass device made in the image of the Omega power of creating a force field. It is made under the earlier established principle that an Omega force field wouldn’t break and penetrate a fellow Omega force field as a sign of territorial respect. The  _ Autonomy _ gives individual protection for anyone’s brain functions with the Omega force field characteristics. It was a caution instrument made for the worst case scenario, like having a super Omega inside the facility who not only could manipulate thoughts and emotion but could project another consciousness to her subjects.

 

“We should do that in the shortest possible time, Winn.” Jon says.

 

“I’ll start working on it now.” Winn nods before gathering his laptop.

 

“We also need to know how far Lena’s fourth power could reach.” Kara tells Winn before he exits.

 

“Sure, I’ll do that while we’re activating units.” Winn affirms before and then he’s gone.

 

“I’ll supervise the haul, and make sure all agents are still in their right mind.” Jon says also leaving the room.

 

“So Kara, what are you planning to do now?” Alex dares earning a look of disdain from her sister.

 

“We’ll continue as planned, she maybe advanced knowledge and intellect wise or could control her powers well, but she still has to learn how to manage her anger.” Kara shrugs.

 

“That is, if she still wants to see you after what you did.” Sam teases.

 

“Right, then we got one less problem if she doesn’t want to see me again.” Kara exhales.

 

“You’re lucky she didn’t literally drive you crazy.” Alex scoffs.

 

“You know, speaking of mind read and manipulation, she told me something before I left her earlier.” Kara says.

 

“What?”

 

“She said I’m the only one whose mind she couldn’t read.” Kara sighs.

 

“No way. Common Omegas could read you, Lucy was able to read your mind before, right?” Alex asks.

 

“Yes, and Lucy made me feel that she was able to read my mind, I felt the strain the whole time. But with Lena, there’s none. That’s why she has me pinned on the wall when you startled her back in the camp.” Kara recalls.

 

“Oh, I thought you just pissed her off.” Alex snorts.

 

“Whatever. I should go help Winn, this is all my fault.” Kara says as she starts to leave.

 

“Hey, this is something even you can’t control Kar. You’re right about helping her, the max wouldn’t be able to handle Lena at all.” Alex offers with an encouraging smile.

 

“Thanks, that actually makes me feel better.” Kara weakly smiles back before exiting the meeting room.

 

“So, are we accepting the fact that she’s got a thing for the Omega?” Sam asks as she pulls Alex’s chair towards her.

 

“I guess, and that it’s more serious than that of frat boy or her crush on that photojournalist human at CatCo.” Alex says shaking her head.

 

“You couldn’t blame Kara for her biological makeup. Alphas are for Omegas and vice versa, science makes the rules.” Sam shrugs with a giggle.

 

“Right, and where does science puts Betas?” Alex teases back.

 

“I don’t know about the others but this Beta is right where she should be.” Sam winks making Alex laugh.

 

“Great answer, you might get a reward later.” Alex smirks.

 

“I’m already looking forward to that. But first, I’ll go check on your future sister-in-law.” Sam says standing up.

 

“You think too fast!” Alex groans, the picture of Kara getting married scaring the shit out of her.

 

“Alex, when an Alpha and an Omega connect everything happens too fast. You’re well aware that they start by having sex to see if they’re truly compatible, right?” Sam says as she takes the hallway towards Lena’s new chamber.

 

“Sam!” Alex grunts, “She might hear you.” Alex mouths.

 

“Don’t kid yourself babe, she hears everything.” Sam giggles just the same.

 

**…**

 

“You okay Captain?” Lance asks when she sees Kara comes in the infantry to help them.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay Sara. Sorry about the unnecessary panic earlier.” Kara nods before taking more than an armful of unit boxes.

 

“Taking superhuman numbers can be really dangerous. But I admire your control though, you let an Omega hand your ass to yourself earlier.” Sara says with a tease making Kara snort.

 

“I did. I just don’t know if it was worth it.” Kara sighs as they walk side by side back to the main hall.

 

“Agent Schott said, she’s the first super Omega to have a bonus power, like you.” Sara stalls.

 

“Is there a question?” Kara chuckles.

 

“Is that why she’s special to you?” Sara raises an eyebrow, Kara can feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. She was about to tell Sara to fuck off but Winn interrupted them.

 

“Kar, you don’t have to do that. You should just read this hit I got from another possible location.” Winn says easily throwing a mini monitor to Kara’s direction.

 

“Quebec?” Kara asks clicking on the plotted coordinates.

 

“According to history, Quebec has one of the camps where they create superhuman soldiers.” Winn says as he multitask around linking all autonomy into one core and synching them for security purposes.

 

“Do you mean they could to put up a fight instead of us rescuing them?”

 

“That’s a huge possibility.”

 

“What’s a huge possibility?” Alex asks.

 

“We got a hit in Quebec.”

 

“Soldier camp.”

 

“And they’re starting to be aggressive because of the increasing numbers of the clearing up we’re doing.” Kara concludes seeing the blotches of red on the map where heightened superhuman activity can be scanned.

 

“We should start strategizing.” Alex says pressing the alert button at the same time. Making Kara grunt.

 

“No rest for the OMGed Alpha.” Alex says pushing Kara towards the nearest meeting room.

 

“I did that on purpose.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex shrugs.

 

“I hate you so much.” Kara grunts but lets her sister push her still.

 

**…**

 

“Lena?” Sam calls out as she pushes the door towards the chamber. “It’s Sam.” She adds before stepping inside seeing the woman lying very still on her bed.

 

“I thought I’m done for today?” Lena husks not making a move.

 

“Yeah, I just want to check on you, you’ve had a very eventful morning. How are you feeling?” Sam asks, she’s trying hard not to think of anything else about the meeting they just had about Lena. In that way she hopes Lena would be honest with her.

 

“Shitty.” Lena snorts.

 

“You’re in heat, Lena. Your actions earlier are normal manifestations of your hormonal cycle.” Sam says taking note of the strong wave of pheromones in the air, no doubt Kara did what she did earlier.

 

Even for a committed Beta, Sam isn’t insensible not to notice how Lena’s scent differ from any other Omegas. While Omega pheromones characteristics are generally described as heady, musky, yet alluring especially to Alphas. Lena’s scent is a human equivalent of strong vanilla and chamomile with the tiniest bit of musk that Sam guesses to be very distinctive as her own as well.

 

“No, Kara just angered me so much.” Lena says, “I’ve learned to control my urges at a very young age, I usually use my force field to keep me in so no Alpha or Beta could track me.” Lena confesses catching Sam off guard.

 

“But you’re not using your force field as we speak.” Sam says seeing the field graph on zero and Lena’s evident reek.

 

“No, I’m trying to piss Kara off.” Lena shrugs as she sits up making Sam laugh. “What?”

 

“Nothing, she’s worried you don’t want to see her again after what happened.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I trusted her, and she betrayed that trust.”

 

“I understand Lena, and I also know that it isn’t my place to say this but she did trust you, she still does. She just needed to do what the procedure requires, after all, it’s her job.” Sam offers making Lena raise an eyebrow.

 

“You were talking about brain shields because Winslow Schott Jr. accidentally got a reading of my secret power.” Lena says wanting to make Sam flinch that she knows about the meeting without Sam thinking about it at the moment.

 

“Yes we were, they’re mostly for the humans. They’re more vulnerable, you could drive them crazy in a snap.” Sam says keeping her composure.

 

“Why aren’t you wearing one? Even though you’re a Beta, I could still hurt you if I want to.” Lena taunts.

 

“I know, I’m well aware now of all the powers you have Lena, but like Kara I trust you too.” Sam says trying all her might to keep her confidence or Lena would likely see right through her nerve. Lena darkly smirks, as Sam suddenly feels her body go numb.

 

“You trust me? Then why are you trying to block me, Sam?” Lena asks her voice soft and calming making Sam lose control over her limbs to even push the button under the table so she could turn on the dampeners.

 

“Yes Lena, I trust you. But I also have a job to do.” Sam forces to say as the chamber was suddenly replaced by Sam and Alex’s apartment. Sam breathes in deep, she can see Ruby and Alex watching their favorite TV show on the couch while sharing an ice cream tub.

 

“It’s beautiful. They’re beautiful. Your happy place is banal but beautiful.” Lena says the latter part is more of an insult but Sam didn’t budge.

 

“They’re my family.” Sam says as her home abruptly vanished to the view of Lena still sitting on her bed.

 

“Sam!” They heard Alex’s voice as she barges in.

 

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Sam frowns, Lena’s individual force field is suddenly up as the table in front of Sam started to vibrate.

 

“It’s okay Lena, you know Major Alex Danvers right? She’s Kara’s sister.” Sam says to calm Lena down.

 

“Her fourth power numbers shoot up, I panicked.” Alex explains.

 

“Alex what happened?” Kara asks as she reaches them.

 

“Nothing, Lena did use her fourth power on me but it was nothing I couldn’t handle.” Sam explains, mostly to Alex but Kara’s eyes are already focused on the woman.

 

“Are you sure?” Alex worries.

 

“I am Alex, you two need to -” Sam stalls noticing Kara’s rigid state. Alex noticed and looks over to her sister.

 

“Kar?” Alex asks seeing the statuelike figure of her sister immobile beside her, jaw clenched, crinkle prominent, pupils almost blacked out, hands balled into fists.

 

“Alex get her out of here, it’s Lena’s pheromones.” Sam warns.

 

“Kara, it’s okay.” Alex coos about to reach out to her sister but even before her hand reach the blonde’s cheek, Kara’s gone.

 

“Go track Kara, I’ll take care of Lena.” Sam says nudging the redhead to follow her superhuman sister out.

 

“Right, okay. Call me if anything.” Alex nods before hurrying out of the chamber.

 

“You okay?” Sam asks once they’re alone again. Lena stays nailed on her bed but Sam is now almost intoxicated by Lena’s reek.

 

“I - I need her, I need Kara?” Lena huffs the latter words are more in disbelief that the years she spent mastering her control flew its way out when Kara walked in, the urgency in Lena’s tone made Sam stand up.

 

“I know Lena, but it’s not safe. You have to understand Kara had spent years learning how to control her urges like you did. Kara isn’t just a common Alpha.” Sam explains.

 

“Help me.” Lena pleads alerting Sam again.

 

“I’ll get something that can help you with your heat, okay? I’ll be back.” Sam says rushing off to the med bay.

 

**…**

 

“Kara?” Kara hears Alex calls out from her communication line as she was up in the air flying full speed.

 

“I’m over China at the moment. I’ll be back when you need me.” Kara says taking in lumps upon lumps of fresh air to clear her system of Lena’s pheromones, with the dull hope of forgetting what the Omega smells like when she’s in heat. Kara tries hard to blink away the memory of Lena inside the chamber at the DEO waiting for her to come back.

 

“Sam’s going to give her some pill to try.” Alex offers.

 

“Good.” Kara growls as she double her speed, “I’ll be back in a few hours.” Kara adds as she abruptly stops and descends in a forest somewhere in Oceania.

 

“Long time no see, stranger.” Kara hears a familiar voice from behind her where the residential plot and farm is located.

 

“D.” Kara smiles as she walks the distance between them. The older woman welcomed the Alpha with a strong warm hug, Kara has always been used to.

 

“What’s up? Why are you here? Does your sister know you’re in the other side of the globe?” Diana asks making Kara chuckle.

 

“I needed to get out of National City quick, can I crash here for a few hours?” Kara asks making the Greek goddess looking woman frown.

 

“You didn’t answer any of my questions, kid.” Diana says crossing her arms against her chest blocking Kara’s way, the younger blonde heavily exhales.

 

“We were on a raid when I came across an Omega, she was easily classified as the first super omega in history. And this morning I had to test her numbers, I got her furious while she’s in heat -” Kara explains stalling on the latter part of her sentence, the brunette chuckles.

 

“It’s not funny, D.” Kara huffs but the semi-super Alpha just laughs her off even more.

 

Diana Prince is the first semi-super Alpha ever documented, she was discovered living alone in the Amazon forest just a few months after she escaped the Amazon camp. She has two of the Alpha powers of strength and speed. She had worked with Clark fight the rogues for 10 years before she met Steve Trevor, a human DEO officer who fought with her and Clark at the first soldier camp in Mexico. History has written Durango as the first and thankfully so far the only bloodbath camp, the fight between good superhumans and rogue ones went on for five hours. 50 Betas along with 100 human soldiers died in the crossfire, among them was Steve and Diana was beyond crushed.

 

“You like this Omega huh? You’ve never had an Omega to like before, how does it feel?” Diana teases as she puts her arm over Kara’s shoulders pulling her back to her place. Diana now lives a quiet life as an art director at the Devonport Museum, but she keeps an open line for Clark and the DEO if they gravely need her help.

 

“It’s - it’s new, I’m so curious about her, it’s almost excruciating.” Kara sighs feeling like a kid again, whining about whatever she wants to whine about.

 

Diana Prince is Kara Danvers’ mentor. A year after Kara was officially adopted by the Danvers, Clark took her to Diana for a month of training to master her strength and speed control around anybody and at any given situation. Aside from Clark, Alex, Sam, and Ruby, Kara considers also Diana as family and an older sister that fully understands how it feels to be different, to not be human, and to be someone who couldn’t live a normal life but still tries no matter what. While Alex taught Kara how to embrace her humanity, Diana taught Kara how not to forget who she really is and how to accept herself as one of the only two super Alpha’s on Earth.

 

“You ready to hear about my first Omega?” Diana asks making Kara look at her with confusion. They’re already inside the house, it looks and feels exactly how it does when Kara was younger, sending Kara the kind of relief she’s looking for.

 

“You never mentioned that you had an Omega before!” Kara exclaims making Diana laugh as she puts the kettle on.

 

“That’s because you never asked and it never came up! I always thought you only have a thing for Betas and humans like Clark.” Diana says, Kara rolls her eyes taking a sit at the dining table. “Right, before anything else, I’ll tell Alex you’re here. She just texted me.” Diana says, Kara nods.

 

“Thanks.” Kara grins as she reaches for the cookie jar at the center of the table. Diana never forgets, and is always prepared for Kara’s unexpected visits like this. “You made cookies!” Kara beams.

 

“I got a feeling that you might be in some Omega trouble today, so tell me more about your Omega.” Diana chuckles taking a sit in front of the blonde as she gets a cookie for herself.

 

**…**

 

“Hey!” Alex greets soon as Kara opens the door for her.

 

“What are you doing here at eight in the morning? Aren’t you supposed to drive Ruby to school?” Kara frowns.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I brought you coffee and donuts. And besides, it’s Sam’s turn today.” Alex snorts inviting herself inside Kara’s apartment.

 

“Right, sorry I got in late last night. I wasn’t able to clean up.” Kara huffs seeing the mess of her place, which are mostly discarded clothes on the floor and her bed, and cereal bowls on the sink.

 

“It’s okay, how’s the trip to Diana’s?” Alex asks, Kara smiles. Who’s the better older sister to Kara has been a long standing playful debate between Alex and Diana, and even though Alex wouldn’t admit it, Kara knows her dear sister is a teeny tiny bit jealous whenever Kara disappears to New Zealand when she’s troubled about anything related to her biological makeup and powers.

 

“She told me about her first Omega.” Kara chuckles making Alex cringe.

 

“You Alphas.” Alex scoffs, Kara laughs even louder as she leans against Alex.

 

There was comfortable silence between the sisters while they each take a donut from the paper bag Alex brought. But Alex instantly catches on what comes along Kara’s silence. Alex nudges Kara’s shoulder as they munch on the donuts looking over the muted television in front of them. Kara caught that and exhales through her nose long and decisive.

 

“So, how is she? Did the pill help?” Kara finally asks.

 

“According to Sam, it did after the third one with the highest dose. Sam said the pheromones are on purpose though, you know, to piss you off.” Alex says still unsure whether she could share any more details to Kara about Lena’s heat status.

 

“That’s good to know and that’s pretty bitchy of her.” Kara nods, calming down enough to take a sip from her coffee cup. “I admire Sam’s self control though.” Kara pouts.

 

“Betas have the highest resiliency remember? And besides, Sam’s taken.” Alex dignifies, “Sam also did something for the pheromones, she said it should be safe for you to go to work today.” Alex adds.

 

“I’ll go thank her later.” Kara smiles, Alex is still iffy about the way Kara is now after the visit with Diana, Kara seems a little too relaxed and Alex isn’t sure if it’s a good thing.

 

“Tell me -” Alex stalls unable to control herself.

 

“Tell you what?” Kara frowns turning her head towards her sister.

 

“What did it feel like being in that room with Lena yesterday that you reacted that way?” Alex asks, her curiosity won her over.

 

She’s never seen Kara with an Omega before, not that Kara allowed her to see her with Beta boy before, because that’s a strict no-no for the both of them. It’s just that, it’s like something has completely turned around with Kara in the last couple of days, and Alex isn’t sure if it’s only because Kara’s attracted to her first Omega or she has to worry about the sudden change in control and hormones.

 

“Are you sure you wanna know?” Kara teases.

 

“Use comparisons, as safely as you can.” Alex says making Kara break into laughter.

 

“Okay, let’s put it this way, it’s like when mom told you not to eat the roll of hubba bubba or any other candies when you were eight because you were allergic to sucrose.”

 

“That was pure torture.”

 

“It was the same with Lena in that room yesterday, only maybe ten times more of actual torture.” Kara says sighing heavily as she does.

 

“I still couldn’t imagine.” Alex grunts and Kara laughs.

 

“Just be thankful you’re human.” Kara teases. “I’d rather have periods than ruts.”

 

“Really?” Alex frowns.

 

“No, I hate bleeding and the kind of monster you become when you’re on it.” Kara laughs earning a swat of a couch pillow from her sister.

 

“Let’s just go to work.” Alex says finishing her coffee, when Kara suddenly stands up from the couch.

 

“Kar?” Alex huffs quick to her feet. “What is it?”

 

“Lena -” Kara blurts as she super speeds to gather her things.

 

“What about her?” Alex asks rushing to follow Kara out of the apartment.

 

“I can’t feel her.” Kara says. “I can’t feel her powers, you drive, I’ll go fly.” Kara says alarming Alex even more, Kara seldomly uses flight; only when it’s gravely needed by her job or any other personal emergencies like yesterday, so for her to be in this kind of panic is unnatural.

 

“Careful.” Alex reminds, Kara nods once and then she’s gone.

 

**…**

 

Kara flew in through the balcony of the DEO with a whoosh alerting the agents in the immediate vicinity, but Kara is on a mission. She suddenly couldn’t feel Lena’s presence while having breakfast with Alex and it doesn’t feel right for her, not one bit. She walked straight to where Lena’s new chamber was in a controlled pace hoping she would get a jolt but there was none.

 

As Kara was standing beside the doorway of Lena’s chamber, Kara felt another presence instead, Sam’s. Kara takes a breath before peeking through the transparent part of the door, and when she does it’s like as if she was expected by the woman whom she flew for. Lena was looking back at her, eyes blank through the little eye slot by the door. Kara frowns to herself and the raven-haired woman almost teasingly raises an eyebrow.

 

_ How? _

 

Kara asks herself, she’s never encountered any superhuman that could cloak their powers from other superhumans. Kara could feel any superhuman in a 75 mile radius anywhere and at any given time; same with Clark. While Sam, Winn, Jon, and the rest of the superhuman population they’ve handled over the years could feel presence up to 30 miles max. Hell, she even felt Diana’s powers while she was flying over the Tasman Sea yesterday.

 

Kara was about to leave when Sam turned and sees her. Sam raised a hand telling Kara to stay and that Sam wants to talk. Kara does as she was asked but stepped beside the doorway again, out of Lena’s line of sight. Sam pushed the door open a few seconds after with a deep sigh of relief.

 

“Hi, I’m glad you’re back.” Sam smiles and the younger Danvers couldn’t help but return it.

 

Sam has carved a special place in Kara’s life over the past five years when she started dating Alex. Even Sam’s offspring, Ruby, spends a great deal of time with the Alpha - that Ruby started calling Kara the best aunt in the world. Kara sees Sam as family and the Beta sees Kara as one as well.

 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Kara greets and asks, unable to contain her curiosity, Sam’s smile furthers.

 

“Yeah, we’re just having a chat about what books she wants to read for her free time so I could get them. Winn’s going to test her fourth power later.”

 

“Test her fourth power? Winn?” Kara slightly frowns.

 

“Yeah, about that - she still doesn’t want to see you, and I already introduced Winn to her earlier, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Sam explains, Kara fidgets. “Winn’s your friend, he’s safe.”

 

“Is she still - you know?” Kara hesitates.

 

“Ahuh, but she’s on pills and I did something to erase her scent all over the place.”

 

“Right, thanks for that by the way.” Kara says fidgeting again.

 

“You’re here earlier than I expected, Alex is with you right?” Sam asks.

 

“I - uhh - yeah - she’s on her way.” Kara stutters making Sam tilt her head a bit to the right, something she does whenever she’s trying to digest and understand the information given to her. “Something happened while we were having breakfast that made me panic and fly here as fast as I could.” Kara tells.

 

“That is?” Sam raises an eyebrow.

 

“Lena disappeared. I couldn’t feel her powers, I thought something happened and she was taken somewhere else, or that for some reason she escaped and is already out of the city. But even now, I couldn’t feel her.” Kara explains.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, Kar. She’s fine, she's fed, she’s in a good mood, she’s even very calm and accommodating with Winn earlier.”

 

“But no superhuman could turn off their powers, Sam.”

 

“I know, and I know what you mean. It’s just -” Sam hesitates. “It’s something she does to further protect herself when she’s in heat. I don’t know how she does it, it’s amazing but I couldn’t explain it myself. I could ask her if we could test her for it, if you want to?” Sam offers, Kara’s head shake came faster than her words this time.

 

“No it’s unnecessary. I’m just glad to see her here and that she’s doing great. I’ll see you later then? Update me with her results?” Kara asks backing away a bit.

 

“I will. And so does Winn.” Sam winks and smiles.

 

“Thank you Sammy. You’re the best.” Kara grins before half jogging towards where Alex was just coming in from. Sam smiles at Alex and gave her woman a small wave, which Alex returns before Kara pulls her back to the main hall.

 

**…**

 

“So? What’s happened?” Alex asks as Kara slumps on the swivel chair beside Winn.

 

“It was some kind of cloaking mechanism she developed for herself. She literally turned off her powers, according to Sam, something she does when she’s in heat.” Kara says.

 

“Lena could turn off her powers?” Alex frowns.

 

“Technically speaking.”

 

“Huh, that’s why it’s been quiet here for a good thirty minutes now?” Winn asks.

 

“Was it loud here?” Alex frowns further.

 

“Alex, you know superhuman senses.” Winn reminds.

 

“Right, that again.”

 

“Sam said she already introduced you to Lena.” Kara says more like a statement than a question.

 

“Ahuh, I’ll test how far her fourth power could reach.” Winn nods not removing his eyes from the algorithm he’s working on.

 

“Right.” Kara huffs in acknowledgement. Winn shortly looks up to his friend and snorts.

 

“No need to be jealous, Alpha.” Winn teases, Kara scoffs.

 

“I’m most certainly not.”

 

“How much of that lie do you believe to be true?” Winn chuckles, Kara’s nostrils flare making Alex laugh.

 

“Shut it, you two.” Kara barks.

 

“Come on, let’s go train in the green room.” Alex says swatting Kara’s shoulder. Kara grunts.

 

“Why do I have to train?”

 

“To keep your mind off of boning the super Omega.”

 

“Alex!”

 

“What? It’s the truth!”

 

“I hate you so much you’re gonna regret pissing me off.” Kara growls as she stomps towards the training rooms hallway. Alex follows her with a laugh and a shake of her head.

 

“You are too obvious.” Alex huffs only enough for Kara to hear it.

 

**…**

 

“Hi Lena. Ready for your power test today?” Winn greets as he walks inside Lena’s chamber. Sam left about an hour ago giving Lena time to have lunch and ready herself for Winn.

 

“Yes, I guess. I didn’t know your system’s advance enough to detect my fourth power.” Lena says with a raise of an eyebrow making Winn smile as he takes the sit in front of the woman.

 

“Thanks to Kara’s advanced thinking, she urged me to work on the conscious receptors two years ago, exactly for this kind of scenario.”

 

“But I’m the first super Omega, your words not mine.” Lena counters, Winn giggles; of course she could read Winn’s mind.

 

“Right, of course, you heard that. You are, it’s just Kara wants to be prepared to detect any more possibilities. Though we never expected a super Omega exactly.” Winn explains. “Can you wear this please?” Winn asks placing a helmet like equipment in front of the woman.

 

“This is to measure how far my fourth power could reach.” Lena huffs more like a statement instead of a question.

 

“That’s correct.”

 

“Why aren’t you wearing an Autonomy?” Lena asks.

 

“Well, you also know about that huh?” Winn scoffs.

 

“There’s nothing I don’t already know about this place, Agent Schott.” Lena smirks.

 

“Besides what Kara has going inside her head?” Winn teases quickly changing Lena’s mood an individual force field suddenly appears in between them.

 

“Damn it. I done it don’t I? I’m sorry okay, I’m no super Alpha please don’t fry my brain.” Winn rambles raising both his hands up, Lena frowns and started to giggle.

 

“You’re deathly scared for an agent.” Lena insults as she turns her powers off again.

 

“I am, that’s why I don’t go around saving or fighting superhumans like Kara and Alex.” Winn says calming down.

 

“Alex is a human.”

 

“She is, but she’s got balls like an Alpha. Even Kara’s scared of her.” Winn snorts.

 

“Kara’s a super Alpha.”

 

“Correct, but Kara loves her sister too much.” Winn winks. “Right, shall we start?”

 

“We shall.” Lena nods with a smile.

 

“Great. Thank you for being cooperative, we need no hole in the wall again.” Winn teases making Lena laugh.

 

“You’re a Beta, you could handle the blow.”

 

“Yes maybe, but I’d rather not worry about the bruising tomorrow.”

 

“You bruise?”

 

“Like a fruit!”

 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe with me Agent Schott.”

 

“Call me Winn, I heard you’re a genius, maybe we could be friends and you could help me someday.” Winn offers, trying to earn more of the Omega’s trust. Because earning her trust means her being more open for Winn’s algorithm to work more accurately.

 

“We can have many friends.” Lena softly says, remembering Kara’s words.

 

“Of course, but I only keep a few I trust with my life. That’s more my jam.”

 

“Who are those people?” Lena asks despite already knowing who they are, she likes talking with the guy like a normal person, and she likes how Winn casually talks to her - it’s different from Sam’s always understanding almost motherly approach, and Kara’s over eager and friendly one. Winn maybe scared of Lena’s capabilities but he takes it into his stride and is even chill to be honest.

 

“They’re all here actually, Kara for sure, Alex and Sam, and then Lucy who’s currently in Metropolis working on a case, but she’ll be back in no time. Once you’re cleared to live with the rest of the society, I’m pretty sure you’d meet more friends you can trust.” Winn encourages, noticing the increase on Lena’s numbers. Winn is seeing significant jumps in the maps where Lena’s power could be traced.

 

“Lena?” Winn asks looking up from his laptop.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I can see you the downtown, what are you doing exactly?” Winn carefully worded out.

 

“I - uhh - I heard a woman being mugged, I’m driving the muggers -” Lena explains.

 

“Insane.”

 

“Sort of -”

 

“Are the muggers human?”

 

“No.”

 

“Right, let me take care of that.” Winn says Lena snaps her eyes to Winn’s watch he tapped in the process.

 

“Superman.” Lena huffs.

 

“Yeah, he’ll take care of them. But good job, Lena. What you did is amazing.”

 

“I think you should update your algorithm in detecting superhuman activity.” Lena teases.

 

“That we’ll do later.” Winn nods. “Downtown is about a few miles from here, how far do you think you could push yourself?” Winn slightly challenges.

 

Lena takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes, a minute passes by before Lena’s numbers shoots up again, this time Winn traced her power at the north east border of National City and Metropolis.

 

“Right, is that the maximum distance Lena?” Winn asks, Lena slowly nods as the frown in between her eyebrows deepens. “Okay, great, you could rest now.” Winn says making Lena abruptly open her eyes again.

 

“You got the numbers?” Lena asks.

 

“I got a great deal of reading, I could draw out conclusions later. But your initial reach is a good 100 miles, wow.” Winn smiles.

 

“I could feel superhuman presence as far as I could hear their thoughts.” Lena says.

 

“You’re breaking records, Lena. The last Omega who could read and manipulate minds could only reach as far as 40 miles from here.” Winn says making Lena smile, proud of herself.

 

“I’m glad I passed your experiment.” Lena says making Winn laugh.

 

“You’re not an experiment, you’re just showing me what I should be scared about you the most. You could easily hear my thoughts from my apartment three blocks away from here.” Winn says, Lena chuckles.

 

“I promise to tune out of your thoughts when you’re off of work.”

 

“That’s - that’s actually nice of you.” Winn smiles once more before he motions for Lena to give him the helmet.

 

“All done?”

 

“Yeah, thanks for giving me all the numbers I need. Director Jones would be delighted.” Winn nods.

 

“Thanks for making it easy.” Lena says.

 

“Kara would kill me if I don’t.” Winn says as he starts to leave.

 

“I’ll protect you from her.” Lena nods.

 

“Thank you, that makes me feel better.” Winn winks before exiting.

 

**…**

 

“Again.” Alex says for the tenth time in the last hour, Kara isn’t taking her seriously enough to make their training any harder than their usual and it’s starting to piss her off.

 

“You’re just tiring yourself, Alex.”

 

“Why are you so distracted?”

 

“I am not.”

 

“Yes you are. Get up and tell that to my face.” Alex shrugs, making Kara exhales as she tries to sweep her sister off the floor.

 

“Nice try.” Alex says easily deflecting Kara’s attack. Kara gets up and stands in attention at the same time Alex was about to throw an uppercut.

 

“Kara! What the hell!” Alex grunts as her knuckle connected to Kara’s jaw.

 

“Lena’s powers are back up, what’s going on?” Kara says before rushing out of the Kryptonite room, Alex following her right away.

 

“Winn must be testing her.” Alex offers just as they stops by Lena’s chamber.

 

Lena’s laughing at something Winn says, her eyes are bright and disappearing as she does. Kara was stunned. She’s never seen Lena laugh like that before, yes she smiled, smirked, and chuckled amidst Kara before but never a full hearty kind of laugh. Alex saw Kara’s shoulders square up as her fists balled hard, like they did the other day.

 

“Kar.” Alex huffs.

 

“She’s laughing, Winn said something that made her laugh, Alex.” Kara says stating the obvious.

 

“They must be getting along well, Winn’s an IT genius after all. Nerds get fellow nerds.” Alex offers, Kara takes a deep breath in response.

 

“You wanna go out and get some scones and coffee?” Alex asks.

 

“On you?” Kara raises an eyebrow with a sly smile on her lips, Alex shakes her head.

 

“If it’ll make you feel better.” Alex says with a roll of her eyes before walking ahead of her little sister.

 

The two women walk the stretch of the sidewalk towards their favorite cafe nearest the DEO building, The Second Star to the Right in comfortable silence. Alex knows Kara has been riled up since yesterday and she’s trying to keep Kara calm and rational for the duration of the cold treatment from the Omega.

 

Kara has never been in this kind of situation, both the Beta boy and human photographer are all over the Alpha before and during the relationships, despite the latter being as brief as it is. Alex knows Kara’s natural pride as an Alpha is being conked as the days passes by, and she’s not sure how Kara will crack. The last time Kara cracked was when she was fifteen, she was just getting a hold of her rut cycle and it used to easily drive her mad about everything or anyone. Jeremiah has to convert their tool shed into Kara’s own little time off room, while Eliza takes care of her every need. Kara hated herself in her adolescent years but her biological makeup isn’t up for negotiation.

 

“Why don’t you let your Alpha out a bit and talk to her?”

 

“Force her to talk to me? After she told me Alphas in the camp are vicious, unapologetic, unforgiving jerks?”

 

“Well she might have to suck it up, you’re in-charge of her Kara. You have authority over her. You can’t evaluate her without talking to her, come on, be real.” Alex slightly scolds, “I know you want her to see you differently from the rest of the Alpha population she dealt with all her life, but you trying your best to rescue her right from the start should set you apart from them Kar. Give yourself enough credit. This is one of the few times I want you to act as an Alpha for your own good.” Alex lectures, Kara continues to stare into space but Alex knows she’s already considering her ideas.

 

“Yah hear me?”

 

“Loud and clear, geez.” Kara scoffs.

 

“Good. Sam said she’ll be able to bring in the books Lena wants to read during her free time tomorrow morning, you should start with that.” Alex convinces making Kara frown at her.

 

“Are you seriously supporting the idea of me pursuing Lena?” Kara raises an eyebrow.

 

“There are things happening now that never happened before, I’m willing to give it a chance to see what happens.” Alex shrugs, Kara smiles.

 

“Thanks, Al.”

 

“Diana said you’re deathly curious about her, and we don’t use that word lightly in this house.” Alex adds making Kara laugh.

 

“You two are too close, for my convenience.”

 

“I know right?” Alex laughs.

 

**…**

 

“Morning Sam!” Kara greets as she walks up the pathway towards the apartment complex.

 

“You’re in a good mood.” Sam comments seeing the bright smile on the blonde she hasn’t seen in the past couple of days.

 

“I try to be positive with what’s about to happen, so.” Kara shrugs.

 

“Here are the books I’ve gathered, they’re a mix of fictions and non-fictions.” Sam explains handing Kara the medium box of books.

 

“Thanks for letting me do this, Sam.” Kara nods.

 

“She’s still a bit mad, but I feel like she misses you. Yesterday when you dropped by and told her about you being worried about her cloaking her powers, she blushed - of course after scoffing.” Sam confidently says making the younger woman blush. “Aw! You’re so cute. Diana’s right, an Alpha could blush.” Sam giggles, Kara shakes her head.

 

“You three are so caught up on my mating life.”

 

“Yeah right, mating.” Sam rolls her eyes. “Let me guess, you got coffee and donuts in your Jeep right now.” Sam adds.

 

“Peace offering!”

 

“Yeah, sure, call it whatever you want honey.” Sam winks making Kara groan.

 

“I hate that I love you enough not to catapult you into the air, you Beta.” Kara says as she walks back to her car.

 

“Love you too, little Alpha. Go get your girl.” Sam calls out loud enough for anyone in the immediate area to hear trying to embarass Kara like Alex would.

 

**+**

 

“Agent Larson, is that for -” Kara asks as she caught up with the agent going to Lena’s chamber holding her tray of food and bag of toiletries and new clothes.

 

“The super Omega, Captain.” The agent confirms.

 

“Let me take that.” Kara smiles, the agent hesitates seeing Kara’s arms around the medium sized box filled with books.

 

“I could help you take everything to the chamber, Captain.” The woman shyly smiles knowing exactly what Kara’s up to. And no,  what’s going on with Kara and the history-making Omega is no longer a secret for the whole department and majority of the agents like Larson herself are rooting for Kara to get it with the super Omega. According to them, it’s only fitting for a super Alpha to have herself a super Omega, for them to procreate cute little super pups in the future.

 

“Right, thanks. That would be awesome.” Kara chuckles, also realizing why the agent hesitated handing her everything at once. They continue to walk the dimly lit hallway in silence, which only took a good twenty steps from the entrance by the main hal.

 

Once they’re outside of the room, Agent Larson knocked twice before pushing the number codes to open Lena’s chamber. The room was quiet even for Kara but Lena’s presence aren’t cloaked anymore calming the blonde a bit, despite still having second thoughts about being face to face with the Omega again after the incident.

 

“Good morning Lena, here are your daily supplies. Captain Danvers is also here with me.” Agent Larson announces as they both walk inside the chamber, Kara lagging behind. Lena was instantly up from lying down on her bed seeing the officer, she was about to tell Agent Larson to get the blonde out of the chamber when she notices the box Kara has in her arms.

 

“Thank you, Agent Larson.” Lena nods instead.

 

“You’re welcome.” Agent Larson smiles before turning to face her superior. “Permission to leave, Captain.” Agent Larson asks in attention.

 

“Thanks Agent Larson. Granted.” Kara nods, the Agent nods back before walking towards the exit.

 

“What do you want?” Lena asks the moment the main door of the chamber closes behind the agent. Tone hard and cold, almost making Kara flinch.

 

“I - uhh - I asked Sam if I could take these books to you today.” Kara offers as she walks towards the table near Lena’s bed. Kara puts the box down along with the tray of coffee and paper bag of donuts.

 

“Why?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

 

“I - uhh -”

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Lena warns. “I can easily read the reason why from Sam’s mind.” Lena adds making Kara take a deep breath.

 

“I know, and I’m not planning to lie to you, ever.” Kara counters firm yet tender enough for Lena to see the pained expression on the Alpha’s features taking her by surprise. “Would you have breakfast with me, so could talk? We’re still friends right?” Kara braves, Lena tilts her head a bit a critical look playing on her face.

 

“Why does it matter to you if we’re friends, Kara?” Lena challenges making Kara stand in attention as she bites her lower lip to stop herself from telling Lena that she just simply wants her. That over the short period of time Kara knew her, Kara has grown far too attached to her that being away is becoming unimaginable.

 

“I - uhh.” Kara stalls shifting on the balls of her feet, unable to give safe answer. “I’m sorry for what happened, Lena. I know you’re still upset but you are still under my authority, I need to know how you’re doing. We don’t need to be friends if you don’t want to, I just need your cooperation so I could help you pass the evaluation.” Kara says, she decided to keep their conversation professional instead, which is easier for her.

 

“Is that all?” Lena dares standing up from her bed, slowly making her way towards the Alpha. Kara takes a deep breath as she watches the raven-haired woman come closer.

 

“If you’re gonna ask me, I’d rather we go back to being friends. I must admit, it’s that much easier.” Kara offers.

 

“Why did you disappear the other day?” Lena husks she’s just an arm span away from the Alpha, who appears to be taller than she was a few days ago. Kara’s natural lean muscular physique seems to be buffer now, Kara’s nearing her rut she knows that; the height of her hormones is about to peak any day.

 

“I need to, Lena. I can’t be around you when you’re in the height of your cycle. I’ve never been around an Omega in heat before, your pheromones - you smell so good. It was doing things to me.” Kara confesses, she’s suddenly reminded of how Lena smelled two days ago, the memory felt harsh and striking making Kara take a step back, a heavy feeling settling at the pit of her stomach along with the twitching in between her legs.

 

“You do have to choose Kara. Do your job or be my friend, something will have to weigh more than the other.” Lena says her expression soft but firm, eyes almost blacked out, cheeks flushed.

 

“I - I need to be able to do both, Lena.” Kara says the words clawing at the bottom of her throat.

 

“Or what?”

 

“Or Alex will kill me.” Kara says with a chuckle, making Lena do the same. Surprising them both as they melted into a fit of laughter. Something Kara has never expected among the imagined scenarios in her head.

 

“So we good?” Kara asks while they’re having breakfast, Lena’s in the middle of munching on her vanilla-dipped donut, while she’s browsing the collection Sam sent her.

 

“Just as long as you give me fair warning when you have to test my powers.” Lena shrugs.

 

“No more number testing, we just have to know what you’re vulnerable to so you can be careful for when you’re living on your own, and for documentation.” Kara says before taking a sip of her coffee. She’s more relaxed now, as relaxed as Lena’s powers around her, like before the standoff.

 

“Okay.” Lena nods as she picks the paperback copy of Isabel Allende’s  _ The Infinite Plan _ .

 

“Winn told me about your fourth power, and how you helped save the woman yesterday.” Kara says, it wasn’t the main part of Winn’s EOD report last night but it’s the only thing Kara cared about. Lena genuinely helped a civilian from 13 miles away from the muggers, it’s amazing to say the least.

 

“Superman did the saving, though.” Lena says slightly discrediting herself.

 

“Maybe, but Winn wouldn’t be able to warn him about it, especially when it was happening inside an Omega force field.” Kara smiles, wanting Lena to just accept the fact that she was able to save actual human life.

 

“I’m glad I could help then.” Lena gives in making Kara grin.

 

“Good.” Kara teases.

 

“Aren’t you busy? You got a hit on Quebec.” Lena says looking up to Kara from reading the synopsis of the book she’s holding.

 

“I’m sure you heard our plan?” Kara slyly smiles.

 

“No, not really. You were planning with mind blockers on. Even Director Jones.” Lena says almost pouting.

 

“Right, well we’re still waiting for additional manpower, we might need backups.”

 

“Is it that big?”

 

“And dangerous. They farm superhuman soldiers brainwashed to fight the government, so it can be a good fight.” Kara says.

 

“Are you, did you -” Lena stalls.

 

“Did I?”

 

“I’m sorry but, have you killed superhumans before?”

 

“No. I just try and subdue them longer enough for my team to get them. I try not to be in that kind of situation as much as possible, that’s why Clark isn’t happy about me hiding at the DEO while he wears the cape.” Kara tells, eyes wandering somewhere behind Lena.

 

“You’re saving superhumans. What’s not to like?”

 

“He wants me to join him fight rogue superhumans to death.” Kara says with a slight cringe.

 

“It’s not what you want.”

 

“No, it’s not what I stand for. I stand for hope, help, and compassion for all.” Kara says with small proud smile on her lips, Lena didn’t stop herself from mirroring.

 

“I’m glad you do what you do, Captain Danvers.” Lena teases, Kara laughs.

 

“Me too.” Kara nods. “By the way, will you tell me about what happened to you back in the camp?” Kara asks making Lena fidget a bit. “If that’s fine with you, of course. I just want to know you more.” Kara adds.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“I mean sure, I’ll tell you my story.” Lena sighs into her response.

 

“Great!” Kara beams.

 

“We shall start at the beginning then?” Lena smiles, Kara eagerly nods. “Well -” Lena starts when the door of the chamber buzzes open and a frantic Alex comes in.

 

“Alex, what’s going on?”

 

“Superman, Clark was fighting rogues in Metropolis, when one of them fire at him five times -” Alex huffs out of breath almost unable to finish her sentence.

 

“The bullets used have Kryptonite.” Lena says making Kara stand up from her seat.

 

“Is that it Alex?” Kara frowns, Alex instantly nods as she swallows hard.

 

“His detectors went on mortality mode.” Alex adds.

 

“I need to go.” Kara husks and she was gone, leaving Alex and Lena behind.


	3. In Our Time Together, We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. Here's a chapter for y'all! Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> ps. all mistakes is mine. will edit accordingly!

Kara’s bond with her only biologically related family, Clark, is among the most significant relationships Kara has. Kara grew up with Clark being fairly involved in her life, from her first year in school to the last. Clark Kent was present in her every game and recital, even summer class presentations, and her graduations. Clark made sure Kara has someone like her while she’s growing up, made sure that Kara understood what powers she has even just the tip of her finger, made sure Kara was introduced to their family (mostly what’s been recorded about them), especially Kara’s own parents no matter how little history they could dig up, and made sure Kara didn’t feel alone as a Zor-El and a super Alpha. They trained, frozen and melted things, and flew around Midvale together.

 

Clark has become more than a cousin for Kara, Clark became the brother she’s never had. Loyalty to people they consider as family has been ingrained to Kara, that despite their current dispute about her standing on not fighting, adjacently killing superhumans with Clark, no matter how rogue they’ve become, Kara could and would go out of her way to deal with whoever would do Clark harm in a heartbeat.

 

Kara arrived at the scene of the crime in record time, the Metropolis branch of the DEO had taped the perimeter and the rogues were already taken away, leaving only the lifeless body of Clark in the middle of the four-way intersection. A crowd of people saw Kara descend inside the taped area, agent suit on with her helmet closed off so no one would see her.

 

When Kara carefully rolled Clark’s body right side up, the red and gold ‘S’ on Clark’s chest, the symbol of their family according to history, was peppered with bullet holes. Majority of the bullets went to Clark’s chest and did not traverse. Kara was about to pick up Clark’s body when she noticed the beating on his throat. He’s still breathing.

 

“Clark.” Kara calls out.

 

 _Kara what’s going on?_ She hears Alex ask.

 

“He’s breathing.”

 

_But his detectors are still on mortality mode._

 

“I’m taking him there, prepare the med bay.” Kara says as she crouches down pulling one of Clark’s arms to put over her shoulders while she hoists him by his side.

 

“Hang in there Clark, okay? We’ll get help.” Kara whispers as she shoots up again, leaving the crowd of both civilians and DEO agents in utter shock.

 

Kara flew as fast as she could despite Clark weighing on her, if it’s true that her numbers are higher than that of her cousin, she should be able to fly him back to National City in time to get proper help from Alex. And even if she’s not stronger than him at all, Kara would try and push herself either way.

 

They’re halfway back National City when Kara glances at Clark’s chest again where the wounds were earlier, but the wounds are gone. Kara was confused, she looks up to Clark’s face and saw his eyes are wide open; and red.

 

“Clark?” Kara huffs and as she does, Clark’s body suddenly went rigid abruptly halting Kara’s speed. Kara propelled forward losing control, she ended up tumbling through the dirt of the desert sitting in between Metropolis and National City.

 

_Kara what happened?_

 

“Clark’s awake, his wounds are healed and I don’t know how it happened but he’s emitting amber dust.” Kara explains as she gets back to her feet, looking up to her cape wearing cousin hovering above her.

 

_Amber dust?_

 

“His veins are popping with a reddish rust color, his eyes are redded out.” Kara describes.

 

_Kryptonite is green._

 

“Not this one, Alex.” Kara huffs as she ascends to the same level as the man of steel, “Clark.” Kara calls out. Clark’s only staring at her with a tilt of his head, the same thing he always does when he’s trying to understand something.

 

“We need to go back to the DEO, you need help.” Kara offers.

 

“I don’t want your help now, Kara.” Clark husks as a frown appears in between his eyebrows, his eyes a glowing red, it’s like when Kara’s about to use her heat vision, only Kara’s glow is bluish white.

 

“Clark please, you’re contaminated by a substance I don’t know yet, you need Alex.”

 

“You’ll be the one needing Alex’s help after I’m done with you.” Clark menacingly smirks before he charges towards Kara, who quickly dodges his attack.

 

“Clark! I need you to fight it.”

 

“You’re the only one I want to fight, little cous.” Clark says his voice deeper than normal, a growl permanently vibrating in his throat.

 

 _Kara, are you two fighting?_ Alex asks as Kara felt the presence of a DEO drone above them.

 

“He said he wants to fight me.”

 

_Jesus, you need to take him here, he’s dangerous._

 

“I know. I’m on it.” Kara says as she pulls an Alpha dampener from her tactical belt, but even before she could use it, Clark blew his freeze breath easily engulfing the whole of Kara’s head, forming a block of ice causing her helmet and communicator to short circuit, sending Kara’s brain a bolt of electricity.

 

Kara was starting to suffocate as she hit the ground the second time, so before Clark could further attack her, Kara forced her eyes open blasting her heat vision. The moment the ice shatters Clark was towering above her, the man grabs her shoulders easily torpedoing her up before racing Kara’s body in the sky only to meet her with a forceful wham of both his hands causing Kara to shoot back down to Earth creating a huge crater in the middle of the desert.

 

 _Kara!_ Alex screams as she saw her sister fall from the sky. _I’m sending backup._

 

“Alex no. I can handle Clark.” Kara says as she fixes her spare communicator, removing the burnt one and throwing it away.

 

_I am sending backup and that’s an order. We don’t know what that substance could do with Clark’s powers. You could be in danger._

 

“Are you still going to believe hope, help, and compassion for all Kara? The rogues did this to me, they can easily do this to you too. Maybe that’s why they attacked me first.” Clark says as he walks towards where Kara crashed. “Can you see the irony?” Clark smirks, finally doing it.

 

Kara blasts up from the crater directly attacking Clark hitting him on the chest with a right straight knocking the air out of his lungs for a split second, and then Kara pulls a hook-jab-uppercut combination while he’s still in shock, Clark flew a few hundred yards from where Kara was standing because of the the impact.

 

“You’re not thinking straight.” Kara huffs, her suit’s right arm is already ripped off. Her suit wouldn’t be able to survive anymore of Clark’s attacks at their current state to be honest. DEO-issued suits are generally common superhuman made not for the Supers, so further receiving attacks from Clark would put Kara’s in an even more perilous state.

 

“Do you really think that? Or I’m just finally being honest with you?”

 

“Clark, please, just let me help you.”

 

“You weren’t there when I asked for your help, Kara!” Clark roared charging fast towards Kara again with a right jab, when Clark’s fist connected to Kara’s palm, an explosion like sound was heard up to the 90 mile radius of the desert, sending aftershocks to the outskirts of both cities. It felt like the time stops for the two super Alphas as dust settles around them.

 

“I’m taking you to the DEO, that’s an order.” Kara husks making Clark shake in a maniacal laugh.

 

“If you can catch me, little cousin.” Clark huffs and then he was gone.

 

_Kara, backup’s on its way._

 

“He’s going to the city. Please tell me Winn is already busting his ass off researching for the substance they used on Clark.”

 

_He is. In the meantime -_

 

“In the meantime, I’ll let Clark throw me around like a ragdoll.” Kara huffs as she speeds up breaking the sound barrier as she did.

 

“Clark! You want to fight me? Fight me! Don’t go into the city! Humans are gonna get hurt!” Kara raises her voice as she flies beside the man.

 

“There’s no fun in defeating you in the desert where no one will see your fall Kara.” Clark says not even looking at his cousin.

 

The fight between the two super Alphas continued right in the middle of National City’s Business District, the DEO has already arrived at the area but the agents aren’t there to stop the fight, they’re only there to help minimize the damage and casualties, which isn’t far from becoming a reality at the rate of Clark’s berserk and Kara trying her best to receive all of Clark’s attacks instead of them going to buildings surrounding them and the cars passing by.

 

“Clark!” Kara hollers after receiving a blow for CatCo Media’s building, before she did her thunderclap instantly impairing her cousin’s hearing giving Kara a short distraction to pin Clark down the ground.

 

“Stay down.” Kara orders as she struggles to grapple Clark down.

 

“Or what?” Clark hisses.

 

“I might have to lock you up among the rogues you love so much to fight with.” Kara insults making Clark laugh.

 

“I’m right after all, you consider me, your cousin a rogue.” Clark darkly smirks.

 

“No, it’ not -” Kara stutters, and even before she could put the pressure back on Clark’s shoulder again, Clark’s gone.

 

“Where is he?” Kara asks Alex whom she knows is still listening to her.

 

_He’s off Kara._

 

“What do you mean?”

 

_He’s off the grid. Winn’s working on a way to trace his mortality detectors again._

 

“I’m on my way back.”

 

_Good._

 

**…**

 

“Where’s Kara?” Lena asks after the third hour Sam is keeping her company.

 

“She’s still dealing with her cousin, don’t worry she’ll be back in no time.” Sam says as she turns the page of the book she’s reading.

 

“I heard Superman. He’s taunting Kara. He was trying to hurt her emotionally.” Lena huffs.

 

“He was?”

 

“Whatever Kryptonite was used on him, it’s bringing out the worst in him, all the worst thoughts and ideas, even lies he could think of.”

 

“And you know all these just by reading his mind?”

 

“Clark’s currently suffering schizophrenia.”

 

“Where is he right now?” Sam asks closing her book to focus on Lena. She heard Alex say something about Clark being off the grid from her communicator earlier.

 

“The fortress, the real Clark’s fighting hard to regain his body that’s why he escaped Kara.”

 

“Lena, I need to tell Alex about everything you told me okay? I’ll be back.” Sam says as she rushes out of the chamber.

 

**+**

 

“Kara! God you’re a mess.”

 

“I need a new suit, I’ll look for Clark.”

 

“You can’t, normal suits would only end up like what you’re wearing right now with Clark. And we need to create an antidote first so this wouldn’t have to have a second round. People couldn't keep seeing Superman glowing red and wanting to hurt everybody and you beating the crap outta him.”

 

“I still need a new one, what if he suddenly comes back?” Kara counters as she walks towards the locker room.

 

“You need to use Clark’s suit.” Winn says from the doorway holding a rectangular metal case.

 

“Clark’s suit?” Kara frowns.

 

“When you turned 18, Clark asked me to create another one from the same material I made his own new generation suit from. He said it’s to prepare you in joining him on the crusade.” Winn says making Kara heavily sigh.

 

“You mean this suit has the colors of our family?” Kara asks as she accepts the case from Winn.

 

“Along with the S crest and the red cape.” Winn nods.

 

“People will see me.” Kara says mostly to herself than Alex and Winn.

 

“It’s the only suit that’ll be able to endure Clark’s attacks. The materials used are from him, I don’t know where he exactly got it but he said the red cape, is among the things you owned from the camp, the same as his.” Winn further explains.

 

“Give it a try, Kar. I don’t want you to go out there fighting him with your suit falling apart.” Alex finally speaks. “We’ll leave you to it then.” Alex says as she nods for Winn to exit the locker room.

 

Kara then turns to face the case and decides to open it, she was easily welcomed by the rich colors of Clark’s signature red and blue only hers is darker with the striking gold lining. The suit stretches to a whole body one with pants on, along with a pair of high-cut boots. Kara holds it in front of her taking a good look at how it closely resembles and differs with Clark’s own. Clark’s doesn’t have this glowing gold lining on his as well as the shoulder, wrist, and boot shield like hard materials. If Kara’s being straight up honest, she likes the suit, the feel of its fabric against her skin, and its lightweight. Apart from the suit itself and the boots, a gold belt and the flowing red cape were also packed inside the case. So before she could overthink and talk herself out of it, Kara started dressing up.

 

**+**

 

“Alex.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Lena told me something about Clark’s condition.” Sam says making Winn and Alex who’s been thoroughly working on discovering what infected Clark.

 

“How did she -” Winn stalls. “Right, mind read.” Winn nods, Sam did as well.

 

“What did she say?”

 

“According to her, Clark’s currently suffering from schizophrenia, the contaminant is bringing out Clark's deepest darkest thoughts and lies. That he directs to people he cares about, mostly Kara. She said the reason why Clark escaped earlier is because, the sane Clark’s fighting to resurface.”

 

“Damn.” Alex cussed, as they hear someone come in to the main hall, it’s Kara clad in her very own suit, wearing her family's color and crest.

 

“Wow.” Winn and Alex huffs at the same time, seeing the super Alpha. Winn, the suit maker couldn’t even believe how it perfectly fit Kara, amidst the absence of taking her measurements in the making.

 

“Don’t ever remove that suit again, Kar. Looks great on you.” Sam teases with a smile. Even she could see how perfectly fine Kara looks.

 

“Do you really think so?” Kara frowns, doubt creeping in the back of her mind.

 

“Family history has decided, blue and red suits you, buddy.” Winn affirms with two thumbs up.

 

“I just feel like, I didn’t do anything to deserve this. To be able to wear our color and crest, I let Clark down when I told him I wouldn’t fight by his side. Now I’m wearing this suit and cape only to fight the same person who gave them to me.” Kara flinches, pain evident in her features.

 

“You wanna talk about and go get something to eat first?” Alex offers.

 

“Sure, wait what are you guys talking about earlier, about Clark?” Kara asks.

 

“Lena heard him - his thoughts earlier while you two are fighting.”

 

“Oh. Were they all real?” Kara hesitates.

 

“He’s not thinking straight, the Amber Kryptonite is forcing him to voice them out, all his darkest thoughts.” Sam explains.

 

“It’s still in his thoughts. He still thinks I abandoned him.” Kara sighs.

 

“You don’t know that, we’ll find out more about the Amber Kryptonite right away, you go rest and eat, we’ll talk later.” Alex says pushing Kara out of the main hall towards the cafeteria.

 

“Could I - could I go see Lena?” Kara asks mostly Sam whose nod came quicker than her voice.

 

“She’s done for today, go on.” Sam nods with a smile, which the younger Danvers returned.

 

“Don’t forget to eat.” Alex reminds eyeing her sister knowingly making Kara nod obediently.

 

All the three of them knows Kara needs this right now, she needs Lena. She’s distraught, she feels bad about fighting her own cousin, she’s feeling undeserving of wearing the suit, and she’s thinking Clark meant every single word he said earlier. So if talking to her Omega is the only way to relax her mind before she has to face Clark again, they would let her.

 

**+**

 

Lena was lying flat on her back a new book at hand when she heard a knock on the door and the prominent powers she felt told her that it wasn’t Sam or even Winn who’s outside the chamber; and when the doors opened to the blonde blue-and-red-suit-wearing Kara Danvers, Lena was able to breathe again.

 

“Hey.” Lena greets seeing Kara’s blank stare on the ground, it’s like she was walking in autopilot. “Kara?” Lena calls out before Kara blinks back to Lena who’s now standing a few feet away from her.

 

“Hi, how are you?” Kara asks with a smile making the Omega frown.

 

“I think I should be the one asking you that, you just fought your cousin and Sam told you about what I was able to read from his mind.”

 

“Yeah, thanks for telling Sam about that. I just hope they have enough information about Amber Kryptonite on the system.”

 

“If Winn didn’t program Autonomy on the database I would’ve found out the answer right away.” Lena shrugs as she sits on the edge of her bed again, Kara chuckles as she sits down on the available chair by the table as well.

 

“Who knows, maybe one day you wouldn’t even have to access the database secretly.” Kara says as she feels her muscles relax at the view of the Omega’s face.

 

“Your suit.” Lena says eyeing Kara’s whole form, covered in red and blue and gold; red cape dangling on the backrest of the chair she’s on.

 

“It’s like that of Clark’s.”

 

“Suits you.” Lena says her lips curling up the edges, Kara smiles.

 

“Not by worth.” Kara snorts making Lena frown.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“You heard Clark’s mind right? He’s right, I turned him down when he needed my help. He has every right to be mad at me for being contaminated, if I was there -”

 

“Kara, you can’t blame yourself for something that didn’t happen. Don’t be unfair to yourself.” Lena says stopping whatever self blaming Kara’s planning to say, the blonde sighs.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Oh, I know so.” Lena nods, Kara snorts and giggles, something Lena inevitably mirrors like the in-sync couple they are not.

 

“I’m sure you do.” Kara can’t help but agree.

 

“Are you going to fly around fighting rogues now?” Lena carefully asks looking Kara in the eyes. A look of worry and conflict flashes in those ocean eyes before Kara started to slowly shake her head.

 

“This suit doesn’t change anything.” Kara says looking down on herself seeing the red and gold crest on her chest.

 

“What does the _S_ means?” Lena asks, Kara knew pretty well what Lena is doing. She couldn’t impose another consciousness on the Alpha to divert her attention and distract her so, she’s using another form of diversion, Kara smiles.

 

“It’s our family crest, according to the documents, it means _El Mayarah_ or Stronger Together. _El Mayarah_ is from the language created by our ancestors.”

 

“Your ancestors are amazing.” Lena huffs looking fascinated about Kryptonese.

 

“I could teach you the words and phrases I know, after I deal with Clark.” Kara offers making the woman beam and smile.

 

“I’d like that.” Lena nods.

 

“Me too.” Kara winks before they settled to just looking at each other. The moment went by a little too silent for their own taste and in a split second they’re both standing up, feeling a different kind of intensity close by.

 

“Kara!” Lena warns right in the moment something torpedoed inside the chamber from the ceiling of the building.

 

“Clark.” Kara huffs seeing the crouched figure of her cousin. “Lena, use your force field.” Kara says as she gauges Clark’s presence, the amber dust is still surrounding him.

 

“Kara!” They heard Alex call out from the door and in a blink, Clark has Kara pinned against the wall, hand and arm pressing hard on Kara’s neck and chest.

 

“A - Alex - leave! Take Lee -” Kara struggles to say.

 

“So you’re wearing the suit now, little cousin? Is it because you’re ready to replace me? Are you just waiting for this to happen so you can step up?”

 

“C - Clark!” Kara struggles as she grabs Clark’s hands to break off from them. But even before Kara could make a move Clark was ripped away from her and was pinned against the wall opposite where she is.

 

“Lena - it’s okay.” Alex says trying to calm Lena down. Lena’s hand is closing in on Clark’s neck choking the super Alpha.

 

“Lena, let him go.”

 

“He’s going to hurt you. He’s thinking of killing you right now.” Lena counters as her hand pauses from choking Clark.

 

“I know, but this is my fight okay? I can handle him.” Kara says no matter untruthful that can be. “Lena, please? He’s my cousin. Don’t hurt him.” Kara huffs, the super Omega’s expression softens as she loosen her imaginary grip on Clark.

 

“Thank you.” Kara says as she walks towards her cousin now leaning against the wall, heaving.

 

“Let’s take this outside, Clark.” Kara husks seeing her cousin’s eyes looking hard on the Omega.

 

“Huh? She’s new.” Clark darkly smirks, Kara switching looks between him and Lena. Lena’s eyebrows knitted together before returning Clark’s gaze.

 

“That’s it.” Kara huffs before charging towards Clark, grabbing by the shoulders, and flying him out through the hole on the ceiling.

 

Kara hears Clark’s loose laughter amidst the whoosh of her speed. She pushes Clark away from her confused as to why her cousin is acting that way.

 

“She’s special to you, huh?” Clark says, his current state much severe than earlier. "Who is she?"

 

"Stop it, Clark." Kara says with a low growl.

 

_Kara, we’ve got Amber Kryptonite details. Alex and I are gonna start creating an antidote now._

 

“Copy.” Kara whispers.

 

“The El colors suits you Kara, I’m correct.” She hears Clark say a little too close for Kara’s comfort. They’re floating chest to chest on top of the DEO building. “I’m glad, at least you get to wear our family’s color before I end you.”

 

**+**

 

“Alex -” Sam calls out as she joins her girlfriend in the med bay.

 

“How’s Lena?”

 

“We moved her back to her old chamber, she’s unsettled and is trying her best not to hurt Clark.”

 

“Good, would you getting me a chunk of green Kryptonite?” Alex asks, making Sam frown. “I’ll re-engineer its effects to act as an antidote for the artificial Amber.” Alex says as she continues to type on the machine in front of her.

 

“And how are you planning to get that into Clark’s system?” Sam asks as she pulls out a metal case containing the green poison for the supers.

 

“Winn’s working on something.” Alex says not removing her eyes on her monitor.

 

“Clark’s numbers are rising, he’s closer to Kara’s now.” Sam says as she mans another computer measuring both of the most active superhuman numbers in the vicinity at the moment.

 

“Do you think -” Alex stalls.

 

“The Amber Kryptonite’s pushing Clark to his limits, it might be bad for him.” Sam concludes.

 

“Right, I’ll double up on this one, while you monitor and help Kara out when needed.” Alex nods.

 

“I got the beam gun here.” Winn says bursting through the doorway. “We just need to figure out a way to incorporate the beams with that antidote you’re creating.” Winn explains.

 

“Kara!” Sam exclaims seeing the blonde plummet from the skies into the sea, unconscious. “Kara! Kara can you hear me!?” Sam beams through the communicator but there’s only silence on the other end.

 

“Re-engineering at 30%.” Alex announces.

 

“Clark’s numbers are at par with Kara’s base numbers now.” Sam says as she projects the live video of Clark hovering over the sea where Kara plunged earlier.

 

“He’s glowing too much he’s almost transparent.” Winn says seeing only a blazing red figure in place of who was once Clark Kent.

 

“Kara!” Sam calls out again when she thought she heard someone breathe on Kara’s side. “I need you to wake up!”

 

“Sam -” Winn huffs when another set of numbers appear on the screen.

 

“Lena -” Sam recognizes the wave of Lena’s fourth power at 60%.

 

“What is she doing?” Alex asks.

 

“Look at Clark.” Winn says seeing the uncontrolled flying around of the burning Superman in the air.

 

“Is she -” Alex huffs.

 

“She’s projecting on Clark’s consciousness. Hurry, Lena’s creating a distraction for Kara.” Sam says making Alex and Winn double team on the remaining assemblage of the beam gun. Sam heard a struggled breathing through her earpiece again and this time she heard Kara.

 

 _I’m okay._ Kara croaks as she shoots up from the water making both Alex and Sam sigh in relief. The camera focusing on Kara’s face as she sees Clark flying around.

 

“Kara? Listen, Lena’s projecting a consciousness on Clark right now. That’ll give you enough time to come back here and get the weapon Alex and Winn created.” Sam explains.

 

 _I’m on my way._ Kara huffs.

 

“Continue what you’re doing, Lena.” Sam huffs mostly for Lena knowing the Omega can hear her, as she faces Alex and Winn who are now wielding the last two parts of the gun together.

 

“I’m here. Where’s the -” They heard Kara asks through the doorway, still a bit damp and disheveled.

 

“Here.” Alex quickly answers tossing the beam gun towards her sister. “One clear shot.” Alex reminds, Kara nodded once and then she was gone. The attention of the three went back to the footage projected on the screen.

 

The next frames showed something close like watching a movie, it was the last straw, both the villain and hero are torn and beaten and tired. Exhaustion rooting not from being spent physically but out of frustration because not one of them is vulnerable to each other. Kara descends behind Clark who’s still under Lena’s powers standing in front of the bronze statue of himself in the middle of the National City Park, built a few years ago when Clark Kent and Superman was given the key to National City.

 

“Clark!” Kara calls out to her cousin who struggled to face her. Clark is a towering shiny red figure right in front of Kara.

 

“Kara, help me.” Clark pleads as he dropped on his knees and hands.

 

 _Sam?_ They hear Kara calls.

 

_Yes?_

 

_Tell Lena to stop once I shoot Clark._

 

 _Of course._ Sam huffs as she run out of the med bay towards the hallway of Lena’s chamber.

 

Upon hearing the confirmation Kara held the gun in front of her, aiming for Clark’s chest.

 

“Ready, Clark?” Kara asks, her cousin’s cowering figure forces himself to be in a kneeling position welcoming Kara’s shot with open arms and the strength he has left. Without anymore second thoughts Kara squeezed the trigger blasting Clark a white bluish beam that landed directly on his chest making Superman’s whole body vibrate with two forces fighting inside him.

 

 _Sam, now._ Kara huffs as she prolonged the shot seeing the Amber dust evaporating Clark’s being.

 

“Lena!” Sam exclaims rushing inside the chamber, the Omega easily hears her and gradually pulls out of Clark’s consciousness, silencing the shaking inside the room. “It’s okay now.” Sam huffs almost breathless from panic and adrenaline rush.

 

**…**

 

After the public spectacle of the two supers at each other’s throats, literally, news about the defeat of Superman spread like wildfire across the whole country along with the new superhuman individual responsible for his defeat and the protection of the people of National City from the hero who went rogue. The government of National City and the DEO haven’t released an official statement about what actually occur just yet and people are clamoring about their safety and the assurance that something like that wouldn’t happen again in the future.

 

Kara flew back to the DEO building with the weakened Clark in one arm and the beam gun in the other. Clark is currently half conscious, he’s feverish, and sweating quite frantically, something that doesn’t occur to super Alphas like the two of them.

 

Clark was quickly wheeled inside the med bay for a check up with Alex and Sam, where they confirm that Clark is on shutdown. The Amber Kryptonite dazzled Clark’s overall capabilities by forcing him to exceed his nature making the super Alpha’s body to succumb into defense mode, where all his powers are put to abrupt stop, for self preservation.

 

“Hey.” Kara greets once she’s allowed to see her cousin. Clark's still lying on the sunbed in a hospital gown but he’s awake.

 

“Hi.” Clark smiles almost shyly, there was doubt in his blues.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks as she hops on the other bed beside Clark’s.

 

“Human. My exhaustion feels like a thousand years of work.” Clark softly chuckles as he adjust himself into a half-sitting position against the headboard.

 

“I’m glad you’re back.” Kara huffs in the absence of any other things to say. She wanted so much to ask Clark if he remembers everything that has happened or if he was completely black out, she wants to know if Clark actually meant everything he said earlier or how much of those were lies intended to hurt Kara.

 

“I’m sorry for everything I said earlier.” Clark offers, as if being able to read his cousin’s mind.

 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Kara weakly smiles.

 

“It’s not okay Kara, I remember every single word I told you earlier, all of it, and I couldn’t begin to explain why or how those words came to be.”

 

“It’s because of the Kryptonite, you weren’t in control, Lena said you were suffering from schizophrenia.” Kara says in his defense.

 

“Maybe.” Clark huffs.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Kara asks, unable to stop her curiosity.

 

“Kara, I was never mad at you. I have to admit I was a bit disappointed when you turned 18 and you decided to stick with the DEO. But it’s not because I want you to fight rogues like me all the time, maybe it was because I was scared of you putting yourself out there without me. I know that sounds so selfish but I was just worried about your safety. I’m so sorry I’m the worst in communicating, but I’m really proud of who you’ve become, Kara.” Clark says making Kara smile wider.

 

“I know I’ve made my choice, but like Diana, I’m open for anything else you might not be able to handle, Superman.” Kara assures making Clark chuckle.

 

“The suit looks amazing on you, by the way.” Clark says as the air of awkwardness surrounding them dissipates.

 

“I liked it too.” Kara nods.

 

“Earlier, before you blasted me with that beam gun, someone else was in control of me, they helped me resurface. Who was it?” Clark asks remembering the strain on his brain.

 

“Lena, she’s one of the superhumans we rescued from Midvale. She’s a super Omega.” Kara explains.

 

“I want to thank her personally. She stopped all the horrible thoughts I had earlier. She calmed my mind when it felt like my head was about to burst.” Clark explains.

 

“Really? I thought she was just projecting another consciousness on you.”

 

“She did, and she used your childhood memories on me.” Clark says surprising Kara even more.

 

“She’s in one of the chambers, I can take you to her if you want?”

 

“Maybe after I get dressed?” Clark teases making Kara chuckle.

 

“Right, I’ll get you your suit. Winn should be finished with it by now.”

 

“Thanks, and thank you for not giving up on me.”

 

“Would never.” Kara winks before exiting the room.

 

After getting suited, Kara accompanied her cousin to Lena’s chamber. Giving all necessary warning about the super Omega’s powers. Clark noticed how in dept Kara’s knowledge about the woman is already despite only having been able to rescue her over just a week ago. It’s interesting to hear how Kara also seems to know about the Omega’s little triggers and switches. Clark was able to confirm his hunch once they’re inside Lena’s room, a sudden wave of calmness and relief awash Kara’s features the moment she laid eyes on the raven-haired woman and Clark took note of that. The same goes with the Omega, it could be easily seen and felt if you have the superhuman senses, Kara’s alpha easily dominated the room despite having Clark with her, and Lena’s omega dutifully made room for Kara.

 

“Lena, I’m with my cousin, this is Clark Kent.” Kara smiles as she presents the man in the suit now all calm and human looking. “Clark, she’s Lena, the one who helped you earlier.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Lena. I apologize about the circumstance by which we first met. I didn’t mean to bore a hole on your room.” Clark offers making the Omega smirk.

 

“Apology accepted, Superman.”

 

“I also wanted to thank you for the distraction earlier, the fight from the inside isn’t at all easier than fighting Kara.” Clark says throwing another apologetic look towards his cousin, to which Kara just returned with a smile.

 

“I understand, I’m glad the way I took worked out on you, Mr. Kent.” Lena smiles.

 

“Please call me Clark instead, and I’ll be seeing you both soon, Alex told me General Lane and President Marsdin wanted to talk to me about what happened, so.” Clark explains.

 

“Would you be fine? Your powers aren’t at a hundred percent yet.” Kara worries.

 

“Director Jones assigned me a helicopter, don’t worry.” Clark chuckles as he pulls his cousin into a hug.

 

“Good, I’ll walk you then?” Kara asks.

 

“Sure. I’ll see you again, Lena.” Clark nods toward the Omega’s direction.

 

“You will, Clark.” Lena assures.

 

“I’ll be back?” Kara says more like a question for the woman who smiles and nods, something Clark took note of again, before they exit the room.

 

“Is she the woman Diana was talking about in one of her ramblings in our call the other day?”

 

“What ramblings?” Kara frowns, acting innocent.

 

“That you flew all the way there just to listen to her brag about her first Omega?” Clark teases making Kara grunt.

 

“You three really need to stop talking about my mating life.”

 

“You aren’t just mating Kara, Sam told me. You’re imprinting.” Clark says, “If you want to talk about the biological repercussions of imprinting a female Omega -”

 

“Nope, no Clark, I’m not going to talk to you about my biological repercussions, I’m already well aware of that, please. And besides why are you so advanced?! We’re just friends.”

 

“Fine, friends - for now. But I see that look in your eyes, Kar. Be careful, you don’t want accidental pups -”

 

“Okay! That’s it I’m ending this, here’s your helicopter, go, please.” Kara rambles making her cousin laugh.

 

“Use protection.” Clark teases some more before climbing the helicopter, making Kara cringe some more.

 

**…**

 

“Hi.” Kara smiles as she comes in to Lena’s room, pizza and potstickers bearing around nine in the evening.

 

“Hey, you’re better.” Lena notices. Kara’s wearing her D uniform, her hair’s in a loose ponytail, and her powers are at their lowest, she’s relaxed to say the least.

 

“I am, I haven’t thanked you for saving Clark earlier, so. Join me dinner?” Kara offers sitting down by the table facing Lena who’s in her bed.

 

“I just didn’t want him to kill you, is all.” Lena huffs standing up and walking towards Kara who snorts and nods, Lena’s trying to tone down her concern about the Alpha earlier, Kara knows.

 

“Right.” Kara nods making Lena snort, the Omega reaches out to one of the paper bags and takes a peek.

 

“What are these?” Lena frowns at the odd looking fried wrapped things, she’s seeing for the first time.

 

“Oh, that’s one of my favorite foods in life!” Kara beams as she reaches out to help Lena take the container out. “They’re called potstickers.” Kara adds as she opens the transparent container.

 

“Smells delicious.” Lena comments.

 

“Tastes even better, try it.” Kara encourages as she hands Lena a pair of chopsticks. “Don’t forget the dip.” Kara reminds.

 

Lena obliged with Kara’s offer as the blonde almost eagerly watches her lightly dip the fried dumpling on its soy sauce condiment before carefully putting it in her mouth, the taste was nothing like she’d imagined it would be, but she likes it, too much maybe that her expression was enough give away for Kara to nod satisfactorily to herself.

 

“Greatest human invention right?” Kara teases, making Lena roll her eyes at the woman.

 

“You can live off of these all your life?” Lena scrunches, Kara laughs.

 

“You bet.” Kara nods. “By the way, I’m thinking of asking you about something.” Kara says before taking a sip on her soda.

 

“What about?”

 

“When you projected a consciousness on Clark, why did you use my childhood memories on him?”

 

“About that, when you told me he’s your family even amidst his berserk, despite him having clear intentions of hurting or worst killing you, I thought maybe he’s thinking of the same thing only he’s being controlled to think otherwise.” Lena starts.

 

“How do you do it?” Kara asks, even more curious now. Lena smiles and adjusts herself on her chair.

 

“Well, it depends on how I intend to use my power over someone. To Sam for example, I only revealed what she already know, a sight of Alex and Ruby watching their favorite TV show while sharing a tub of ice cream is her happy place. For Clark, I reminded him of who matters to him the most. I reminded him of his most treasured memories, and they were all involving you.” Lena explains.

 

“Wow. I didn’t know that. I thought they’re going to be memories of Lois. His wife.” Kara says.

 

“Clark has compartments, he has one for you and one for Lois Lane, but he has the strongest connection with you. Maybe because you two are related by blood.” Lena explains, Kara smiles.

 

“How does it affect you though?”

 

“Depends again on the severity, when I tried to drive someone crazy, it’s more exhausting I could get a migraine right after. Other than that, I’ve observed no harmful backfires from it so far.”

 

“How did you discover your fourth power? I discovered that I could shoot heat vision through my eyes when I had my first cycle when I was 15, I almost burned down the Danvers family house.” Kara shares making Lena chuckle. “It wasn’t funny! Alex was so mad because I ruined all her punk rock posters.” Kara adds laughing along.

 

“I discovered that I could project consciousness to other people when one of the doctors of the team wanting to experiment on me back in the camp almost assaulted me.” Lena explains making Kara feel uncomfortable and concerned.

 

“When did that happen?” Kara frowns, as a new wave of seriousness flows between them.

 

“I was 18, he was the first superhuman I drove insane, he was a beta.”

 

“What consciousness did you project on him? If I may ask.”

 

“I created a clip of every dirty thought he had and reversed it, instead of him doing the actions, in the consciousness he’s the one being assaulted. I didn’t realize I was projecting that reality in his mind until he dropped to his knees in front of me having a nervous breakdown.” Lena says not the least bit proud of what she was able to do to protect herself.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that ordeal, Lena.” Kara offers, the need to touch the Omega, to comfort her and assure her that she’s safe now through touch was suddenly overwhelming that Kara almost choked in her soda, but she decided against it. There would be a better time for that, not now.

 

“It’s okay, I'm past that. I got better control now.” Lena shyly smiles.

 

“Would you tell me more of what happened to you in the camp?” Kara asks, wanting so much to that strong emotional bond with Lena, that the Omega appreciates, despite being mum about it.

 

“I was classified as a late bloomer, my powers didn’t manifest until I was ten years old. When the camp deemed me old enough to be experimented on. I was tortured so my powers would come out -”

 

“What do you mean come out?”

 

“My powers according to the doctors before, were unstable, they showed when I’m danger at high numbers and disappeared abruptly when I’m not.”

 

“You can turn it off, right?”

 

“The voluntary _“turning it off”_ came a lot later, when I’ve mastered my control.” Lena huffs suddenly exposed by the amount of information she’s sharing with Kara, but there’s a calming sense of being understood that makes her want to share even more than she’s willing to let Kara know about. Kara didn’t ask additional questions, she waited for Lena to share more if she wanted to. “They want me to never stop showing my powers, they used me as a camp force field, to give the camp additional protection. I was under constant physical and psychological torture so my powers would stay active.” Lena continues making Kara’s heart sink even more.

 

“How - how did you survive Lena, I couldn’t imagine.” Kara asks pain visible in her expression, along with a tinge of anger, Lena felt it.

 

“I wanted to leave that place, the hope that someday I’ll get out of the camp kept me going. I took details of what the outside was like from the doctors who went outside of the camp during their weekends. They felt alive whenever they came back from a weekend away, I wanted to experience that.”

 

“You said you were used as a force field, how didn’t we get a reading of your powers before? And how did we get one just last week?”

 

“I was instructed to cloak  my force field, it’s there but no one will know about it. The only reason Winn’s algorithm was able to detect the camp in Midvale is because I pulled the walls down. The camp clearing up the DEO is doing already reached the authorities of the camp, I saw an opening.”

 

“Wow.” Kara huffs.

 

“Too much?”

 

“No - not at all, I’m just overwhelmed but it’s not too much. I wanted to know.” Kara says shaking her head. “Thank you for telling me, Lena.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Lena shrugs as if she’d already done this before, Kara chuckles.

 

They continued talking over dinner until all the potstickers and pizza are gone, they talked about lighter topics, like Kara’s childhood in Midvale, Kara’s adventures in college, Kara meeting Winn and Lucy who became her best friends, her agent life before being promoted to Captain and leading her own team.

 

“What am I going to do tomorrow?” Lena asks while she’s helping Kara clear up.

 

“I think you have the whole day free, we’ll be finalizing the plans for Quebec tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.” Lena says, and if Kara’s being observant she would’ve caught the tone of disappointment from the Omega.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll check on you after the meeting.” Kara offers still.

 

“I’ll see you then.” Lena nods.

 

“Goodnight, Lena.” Kara smiles before walking towards the exit.

 

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena huffs.

 

**…**

 

“So we’ll go for 70-30, 70% of the men will come in from the front door, ready for the crossfire, and then 30% will go with you Kar at the cornfield entrance.” Alex explains.

 

“Do we already have an estimate of how many superhumans are there?”

 

“The camp should have around 100 camp soldiers and 40 medical personnel.” Winn says.

 

“But we couldn’t estimate the number of superhuman soldiers they’ve already brainwashed and trained?” Kara asks.

 

“No, that’s why we’re gearing up for whatever we’ll encounter there.” Alex says.

 

“We can’t risk everybody again, they’re advancing on us, we can’t have another Clark incident.” Kara counters.

 

“Right, I’ll try upgrading our algorithm, but I can’t promise much change right away, we might lose them.”

 

“Okay, we’ll wait for the updated readings and then we’ll restrategize.” Alex nods, “Meeting adjourned for now.” Alex nods before the group disperses, leaving just the three of them.

 

“I’m sorry Alex, but we need a better picture.” Kara huffs.

 

“It’s okay, I understand Kar. There’s no need to apologize.” Alex says placing a firm hand on Kara’s shoulder, the blonde shyly smiles.

 

“So, we need to see right through their defenses, is that it?” Winn asks looking up from his laptop.

 

“Pretty much. We need to know if they have the same defenses as Lena’s camp, or weapons as the rogues Clark fought. I want to fight smarter, they’re evolving.” Kara explains, “Lena told me about her being used as a superhuman force field all these years. Winn only got a hit because she saw an opening, she pulled the walls down just in time.” Kara adds seeing the look of surprise from the two.

 

“Wow, Lena sure would love to surprise.” Winn huffs, “Here I am thinking I did a good upgrade on the system because we got a hit on Midvale on the third scan there, but turns out, we were just given a chance.” Winn slightly chuckles still amazed. “I’ll see what I can do, Kar. I promise to do something better.” Winn nods accepting the unnecessary challenge laid in front of him.

 

“Thanks Winn, I’m sure you can pull something off.” Kara encourages, the man smiles before getting up to leave.

 

“If you need me, I’ll just be at my hangout.” Winn nods before exiting.

 

“Well, you’ve done it.” Alex smirks at her sister who frowns.

 

“What did I do?”

 

“Learned about your Omega’s history. She trusts you more now huh?” Alex asks more like a tease.

 

“She did but that doesn’t mean she’s my Omega.” Kara counters making Alex snort.

 

“So you say, what happened inside her chamber with Clark in Amber Kryptonite was just you trying to be a DEO agent stopping a rogue superhuman? Nothing special? When you asked me to leave and take her, leaving you alone for the dead with Clark, there's nothing about that I might misconstrue?”

 

“You know what? Fuck you, Alex.” Kara snorts and they both laugh. “I hate you so much.” Kara adds, Alex shakes her head.

 

“I like it, you’re being more careful now than you are before, because of her.” Alex says, Kara frowns again. “I know you didn’t notice, but yeah, I did.” Alex nods pretty sure about her observations.

 

“I don’t follow -”

 

“Whatever Kara, I’ll go have lunch with my girlfriend for now. You should go check on your Omega as well.” Alex shrugs jumping from her swivel chair.

 

“Can I take her for a drive?” Kara asks making Alex turn back to her with this gauging look on her face.

 

“What for?”

 

“I just realized what kind of hell she’s been through that camp, and she said the only thing that kept her sane was the thought of being able to see the outside world.” Kara explains, Alex’s expression softens.

 

“Go, do what you think is best for her.” Alex nods.

 

“Thanks, Al.”

 

**…**

 

“Hi!” Kara greets as she comes inside the chamber, all with her blonde hair, cheeky and sunny self beaming. Her smile was too bright for Lena’s self preservation but Lena’s slowly but surely getting used to it. She knows she shouldn’t see Kara as a permanent, no matter how strong the attraction and connection she’s feeling is right now for the Alpha. Kara is her trainer, and if the Alpha isn’t going to push forward for them to be personal with each other, there’s nothing more.

 

“Hey.” Lena huffs as she closes the last book she has from the first batch of books Kara gave her.

 

“I need you to change into these.” Kara says putting a paper bag on the table between them.

 

“What are these?” Lena frowns.

 

“See for yourself.” Kara nods with another smile.

 

“You’re too cheeky for a Thursday.” Lena teases before she peeks inside the paper bag. “Clothes?” Lena asks.

 

“More casual.” Kara nods, as Lena pulls a gray soft cotton shirt, a semi-fit sweatpants, and a pair of white tennis shoes out of the bag. “Come on, stop looking at me like that and get changed, I’ll wait for you outside.” Kara winks before turning towards the exit.

 

“Where are we going?” Lena asks.

 

“Out.” Kara winks.

 

It only took minutes for Lena to change into the clothes Kara brought her, the shirt is soft and it smells so strongly of Kara, the sweatpants a little longer than her size, but the tennis shoes fit just right. Kara was already in her casual clothes when Lena came out of her chamber, she’s wearing a plain white shirt, a soft denim long sleeve shirt on top, and some ripped jeans; her hair is down unlike the usual ponytail.

 

“Here, might be chilly outside.” Kara says handing Lena a gray sweater with a logo of a university printed on the front. “That’s my old university sweater.” Kara chuckles scratching the back of her neck.

 

“Thanks.” Lena smiles, almost catching Kara off guard.

 

“Shall we?” Kara asks, Lena couldn’t help but nod a little too eagerly making the blonde giggle.

 

They walked towards the landing bay of the DEO, a minute elevator ride from the 40th floor. They casually passed by a great number of agents who wee looking at them like they were trespassers, even Alex and Sam who were having lunch at the balcony closest to the elevator they used. Lena heard what the two older women are thinking about and she fought hard not to laugh at how embarrassing it is for Kara if she ever tell her about it.

 

The Alpha remained in a good distance all throughout their little parade out of the department. Something about the Alpha has enamored the Omega on the spot, even before their short rift a few days ago. Kara isn’t like any other Alpha who thinks with their other head, whose urges outweighs reason and decency. Lena secretly admires the woman’s control, especially for a super Alpha like herself. It has got her thinking though, is Kara only kind and friendly towards her because Kara sees her as nothing but a friend or is she onto something else Lena is yet to find out.

 

“Are you gonna get in or what?” Kara teases as she looks at Lena who’s standing frozen just outside her Jeep.

 

“Sorry, I was distracted.” Lena honestly says making the blonde frown.

 

“Are you okay? Do you want to postpone -”

 

“No please, I wanted to go.” Lena blurts quickly cutting off the blonde, who then smiles and started the engine of her bulky vehicle.

 

“Okay, seat belts please.” Kara says making Lena scramble to find the latch a bit.

 

“Why are you taking me out?” Lena couldn’t stop herself from asking as they roll out of the grey and dimly lit underground parking lot.

 

“A change of scenery should be good for you.” Kara nods as she maneuvers the car on the steep ramp up that exits towards the back alley of the building.

 

“Thanks.” Lena huffs, excitement gurgling at the bottom of her throat.

 

“Will you do me a favor though?” Kara asks.

 

“Whatever it is?”

 

“Would you cloak your powers for now? You’re an Omega, in National City Omegas are rare. At the moment there are only 15 common Omegas, compared to 300 common Alphas.” Kara explains.

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know. We can’t risk it.”

 

“I know you could fight them, super Alpha.” Lena says voice sounding too sultry and flirty for a normal conversation making the Alpha blush on the spot.

 

“I could, I mean I would if need be. But I’d rather not.” Kara nervously chuckles as they wait for the metal parking gates roll up. Kara hears the Omega softly laughs before she disappears.

 

“Your cloaking mechanism still scares the shit out of me.” Kara teases as they rev out of the parking lot completely.

 

“Why does it scare you?” Lena raises an eyebrow, they’re currently cruising through the shaded back alleys of the building.

 

“I don’t feel good about it as a whole, is all.” Kara confesses as she takes a right turn towards the intersection of 7th and 32nd avenue, the biggest four way intersection at National City’s Central Business District.

 

“Oh.” She hears Lena huff, she looks over to the woman who’s now trying to cover her eyes with her hand, the sun’s high up and reflecting on the roof of the smaller car in front of them.

 

“Here, I know green eyes are more sensitive to hard lights.” Kara says handing Lena the aviators she has tucked on her overheard shade.

 

“What about your blue eyes?” Lena asks.

 

“Aside from my them being a product of mutation? They can be really sensitive to light as well, but not today.” Kara snorts, Lena chuckles.

 

“Not today because my eye color is rarer than yours?” Lena teases.

 

“That too.” Kara nods. “So if you look to your right, you could see Alex and Sam’s flat. Theirs is the one on the ground floor, third maroon door to the right.” Kara says as she slows down the street lined with a few different mid-class for rents.

 

“It’s a quiet place.” Lena huffs. “There’s not much superhumans living in this area.” Lena adds taking notice.

 

“Correct, Sam’s a sweetheart but she can be an adorably possessive and protective Beta.” Kara explains.

 

“You’re fond of Sam.” Lena points out, tone with implication.

 

“I’m fond of Sam the way I’m fond of Alex. She’s like a second older sister.” Kara says a bit defensive, making Lena smirk.

 

“Right.”

 

“Right.” Kara breathes, “Next stop, Ruby’s school.” Kara says as they slightly speed up again.

 

“Ruby was a result of an experiment on Sam at the camp.” Lena says, she’s already read Sam’s past through her mind, of course, Kara thought.

 

“Yep, Sam was pregnant when Clark and Diana rescued her. Ruby’s an Alpha.”

 

“Diana?” Lena frowns.

 

“Diana Prince, another older sister figure. She’s the first semi-super Alpa ever recorded. She used to fight alongside Clark, she’s retired and now living in New Zealand. She helped me a lot in controlling my powers.” Kara shares.

 

“You had a lot of brother and sister figures growing up.” Lena nods, mostly to herself, it’s as if she’s trying to understand and remember Kara’s childhood just through her stories knowing she couldn’t read Kara’s mind.

 

“I got lucky. I was rescued somewhere in Argentina, it was the second to the biggest camp in history. Jeremiah my stepfather, says I was caged in cube built with layers upon layers of concrete and hard steel, encased in a sheet of Kryptonite.”

 

“Kryptonite, the green one.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“That’s how Clark was rescued, from the same cube-like cage.” Lena recalls when she stumbled upon her manipulation of Clark’s consciousness yesterday.

 

“Correct again.” Kara nods, “We’re here. That’s Ruby’s school, she’s now 11.”

 

“You’re fond of her too?”

 

“Yeah, she’s a bubbly, sweet, and intelligent little Alpha.” Kara says with a thoughtful smile.

 

“Sam trusts you with her and Ruby’s life.” Lena says.

 

“Really?” Kara slightly blushes.

 

“Yeah, it’s a constant recurring thought in her mind. She trusts you like how much she trusts Alex.” Lena nods making Kara break into a huge smile.

 

“What about Alex?” Kara asks pretty intrigued making the woman laugh, the hearty one catching Kara off guard yet again about the rich beautiful sound of it.

 

“I shouldn’t have told you anything at all!” Lena exclaims.

 

“Come on, I won’t tell.”

 

“You’re being very invasive, Captain Danvers.” Lena accuses, Kara snorts.

 

“It’s just Alex.” Kara shrugs.

 

“Alex loves you so much, she’ll definitely catch a bullet for you.” Lena offers, Kara fell silent.

 

“Alex is one of the reasons why I don’t want to go with Clark.” Kara says making Lena look at her with concern. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if anything happens to Alex.”

 

“She knows that, and she’s thankful.” Lena offers, as she deliberately reached out to hold Kara’s hand that’s on the shifting stick making her jolt away, it felt like a flow of electricity shocked her. Kara worried.

 

“I’m sorry, what is it? Did I hurt you?” Kara frowns, panic visible in her eyes.

 

“Can I hold your hand again?” Lena shyly asks, Kara quickly nodded and offers her hand to the woman, palm facing up. Lena stares hard on the blonde’s tanned hand before switching back to those ocean eyes again. Lena slowly reaches out and slips her hand in Kara’s more like a handshake before she gasps in surprise, what she felt the first time wasn’t just her mind playing tricks on her. It’s real.

 

“What is it?” Kara asks, making Lena look up to her again.

 

“I - you - ” Lena stutters.

 

“What is it Lena? Please tell me.”

 

“You silence all the noise, Kara. I don’t know how, but holding you mutes everything.” Lena exclaims.


	4. Project Semideus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!
> 
> just one more, i promise, maybe ugh! here you go either way. tell me your thoughts!
> 
> ps. all mistakes are mine, will edit accordingly. :D

“I’m surprised.” Sam huffs as she settles down with Alex at the balcony.

 

“Surprised?” Alex frowns while putting pasta and chicken fingers on Sam’s plate, who’s currently studying her so closely. “Honey, you’re making me feel uncomfortable.” Alex teases making Sam snort and swat her girlfriend slightly making the redhead laugh.

 

“Surprised with that.” Sam says nodding towards the elevator where Kara and Lena casually disappeared a moment ago.

 

“Well, Kara had a very meaningful breakthrough with Lena last night, and the Omega says the only thing that kept her sane in that hell hole was the thought of being able to get out and live a normal life.” Alex explains.

 

“Wow that's heartbreaking.” Sam grimaces. “ But I'm feeling so proud that Kara was able to hold an actual conversation with her huh?” Sam grins.

 

“Yeah, even I was amazed to be honest.”

 

“Your baby sister’s maturing.” Sam chuckles.

 

“I know, at the meeting earlier instead of the usual Kara surging forward towards anything head first, she had us take the time to actually prepare, you know to avoid another Clark.”

 

“Well, that’s definitely smart of her to do. But you gotta stop making another _Clark_ a thing.” Sam playfully scolds even though Clark himself calls what happened _A Clark_.

 

“But -”

 

“I know Clark also thinks it should be called a _Clark_ , still it isn’t a good thing for Kara, at least not yet.” Sam dignifies.

 

“Fine, I’m sorry. It was just Clark’s way of off loading the weight of that incident from Kara.” Alex sighs.

 

“I know, but still. Anyway, where do you think they’re going?” Sam asks changing the topic.

 

“I don’t know exactly, I didn’t ask Kar, it felt a little personal to ask, actually.” Alex explains, suddenly realizing what happened when Kara asked for her permission earlier.

 

“Yeah, because they’re going on a date.” Sam teases making Alex cringe, the thought of her little sister actually dating an Omega, her first Omega on that note, with all her biological repercussions starting to manifest to her imprinting on Lena, as mentioned by Clark, is conking her more and more.

 

“Please don’t call it a date, I’m not prepared for that.” Alex scolds, Sam laughs.

 

“Will you calm down? I was just teasing, besides Kara is a master of her control. They’ll be fine.” Sam jabs tapping Alex’s shoulder a bit with a proud nod making the latter giggle.

 

“I gotta ask though -”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Clark mentioned about biological repercussions in Kara’s imprinting process with a female Omega, what are those? What should I expect?” Alex hesitates, which Sam finds really adorable.

 

“Didn’t you watch and completed the ABO mating/imprinting/reproducing info-video, at the last day of the training you’ve undergone on my first year here?” Sam raises an eyebrow.

 

“We were out on a cold turkey that day, and I decided to just skip it completely.” Alex confesses.

 

“Really?! I made that video, Alex!” Sam exclaims faking being offended making Alex laugh.

 

“Come on, just give me the gist of it all.” Alex shrugs, “Beside there’s only one AO pairing I’m concerned about.” Alex added making Sam playfully swat her.

 

“Fine, I guess I could give you a crash course.” Sam nods still.

 

“Awesome! Shoot me.”

 

**...**

 

“What do you think it’s supposed to mean?” Kara asks the woman who’s still holding onto her hand like dear life depends on it.

 

“I - I don’t know to be honest. I’ve never encountered anyone like you before.” Lena says looking up to the blonde, eyes almost blown out with great curiosity and a tiny bit of worry.

 

“Wait, let’s just pull over for a sec and digest this together.” Kara huffs as she pulls a stop along the street of National City Park.

 

Lena remains quiet, she looks like she’s trying to understand how everything now is hushed, she could only hear what normal human hearing could, there are no thoughts from up to a hundred miles away. For the first time in Lena’s life, her world is silent and she feels comfortable; for the first time she could take an actual rest.

 

“Right so, by mute everything you mean the thoughts of everybody around you?” Kara asks, her hand still in the woman’s grasp.

 

“Yes, it’s so noiseless in my head right now Kara. I - ” Lena stalls.

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s relaxing, to be honest.” Lena almost shyly admits, something in Kara’s chest flourishes, the thought of being a source of calm and quiet for Lena warms her heart.

 

“I’m glad you feel that way Lena.” Kara smiles, “But we still don’t know if it’s a good thing or not, for you. We need a diagnosis.” Kara suggests.

 

“You’re right.” Lena huffs, still not wanting to let go of the woman.

 

“But for now, do you wanna go for a walk? There’s this hot dog stall at the center of the park, it’s our favorite.” Kara offers, feeling the disappointment from the Omega. She doesn’t want to let go of the warm soft hand holding hers at the moment herself, there’s something about Lena being this close that sends her a certain feeling of calmness, a certain sense of completeness if she’s being honest. The feeling although unusual is welcome, because for the first time in Kara Danvers’ life, she feels like there’s nothing more, even no one else she needs.

 

“I’d love that.” Lena nods with a small smile.

 

“Yeah?” Kara smiles back.

 

“Yeah.” Lena nods as she lets go of Kara’s hand, so abruptly that the flood of noise made her take huge gulps of air as she waited for Kara.

 

The captain quickly turns the engine off before getting out of the car to round towards Lena’s side. Kara dutifully opened the door for the woman and offers a hand to her again. Lena slightly frowns but it was easily vanished by Kara’s beaming smile.

 

“You said the quiet relaxes you. I want you to be relaxed. Of course, only if you want to?” Kara says.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” The woman says as she takes Kara’s hand again the same way she did earlier, like a handshake, making Kara giggle.

 

“Here, this one’s more comfortable to do.” Kara huffs as she moves to entwine their hands together, Lena’s fingers filling the spaces of her own just right. “There.” Kara winks before she lightly tugged on the woman’s hand to lead her towards the park.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay about this? You don’t have someone who might be upset seeing you holding hands with me?” Lena quietly asks, making Kara slow down to match her pace. “I’ll have to warn you, I’m not the one to let anyone to hurt me.” Lena huffs making the blonde burst into giggles the woman couldn’t help but mirror.

 

“I’m sure. And no, I don’t have anyone.” Kara shrugs.

 

“For someone quite like yourself?” Lena frowns.

 

“Ahey! What's that supposed to mean?” Kara raises an eyebrow.

 

“You know what I mean.” Lena said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“I don’t have the best track record in that department, read through Alex’s mind she knows everything.” Kara offers, Lena snorts.

 

“You’re encouraging me to be invasive again, you’re my trainer, Kara. You're my voice of reason and righteousness.” Lena scolds.

 

“Right, but we’re talking about personal experiences, that’s not part of work.” Kara grins all the same.

 

They continued walking the stretch of the pathway towards the center of the park where a sculpted fountain was nestled, along with a good number of food stalls. Lena is the one mostly quiet, her eyes couldn’t leave the sight of Kara’s hand holding hers, and the warm feeling that’s continually ripping through her chest at the thought of Kara becoming more important to her now more than ever. She’s a hundred percent sure, there’s really something about the Alpha that sets her apart from anyone else.

 

“Lena?” She hears the woman call out as they stop by one of the hot dog stalls.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What would you want to have?” Kara asks nodding towards the direction of the posted menu.

 

“Oh. Uhh, I honestly don’t know, but if you could choose for me that’d be great.” Lena smiles.

 

“Okay.” Kara nods, this is her favorite stall in the park, hers and Alex’s. They spend some of their sisters’ day walking around and ending up here, munching on dirtied hot dogs, and sharing conversations. They’re some of Kara’s most favorite days of her life, and she tells Alex just that every single time. “Two of The Hollywood Legend please.” Kara tells the man behind the stove who kindly smiles and proceeds to build their hot dog sandwiches.

 

“I know, I’m going to try something.” Kara says as if she’s suddenly hit with an idea, making the omega frown. Kara gently free herself from the woman’s hand igniting the surge of everything back to Lena all at once, the feeling was overwhelming but more bearable this time.

 

“Everything’s back to normal?” Kara asks.

 

“Yes, overwhelmingly so.” Lena chuckles.

 

“Right, sorry about that.” Kara says.

 

“Two Hollywood Legends, Kara.”

 

“Thanks, Marvin.” Kara grins handing the middle aged man a fifty. Kara then gave her one of the sandwiches along with a can of flavored fizz before leading them to the nearest empty bench.

 

“So, what’s your idea?” Lena asks as they settle down.

 

“Oh yeah, I was thinking if the effect varies in some degree, for example, what happens if I sit next to you this close?” Kara asks, as she scoots super close to the woman without making any contact even the slightest.

 

“Nothing.” Lena shrugs.

 

“This?” Kara asks as she gently poked Lena’s shoulder with her index finger, making the woman laugh.

 

“Nothing, Kara. I think for it to work, we should be touching skin to skin.” Lena says.

 

“So this?” Kara asks again as she moves her index finger onto Lena’s forearm.

 

“Yes, that. Although not too quiet. I can still hear someone breaking up with her boyfriend over text, five blocks away from here.” Lena explains.

 

“Wow, this is weird. Do you feel anything else when we touch?” Kara asks, the question was innocent enough but Lena almost choked on her soda at the thought of what else she’s feeling when they do. “Bad I mean.” Kara clarifies making Lena smile.

 

“No there’s none. Just the absence of noise.” Lena assures the woman who visibly sighs in relief.

 

“Good, I thought - ” Kara stalls.

 

“What?”

 

“I thought maybe for some reason I make you vulnerable, and God, I don’t want that to happen.” Kara confesses warming a part of Lena’s chest.

 

“You don’t?” Lena asks more like a tease.

 

“No! Of course, that would be horrible.” Kara says her face contorts to a visible pain just thinking about it.

 

“You’re right, that would be the worst.” Lena agrees as they settle with just sitting close side by side watching the rest of the park go by.

 

They stay silent for a quite a while, just appreciating the human activity in the area. The people under the shades of the huge oak trees, some lying on a blanket talking while sharing lunch together, some reading, others just passing by, and a few kids fooling around the floor fountain shooting up water from time to time. It’s a peaceful sight, easy for the both Supers. Kara could relax while Lena could tune out to anything else on her own while Kara’s keeping her hands to herself.

 

“How’s your first day out so far?” Kara huffs after she finished her soda.

 

“Great, thank you for making it easy.” Lena says throwing Kara a short glance and a smile, which the Alpha caught.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“And thank you for sharing your story with me.” Lena points out, Kara chuckles.

 

“You did the same the other night.”

 

“I thought that was just you being my trainer.”

 

“It was me being your friend more than anything else.” Kara assures. “You ready to go back? Maybe we could ask Alex and the other doctors to diagnose us.” Kara offers.

 

“Sure, I want to know as well.” Lena agrees.

 

“Okay. Up we go.” Kara beams as she takes Lena’s hand in hers again. Kara heard a quiet laugh from the Omega before she felt the hand she’s holding tighten in hers.

 

**…**

 

“Okay, you’re telling me, Lena’s ability to read minds stops when you touch her?” Alex asks while they’re in Lena’s chamber again. Alex, Sam, Winn, Doctor Smyth, and Jon with them.

 

“That’s about it.” Kara nods, feeling a bit weird while everyone is looking at them, studying them even.

 

“Sample.” Alex says.

 

“What?” Kara frowns.

 

“Show me how. Sam will monitor Lena’s numbers.” Alex orders.

 

“Fine, Lena?” Kara calls out offering her hand to the woman. Alex raises an eyebrow but waits, Sam’s internally smiling, Jon, Winn and Doctor Smyth are beyond amazed.

 

Lena slips her hand in Kara’s like they did back in the park and the same silence envelopes her. Lena closes her eyes and evenly breathes out feeling the relief.

 

“Lena’s third and fourth powers became dormant.” Sam announces.

 

“Lena, could you try and read my mind?” Alex asks, Lena then focused her eyes on the redhead and stared hard, but there’s a wall, there’s nothing.

 

“No Major Danvers.” Lena shakes her head.

 

“How about your force field?” Alex asks, Lena breathes in deeply as her force field starts to envelope her and Kara.

 

“Okay, you still have your force field. How about your telekinesis?” Alex asks again, as she puts her pen on the table in front of her. Lena proceeds to simultaneously move the pen while still holding the force field around them.

 

“Both powers bases at 50%.” Sam says.

 

“Right, so Lena only loses her mind read and manipulations while they’re touching.” Alex concludes.

 

“But if Kara affects her, logically Lena should affect her as well, right? ” Winn asks from the back.

 

“Huh, we don’t know. It didn’t occur to me.” Kara huffs, suddenly realizing Winn’s point.

 

“Your numbers are at their lowest, but you could try.” Sam butts in.

 

“Let’s test your powers, Kara.” Alex orders.

 

“Is it okay if I carry you?” Kara turns to the woman who was only able to nod out of surprise. Kara nods back before she moves to sweep Lena off of her feet into a bridal carry, she then started to levitate both of them.

 

Lena’s skin warms up twice as it did when just holding Kara’s hand, having the strong arms of the super Alpha carrying her like she’s paperweight is doing things to Lena that she couldn’t begin to explain for herself, it’s both soothing and overwhelming at the same time.

 

“Speed?” Alex says.

 

“Hang on, Lena.” Kara warns, Lena then tucks her head and holds onto Kara’s shoulders as tight as she could as they land on the floor again before she felt a vision blurring speed, Kara made a quick pause and Lena could clearly hear the traffic of the afternoon rush hour and then back to where they were standing inside Lena’s chamber.

 

“Heat vision?” Sam asks, Kara nods before looking at the opposite direction of the people inside the room, shooting a bluish white hot beam to the room’s ceiling that’s designed to receive such blow to a minimum.

 

“And, strength.” Alex huffs, tapping the metal table in between them. Kara puts Lena back to her feet, moves to hold her hand again, and steps closer to the table. Kara raises her balled fist before pounding it on the metal with a force of a Nile crocodile bite, or approximately 5,000 psi. The metal table cleaves in the middle before eventually breaking apart.

 

“All powers based at 50%.” Sam says. Kara then stands up and takes a step back, there was silence in the room until Jon clears his throat.

 

“You’re bleeding Kara.” Jon says pointing at Kara’s right hand.

 

“What?” Kara frowns as she raises her hand to her eye level seeing a shard of metal plunged deeply on her flesh. “Wow.” Kara huffs she could feel the sting but she's more fascinated to see the red slowly flows down her knuckle where the piece of metal is lodged.

 

“She’s never bled before.” Alex exclaims.

 

“She is supposed to be invulnerable, all Alphas are.” Sam adds. Lena then pulls her hand away from Kara in panic.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just flesh wound.” Kara instantly cooes as she removes the metal from her hand, the wound easily closing in the absence of Lena’s skin against hers.

 

“Okay, that’s some weird shit.” Winn bucks. “You just regenerated like nothing happened when she let go of your hand.”

 

“So it’s now established that Lena loses her 3rd and 4th power when you two touch and you lose your invulnerability.” Sam declares.

 

“Do you guys feel anything else?” Doctor Smyth finally speaks, both of the supers shake their head in response. “I’ll need to run more test on the both of you so we can see if there's any molecular changes in both your biology aside from the visible ones, and if there’s a long term effect on you as well.” Doctor Smyth details.

 

“Of course, Doc.” Kara agrees right away.

 

“Right, I’ll schedule you for two different sessions, and one with you together.” The doctor says before exiting the chamber to prepare for the sessions.

 

“Winn and I will continue with the upgrade, update me of the results.” Jon says before nodding Winn out of the room to give the women a time for themselves. Alex nods back before the men made their exit.

 

“How did you two find out about this?” Sam was the first to ask when she turns back to the two women who’s idly standing behind them. Kara and Lena exchanged looks before Lena beats Kara to answering the question.

 

“Kara was telling me the reason why she doesn’t want to go out and wear the cape, I reached out to hold her hand and to tell her that it’s okay, but then when I did I was stunned with the sudden quietness. It was the first time it ever happened.” Lena explains while the three women listen.

 

“And did you feel weak? Or any signs of invulnerability other than the quiet?” Alex asks.

 

“No, I feel normal.”

 

“Same with me, until I punched the table.” Kara huffs.

 

“Well at least, you regenerated when Lena breaks the contact.” Sam says.

 

“Is there anyone in history like us?” Lena asks, mostly Sam, and even before the older woman could answer, Lena already knew it.

 

“Nothing quite like the both of you. We never encountered a super Omega before, and Kara and Clark worked normally with common Omegas in the past. Lucy, Kara’s Omega friend could read her mind like the rest of us.” Sam explains.

 

“Do you think Clark will react the same way I did if Lena touches him?” Kara frowns.

 

“Once we have the results we could answer that.” Alex shrugs.

 

“But knowing Lena was able to read and manipulate Clark’s mind before, I don’t think the reactions will be the same.” Sam recalls.

 

“Right.” Kara nods.

 

“Well then, I’ll go get back to briefing the team about Quebec, Kara join us after?”

 

“I’ll be right there.” Kara nods, Alex smiles before turning towards the door, when Sam slightly clears her throat.

 

“I’ll research on your case, see if we have anything on the system about this.” Sam suggests as she stood up from sitting down in front of Lena.

 

“Thanks Sam.” Lena huffs with a smile making the woman smile back.

 

“Of course.” Sam nods as follows Alex out of Lena’s chamber.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lena softly says once they’re alone, making Kara frown.

 

“About what?”

 

“Kara, you bled for the first time today, and it’s because of me. I am the one making you vulnerable not the other way around.”

 

“It’s not your fault, we needed to know what effects it has on both of us and now we know. It changes nothing.” Kara says with a shrug making Lena shake her head.

 

“It changes everything, Kara. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Lena you’re not hurting me, you’re not going to hurt me.” Kara says trying all her best to assure the Omega, but the woman remains distant and unconvinced. Kara takes a step forward waiting for Lena to back away but she didn’t. Kara pushes a bit more stepping inside the Omega’s personal space, she could see Lena still shaking maybe from the sight of blood on Kara earlier.

 

“We don’t know that.” Lena justifies. Kara then reaches out to hold both of Lena’s hands making the Omega look down on their joined hands. Lena takes a deep breath at the quiet enveloping her again, something she’s certain she’ll never get used to or even keep close all the time.

 

“If anything ever happens, I know it isn’t your fault.” Kara softly says as she gently presses her forehead against the woman’s, the action was too intimate for their current standing for each other but Lena let the blonde do just that, Lena allowed Kara to comfort her.

 

“I’m scared.” Lena huffs as she looks up, green meets blue, like the first time they saw each other. Only this time they’re closer and more understanding of each other.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid, you now have someone that’ll always stand up for you. I’m not going anywhere, Lena, I’m here and I’ll always protect you.” Kara promises, catching Lena off guard.

 

She’s never have an Alpha to promise her protection before, hell, she’s never have anyone promise to keep her safe before, and now she finds herself suddenly under a Super Alpha’s security. Lena now knows her power, and how great they are but she also knows that in the world they live in, where new superhuman power combinations could surface anytime, to have someone who got your back is a beautiful thing - and she wants so much for it to be this blonde holding her right now. Kara didn’t wait for Lena’s answer though, she’s well aware of the gravity of her words, and she doesn’t want to put Lena on the spot even though she kind of already did, so she backs away with an understanding smile.

 

“That’s what friends do, Lena.” Kara nods with a smile as she let go of Lena’s hands. “I’ll just go check on Winn and Alex about Quebec, I’ll be around until later if you need me.” Kara adds as she starts to leave.

 

“Kara -”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.” Lena shyly smiles but it reaches her eyes, making Kara do the same.

 

“Always.” The blonde promises one more time, and she was gone.

 

**…**

 

“Winn, can I borrow one of these?” Sam asks pointing towards the last box of Autonomy available for use and backup.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking Sammy, but why?” Winn intrigues, the Beta has always been comfortable with Lena being able to read her mind while at work, because according to her there’s nothing she doesn't already know, so for the woman to borrow one now is out of character.

 

“I’m curious about Kara and Lena’s case, I wanna research about it without anyone of them knowing the answer right away.” Sam explains, Winn quickly saw the reason making him now in agreement.

 

“I see.” Winn nods.

 

“The Autonomy was never removed from Alura right?”

 

“Nope, and I upgraded it only last week.”

 

“Okay, if anyone comes looking for me, I’m just around there somewhere.” Sam winks making the man chuckle.

 

“Noted.” Winn nods before going back to his upgrading.

 

Sam took the nearest elevator to go to the uppermost floor of the building, where the DEO’s most powerful Artificial Intelligence is located, The Alura. It was the product of decades of past and modern day studies, experiments, and discoveries about the super humankind that were encoded and programmed to help the DEO get the answers whenever they needed them throughout the history of all recorded superhumans.

 

Alura was named after Kara’s biological mother, the first yet unrecorded semi-super Omega who was one of the doctors working for the government before the DEO was formed, and the detection of superhuman powers was still on its baby phase.

 

Alura had the rare combination of mind read and manipulation, and telekinetic powers. She and her then colleague and soon-to-be husband, Zor-El, spent most of their time in the government helping the humans understand how superhumans came to be, they became the unwilling participants to the pioneering team of the modern day studies on the superhumans.

 

Alura Zor-El excelled in her work for the government through her brain’s endless capability to absorb knowledge and apply them appropriately, making her one of the untouchables, the sought after, the in demand, until the development of the first superpower reader came to life. It was only a matter of time before the government detected Zor-El’s and her powers, that led to their imprisonment, losing everything they worked hard for. They were betrayed by the same people they trusted, and used their own works against them in the process. The discovery of their only child’s capabilities was the last straw, Kara was taken away from their home when she was two years old and was shipped somewhere not one of them knows. Them being part of the pioneering team of doctors who launched the project, didn’t exempt them from the experiment itself. They were stripped off of their identities, and their history was erased because the government couldn’t accept the fact that their most prized employees weren’t humans.

 

“Good afternoon, Alura.” Sam speaks as she entered the almost empty spherical space, which only contains the table where the control panel is and a chair, floating right in the middle of the room.

 

“Good afternoon, Doctor Arias.” The AI greets back as the single path walk towards the control panel started to extend and light up for Sam to walk the distance to the second platform.

 

“I need your help.” Sam sighs as the whole place comes to life.

 

“I’m at your service, Doctor Arias.” The voice of the woman reverberates through the emptiness despite the built-in sound proofing.

 

“Do you know anything about superhuman vulnerabilities? Aside from Uranium and Plutonium?”

 

“According to my archive, in 1986, Kryptonite was discovered at the same time Clark Kent, also known as Superman was rescued at the fortress in the middle of the Antarctic. Kryptonite makes Superman vulnerable enough to be killed, in my theory, Kryptonite has the same effect to the other supers that will be recorded in the future.”

 

“In your theory? You mean?” Sam frowns.

 

“That includes, future Super Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.” Alura adds.

 

“Lena.” Sam huffs, only to herself. “When did you theorize about this Alura?” Sam couldn’t help but ask.

 

“September 26, 2006.”

 

“That was when your daughter - Kara was rescued.” Sam says.

 

“Yes. With the new knowledge added to my system during the upgrade that year I encountered more semi-supers and saw what was missing in their biology making them secured in the presence of Kryptonite but not the full supers.” The AI answers making Sam bite her tongue.

 

“Is there a record about superhuman to superhuman vulnerability? When they touch specifically?”

 

“Here’s what I found, there was a 1994 study by scientists led by Doctor Zor-El, about the unearthed remains of the very first superhuman ancestors who lived approximately around 1750 to the early 1800s, in the Andes, inside a well preserved tomb that was intricately designed with stone carved non-human symbols and drawings that told a story about the most powerful being that’ll ever walk the Earth.”

 

“The Genesys?” Sam asks, as the scrolls through hologram slides being presented to her by Alura.

 

“The Genesys is a three-part epic, that told the story of the beginning of time for the non-humans. It was told through symbols and drawings that covered points of where they came from, how they came to be, and how they reproduce. A chapter of The Genesys that was found carved on the stone formation inside the cave of the tomb surrounding the remains was roughly translated as the foreshadowing of the future, when even more powerful creatures will conquer the world.”

 

“Even more powerful than the superhumans now?” Sam frowns.

 

“The most powerful, Zor-El and I concluded them as the _Semideus_.”

 

“ _Semideus_ is the Latin for demigods. Gods aren’t real Alura.”

 

“But the experiments we did were.” The AI countered catching Sam off guard.

 

“Elaborate.” Sam commands.

 

“We took the work of fiction into reality, Zor-El and I studied and built Project _Semideus_ before Kara Zor-El was born. We wanted to know what characteristics are needed to be fused together to create one _semideus._ ”

 

“Oh god.” Sam inhales deeply as the visuals flooded right before her eyes. “What did you draw in the conclusion, Alura?”

 

“None. We weren’t able to finish the project.”

 

“Because you were captured?”

 

“And because there were no recorded super Alphas and super Omegas before. Only the supers of both types could try and procreate them, Doctor Arias, in theory of course. We superhumans, each has unique biology written inside of us that only matches one other for perfect reproduction. As Zor-El affectionately described it before, our fated partners were already chosen for us even before we meet them.”

 

“That’s a little archaic.” Sam scoffs.

 

“It was, that was why no one believed that to be true, until it was published officially.” The AI replied with the picture of the book cover and the exact page where it was mentioned.

 

“How did you come up of the theory that only Super Alphas and Super Omegas could -” Sam stalls still overwhelmed by the new information.

 

“Common Alphas and Omegas have their own unique design that make them biologically compatible, their genes have a certain, let’s just say puzzle pieces that fit like no other. That’s just how they’re designed to work. With that in the picture, the rarity of Alphas and Omegas before made them more special, maybe even until now, the population of superhumans isn’t at all balanced in the 21st century.”

 

“What’s that has to do with the demigod reproduction?”

 

“We tested Common Alphas and Omegas matched offsprings before, and though only one power from the dominant parent gene was acquired by the child, their genes showed mutation that’s far from that of an Alpha-Beta or a Beta-Omega child.”

 

“That is?”

 

“Their gene mutation enabled them to absorb other superhuman powers by touch, and use them for a certain period of time, the longest tested subject was able to absorb Zor-El’s super strength for 24 hours.”

 

“And through that you draw out the theory that when a super Alpha and Omega mate -”

 

“Nothing will be able to stop them.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“It aligns with the earlier studies, along with the fact that both parents could make each other vulnerable one way or another as a way to bond.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Vulnerability is inevitable but also unpredictable.”

 

“Do you have a sample of any kind of possible vulnerability?”

 

“A common Alpha once permanently lost his invulnerability once he mated his match. While his Omega mate sacrificed one of her powers for good.” The AI says making Sam blink back to the holograms in disbelief.

 

“Are you talking about you and Zor-El?” Sam dares.

 

“Unbelievably compatible common Alphas and semi-super Omegas sacrifice more because they’re not supposed to be matched with each other. They defied biology, their offspring is an aberration.” Alura says almost like a shrug. “They do have a choice though, to not reproduce, but that’s another way of going against their nature, the sexual one.”

 

“But no observation for both supers were done in the past?”

 

“Not that I know of.” Alura confirms at the same time Sam’s phone buzzes, it was a message from Alex. “You just have to remember Doctor Arias, a common and a semi-super could already create three combinations of offspring, one of those is always a super. Imagine the possibilities of what two supers could do.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sam slowly breathes out. “And that’s all for today, I guess.” Sam huffs as she wobbles up from the being hunched on her chair. The amount of new information is making her head throb and lightweight.

 

“You okay?” Sam hears Alex ask as she steps inside the main hall of the DEO again.

 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Sam chuckles.

 

“You look pale and dazed, let me remove that -”

 

“No!” Sam exclaims taking Alex, Winn, and Kara by surprise.

 

“Wow, Sammy what’s up?” Winn snorts trying to lighten things up a bit amidst the sudden tension between the older women.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry babe, it’s just - I went to consult Alura about what’s going on with Kara and Lena, and I couldn’t remove the Autonomy because I’m not sure if I could be able to explain to Lena or even Kara what’s going on with them. I - I need time to prepare my explanation.” Sam says, concerning Alex even more.

 

“It’s - is it that bad?” Kara asks.

 

“I’m not so sure, Kar. I’m sorry. Just give me more time, I’ll tell you two after your sessions tomorrow, is that okay?” Sam hesitates.

 

“Oh, of course, Sam. No rush. Swear.” Kara says backing down, whatever her mother’s artificial intelligence told Sam, the Beta sure was expecting nothing of it. It’s the first time Kara is seeing Sam like this, and she couldn’t help but worry.

 

“I think you two should go home and rest.” Winn suggests looking at the current state of the Major and the Doctor.

 

“Winn’s right, a lot has happened today. Cut yourselves some slack. We can handle things here.” Kara agrees.

 

“Are you sure?” Alex worries knowing they’re still behind the actual schedule of the raid in Quebec.

 

“One night couldn’t hurt. Come on, off you go you two.” Kara says slightly pushing both her sisters out to the elevators. And none of them raised a hand for protests, accepting the out and succumbing to the need for rest.

 

“It’s not a bad thing.” Sam huffs before they get inside the elevator.

 

“What do you mean, Sam?” Kara frowns.

 

“Whatever your mother’s AI told me about you and Lena isn’t a bad thing, it’s amazing to be honest, so amazing that we’ll have to re-evaluate everything we know about you two.” Sam says now making both of the Danvers sisters frown.

 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I sure would never want to hurt her.” Kara confesses catching Alex and Sam off guard.

 

“You’re not going to hurt her, Kar.” Sam assures pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

 

“Thanks, Sam.” Kara smiles as they pull away. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t work too late.” Alex reminds as the doors closed.

 

“We won't.”

 

**…**

 

“Good morning!” Winn beams as he comes into Lena’s chamber at eight in the morning, laptop, coffee tray, and breakfast sandwiches bearing. Winn easily saw how the Omega’s face lit up and fell a bit when she saw no one else coming in.

 

“Good morning, Agent Schott.” Lena smirks knowingly.

 

“Ugh, you reading my mind is so not cool sometimes.” Winn whines as he puts his things on the table. “Breakfast?”

 

“You are actually the easiest to read, Agent Schott.” Lena teases making the man snort, the woman then gave in to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and easily found her place on the chair opposite the jolly nerd in the morning.

 

“Please call me Winn, and I know you’re looking for someone else but Kara’s with the team, briefing them and preparing them for the worst case scenarios.”

 

“Quebec is being a pain.”

 

“I agree with you completely.” Winn nods before firing up his laptop again.

 

“What are you doing here, Winn?”

 

“I kind of need your help on this update I’m working on, would you give it a look?” Winn hesitates, Lena raises an eyebrow making the guy squirm to her own satisfaction.

 

“Of course I would love to, I’m just surprised that I’m allowed to do this now?”

 

“You’re not technically, but I need a new perspective, my subordinates are slowly adapting the way I think, it’s boring.” Winn whines again making the woman giggle.

 

“Right, and what do I get from helping you?”

 

“Oh you’re good. Please don’t make me regret this.”

 

“You’re the most fun Beta in this building Winslow Schott Jr do you know that?” Lena chuckles shaking her head, Winn laughs along.

 

“Well, that’s me.”

 

“Anyway, let me have a look.” Lena says motioning for Winn to give her his laptop and the agent sighs in relief in an instant.

 

“Here.”

 

“What are you trying to achieve?”

 

“Kara wants to have the clearest view of the inside of the camp, not only the number of superhumans but also the weapons they have in-store.”

 

“That’s tough.”

 

“It is! That's why I’m stuck.”

 

“So the team works on just detecting where and not the exact statistics even before?”

 

“Nope, the DEO is advanced alright? But not LuthorCorp advanced to be honest.” Winn confessed.

 

“LuthorCorp?” Lena raises an eyebrow again as she scrolls through the thread of program codes.

 

“Ahuh, the top technological and scientific company in the world.”

 

“You seem to idolize Alexander Luthor.”

 

“Who wouldn’t? He’s a genius, scientist, billionaire-industrialist, and philanthropist.”

 

“Right.” Lena shrugs.

 

“Oh you’re smug, I know you’re more of a genius than he is but he’s a human so he’s an exception.”

 

“I understand the obsession, Winn. He seems to be a good man, I can hear his thoughts at the moment.”

 

“Oh my God! You do? Oh who am I kidding? What's he thinking?” The man eagerly probes making Lena chuckle.

 

“He’s thinking of building two hospitals at the moment, one for the children, and one for the cancer patients.” Lena supplies seeing Winn vibrate in front of her, she laughs even more.

 

“You’re amazing, thanks for doing that but you can tune out now. Top secret, come on.” Winn slightly scolds.

 

“Fine, now let’s talk about this mess of a code you did.”

 

“It’s not a mess! Oh my God, you’re impossible.” Winn dignifies and they both break into laughter.

 

**…**

 

“Kara! Kara! Alex! Kara!”

 

“Winn, will you calm down and breathe?.”

 

“Lena got it! Lena got it!”

 

“Lena got what?”

 

“The perfect code, she built a hundred more sensors, she widen the scope, and she got it right!”

 

“Jesus, if you don’t stop screaming Winslow I’ll smack you on the head.” Alex grunts making Kara giggle.

 

“Just look at that beautifully coded program!” Winn exasperates as he projected the program at the hall monitor.

 

“So you passed your job to someone else?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

 

“Wait, what? No! It was all mine until I got stuck, okay? I needed help. Lena is a genius, and she’s free to help, so.”

 

“Let’s have a look.” Jon nods also pretty intrigued about what Winn is so hyped up about.

 

“Here, see the statistics? The precision?” Winn asks pointing out the new addition to the interface of their reader software.

 

“Oh wow. The power meter is amazing, how did she? At this distance?” Alex frowns.

 

“She said it has something to do with the power trace, you capture the trace, you capture them.”

 

“Like wolves in the hunt at night. They follow the scent of prey. ” Kara huffs.

 

“Exactly that.” Winn imperviously  nods.

 

“We could use this.” Jon concludes seeing the drastic changes on the old program they were using for almost a decade now.

 

“I'll gather the team.” Alex suggests as she rushes out of the main hall.

 

“I'll start recording all activities.” Winn adds before sitting down in front of his computer.

 

“What do you think, Kara?” Jon asks observing the blonde’s critical eyes on the monitor.

 

“It's amazing, that's exactly what I'm thinking of.” Kara confesses.

 

“You're right. I was thinking by the way -” Jon stalls making Kara look at him.

 

“About what?”

 

“About taking Lena in to work for the DEO.” Jon says making Kara’s jaw to slack.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“She helped Clark, now you and Winn, and both of her works are great. She knows what she's doing. It would be a waste to hold her in her chamber any longer.” Jin explains, Kara smiles feeling proud of what Jon just said about the Omega.

 

“I'm sure she'd be thrilled.”

 

“Go tell her, I'll have the Autonomy taken down.”

 

“As in now?” Kara wows.

 

“Do you wanna work with your Omega or not?”

 

“Oh my God, not you too Jon.” Kara whines making his superior chuckle. “I'm ending this conversation now, okay? Thank you, and bye.” Kara rumbles as she walks toward the chambers.

  
“Just so you know, we're all rooting for you.” Jon calls, Kara’s eyes almost bulge out making her superspeed to where her Omega - the Omega friend - her Omega friend is. _Right, friend. Goodluck Kara._


	5. What Happens in Mont-Joli?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!
> 
> I apologize for the delay in updates, a ton of things happened lately and a lot more is happening but I'm eager to write what's going to happen next, so here yah go! I swear chapter 6 is the last.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts? :D

“Are you sure about this?” Alex asks Jon, once Kara is out of the main hall. They’ve started talking about absorbing the Omega into the team since all of Lena’s powers were laid out in front of them, especially Lena’s ability to project another consciousness. Alex knew Jon couldn’t pass up the opportunity of utilizing at the same time protecting the Super Omega for the greater good and Lena’s own as well.

 

“I’m convinced that this is the perfect time to take Lena in, she has helped us immensely over the short period of time, even helped Kara save National City from rogue Superman, I want to give her enough credit.” Jon explains making Alex smile.

 

“I think you’re right, she’s ready.” Alex agrees.

 

“Jackpot!” Winn suddenly beams alerting his two superiors.

 

“What is it Winn?” Alex was the first one to ask as they hover behind the IT genius.

 

“Look at that beauty. Every number, every thermal movement, every equipment and arsenal they have is visible from Quebec all the way here!” Winn explains as he pulled up different windows for each data they’re monitoring. Alex looks over to her superior who’s sporting a subtle smirk.

 

“Well, I guess it’s safe for you to take a holiday leave moving forward.” Alex declares mostly to Winn making the IT genius chuckle.

 

“If Lena works like this all the time, I could take a Sabbatical for a month!” Winn agrees making the redhead snort.

 

“As if?” Alex scoffs, making Winn look over to their director for reinforcements.

 

“Two weeks tops.” Jon says raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll take that sir!”

 

“And unpaid.” Jon added.

 

“No way!”

 

“Yes way, so carry on now, we got some fighting to prepare for.” Alex snorts.

 

“So unfair.” Winn whines but proceeds with refreshing the software to show the real time numbers they’re going to monitor.

 

**…**

 

“Hi!” Kara greets as she walks inside Lena’s chamber a little too cheerful even for her usual sunny self, the energy made the Omega look at her funny with a smiling frown. Lena still couldn’t and apparently would never be able to read what’s on the Alpha’s mind, and as frustrating as it is, something about the secrecy weirdly calms Lena’s anxious self. What she doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, simple as that.

 

“Mind telling me what you’re happy about?” Lena asks with a playful raise of her eyebrow.

 

“You.” Kara almost instantly blurts making her stammer and accidentally bump against the corner of the metal table. “I - I mean, what makes me happy at the moment is related to you.” Kara clears up, Lena raises her eyebrow higher, enough to make the Alpha sweat if that’s even physically possible.

 

“Do tell.” Lena urges, Kara chuckles. Lena then walks toward where the blonde is and takes the empty seat in front of Kara at the table.

 

“Well, I have this with me.” Kara says putting an official access card with the DEO logo on it along with a silver key attached to a keychain with the number 105 embossed on its leather. Lena frowns as she stares hard on the items in front of her.

 

“What are these for?”

 

“I’m sure you heard Jon’s thoughts a while ago?” Kara teases with what Lena makes out as a proud smile on her lips, it sends warmth to Lena’s chest and shivers down her spine. Nobody else looked at her like this before, the kind of look ,which entails equal parts of genuine concern and curiosity.

 

“Oh.” Lena huffs, “I thought that meant me staying here for good.”

 

“What?” Kara slightly frowns.

 

“I mean, I’ll be absorbed to be utilized.”

 

“No, Lena, it’s nothing like that. And even if it is, for some bizarre reason, I wouldn’t let that happen.” Kara dignifies, making the Omega blush.

 

“You wouldn’t?” Lena backfires instead playfully.

 

“Would never. You’ll be one of us, Lena. Well, of course that is, if that’s what you want?” Kara hesitates, despite the evident excitement in her voice.

 

“I do have a choice?”

 

“Are you really asking me that?” Kara raises an eyebrow, the raven-haired woman chuckles.

 

“I would really love to help superhumans, like us.” Lena sincerely says, Kara grins widely.

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kara nods, “Now that’s settled, I’d like to give you this badge, please take good care of it. Never lose it. It has an all-access feature so losing it would be detrimental to the DEO’s privacy and security. And this is your locker key, locker number 105. All officers like Alex, Winn, Sam, and me have locker numbers starting with 1, it will contain everything you’d need in your time working with the DEO.” Kara explains.

 

“You mean -” Lena stalls, eyes widening at the realization.

 

“Yes, you’ll be one of the officers, Lena. You’ll get a monthly salary as well as bonuses, which should be enough to get you a place in the outside world. But we’re always on call so, you might want to get a place nearest here.” Kara says with a confident wink, leaving the woman utterly flabbergasted.

 

“You’re not kidding.” Lena huffs.

 

“I’m most certainly not!” Kara hisses.

 

“I don’t know where to start. I’ve never had anything to myself all my life.” Lena says stopping them both to think.

 

“It’s never too late for a first time.” Kara encourages, “You’re one of the bravest, and absolutely the most intelligent superhuman I came to know, you’d know exactly what you want when you’re out of here.” Kara adds making Lena’s heart sink a bit, and she couldn’t explain why.

 

_ Kara, you there? We need to get ready now. We’ll leave tomorrow after your tests. _ Kara hears Alex through her ear piece instantly alerting her.

 

“You need to leave.” Lena says, also hearing Alex’s thoughts all the way from the main hall.

 

“Yeah, but I’ll see you for our tests tomorrow?” Kara smiles as she stands up.

 

“W - what am I supposed to do until then?” Lena worries, Kara stops to think before she snatches the access card from the table.

 

“Here, learn all you want.” Kara offers making Lena laugh.

 

“You really telling me to do that?” Lena dares.

 

“Jon pulled down the Autonomy not more than 30 minutes ago! You’re too fast!” Kara exclaims even though she already knew better, the both of them laugh.

 

“There’s still one Autonomy secured though.” Lena says with an eyebrow raise.

 

“Yeah, the Alura is the single most protected Artificial Intelligence in this building, the most important as well.” Kara explains.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ll tell you about it when we get back from Quebec, for now, think about your future apartment.”

 

“Are you -” Lena calls out stalling Kara from leaving.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you going to help me find a place to stay at?”

 

“If you want me to.” Kara winks before she exits the chamber without closing the door. “Sam’s still here, she could show you around.” She adds and then she’s gone.

 

For the first time in this lifetime, Lena is free, despite the DEO issued scrubs she’s still wearing; Lena feels free. It’s like a ton of weight is lifted off of her being, Kara just handed her the freedom to do whatever it is she wants to do and she chose to be where the blonde is, in a heartbeat. Aside from the urge to actually help superhumans their kind, Lena also feels the need to stay close to the Alpha, the inexplicable pull right from the first time they met has already grown to something more, even just for her, and if she’d be able to always just choose to be closer to Kara, everyone in this building best bet she would.

 

After a few minutes of contemplation and staring at the door Kara left open, Lena pocketed the access card and clutched on her locker key before she takes the box of her books to take with her. Lena slightly wobbled as she walks towards the exit, she’s imagining things, expecting looks and a surge of overwhelming unspoken reactions from all of the people who are going to see her, a Super Omega walking freely in their midst. The thoughts terrifies her, she doesn’t want to be treated more differently than she already experienced in the past. She’s far too exhausted to deal with another level of conduct towards her. Lena was so focused on making it to the locker room unseen while tuning out from people’s thoughts as much as she could when she heard someone.

 

“Good day, Officer Lena. Doctor Arias would like to see you. She’s at the meeting room B upstairs.” A shorter blonde greets and informs her with a smile.

 

“T - thank you, Agent Lance.” Lena stutters but came through with a shy smile, the woman’s grin only widens before she nods in acknowledgement.

 

_ She’s drop dead gorgeous! No wonder Captain Danvers is so into her.  _ Lena’s eyes widened at the thought that came from the agent who’s now rounding down the corner towards the cafeteria. Lena’s steps quicken as her heart started to race that she was almost out of breath when she bursts inside meeting room B where Sam was, whom she also surprised the hell out of.

 

“Lena! What’s the rush?!” Sam exclaims.

 

“I’m sorry, I just - why am I suddenly Officer Lena?!” Lena exasperates making the brunette laugh.

 

“Sit down, Officer Lena.”

 

“Stop - stop it please.”

 

“I can see that you’re already too freaked out.” Sam teases some more.

 

“I hate you so much.” Lena huffs as she slumps on the chair in front of the woman who’s still giggly.

 

“Before Director Jones pulled the Autonomy down, he has already informed everyone about you being absorbed as one of us.”

 

“But -”

 

“But what?”

 

“But I didn’t have any proper training to be an officer, let alone be an agent. You finished your double bachelors, Alex is a scientist first before a Major, Winn is an IT genius, and Kara - ” Lena stalls, all the other information she provided she got when she read through each person’s mind, apart from Kara of course.

 

“Kara is 80% agent, she had the most training here in the DEO among the rest of us but, she earned enough credits to finish her bachelors in journalism, so you have that.” Sam fills in with a chuckle.

 

“Take me seriously!” Lena hisses.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam exclaims pushing Lena even more.

 

“You are insufferable.” Lena accuses, before they break into laughter.

 

“Lena you have to relax, there’s nothing in this place that you don’t already know. But if you’re really worried about what the others would have to say about you, I could schedule you for a crash courses of the things all new recruits should undergo before they could be called an agent.” Sam offers making Lena sigh in relief.

 

“I would gladly do that please and thank you.” Lena huffs making the older woman chuckle and shake her head.

 

“Did Kara already give you your access card and locker key?”

 

“Yeah, but I still don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.”

 

“You know what you can do? Head to the nearest exit and just go outside.” Sam shrugs, as if Lena wasn’t a former captive and DEO detainee.

 

“You’re trying to make it sound like it’s that easy.”

 

“Because it is. I know! Change into the clothes Kara gave you the other day, I’ll show you around the whole DEO, and then we’re going to fetch Ruby at her school. You want that?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Really?” Sam raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, really. I’d love to see your daughter. She seems amazing.”

 

“Oh she is, Kara loves her.”

 

“Dearly so.” Lena nods in agreement making Sam smile.

 

“Right, off you go, I’ll wait for you at the main hall. Locker room is in this floor left corridor.” Sam says with a smile, “And welcome to the DEO, Lena.”

 

“Okay, thank you Sam.” Lena hesitates but smiles as she stood up taking her box with her again.

 

**…**

 

“What do we have?” Kara asks once inside the meeting room packed with the three teams they’re going to take with them, two are the originals the plus one coming from the support the government sent them.

 

“70 superhuman soldiers, 30 medical personnel, and a mini infantry of man-wielded weapons.” Alex enumerates as Kara takes the seat beside Jon on the front row.

 

“Okay not too much?” Kara frowns.

 

“No but, 40 of those soldiers are semi-super Alphas. We still don’t know what their combinations might be.” Winn supplies, Kara instantly did a quick sweep of the room they are in, 60% of their agents including the backups are human, high-skilled and highly trained but are humans still. Kara couldn’t risk anyone in the room to be able to fight as much as she could, she wouldn’t be able to keep everybody in check all at once either.

 

“Kara? You with us?” Alex asks popping Kara’s bubble, the rest of the team are waiting for her reaction to Winn’s information all the while.

 

“I - uhh - yeah, but before anything else, can I have a word with you and Director Jones?” Kara huffs standing up from her swivel chair, Alex raises an eyebrow of concern. “Outside please?” Kara adds with a little more sense of urgency.

 

“What is it Kara? Something’s bothering you.” Jon quickly asks once their inside another meeting room adjacent to the bigger one they’re using.

 

“Kar?” Alex worries, Kara takes a deep breath before she turned to face both her superiors.

 

“I can’t do this to them, I mean, we can’t -” Kara starts.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“40 semi-super Alpha soldiers in one camp is too much for the human agents we have.” Kara explains.

 

“We have all necessary equipment to protect everyone Kar, we have backups.”

 

“That are also mostly human, Alex. aside from the 40 Alphas, I saw 20 Betas, and 10 Omegas with them, all classified as super soldiers.” Kara counters, “We’re not dealing with superhuman captives wanting to be rescued, they’re prepared to fight us.” Kara adds. Alex and Jon have never seen Kara this worried before. Kara trusts their people and their equipment with her life.

 

“Is this still about Clark?” Jon carefully asks making Kara look at him in a snap.

 

“I - it’s just -”

 

“Kara you can tell us what’s really bothering you, let us help you.” Alex offers as she softly clutches on the younger Danvers’ arm.

 

“I just don’t think our agents are ready to face that huge number of semi-super Alphas, it’s the first time this is going to happen.”

 

“What do you suggest we do?” Jon asks taking in the repercussions Kara’s trying to point out.

 

“I’m gonna ask Clark to come with us, and we’re going to filter the agents we’re going to bring with us. Their scores in close quarters and fighting skill should all be perfect.” Kara says.

 

“And the back up we requested?” Alex asks.

 

“They’re going to do a little bit of waiting, a mile away from the camp for the actual rescue.” Kara huffs ready for an answer.

 

“Okay, I think we could do that. I’ll talk to their commander now, while you two brief our agents.” Jon nods, making Kara visible sigh in relief.

 

“Thanks Jon.” Kara nods before before the director exits the room.

 

“What brought this up?” Alex frowns before letting Kara go.

 

“What Lena and I discovered about ourselves made me realize that, there’s so much more out there that we don’t know about us superhumans. We couldn’t just treat every camp like we used to, they’re getting more and more dangerous.” Kara dignifies making Alex weakly smile. Kara’s right, the new age is bringing in newer, more advanced science, and knowing exactly which one what camp is using would never be possible.

 

“Let’s go tell them the news.” Alex huffs as she led them back to the team.

 

“I’ll buzz Clark.” Kara says as she taps on the screen of the watch she’s wearing.

 

**…**

 

“Hey, coffee?” Kara greets and asks Lena who’s hanging out at the balcony all by herself.

 

“Hi, thanks.” Lena smiles back, she’s still wearing the clothes Sam told her to change into earlier, which is Kara’s sweater and sweatpants to be exact.

 

“Why are you all alone here?” Kara intrigues.

 

“Well, Winn said my first day at work officially starts tomorrow, Agent Larson said I shouldn’t hang in my old chamber anymore, Sam already went home after we fetched Ruby, and you’re busy planning for Quebec.” Lena explains, making Kara snort.

 

“Sorry about that, but you finally met Ruby, how was she?” Kara asks as she leans against the concrete rail of the balcony half an arm span away from Lena who’s still facing the late afternoon skyline of the city.

 

“She was lovely, her mind is so imaginative.” Lena smiles mostly to herself at the remembrance of the little Alphas thoughts earlier.

 

“Really?”

 

“She’s very intelligent too, I doubted she’s an Alpha.” Lena teases making Kara snort.

 

“Alpha’s can be both smart and strong at the same time, they’re not mutually exclusive.” Kara laughs and Lena does as well.

 

“I was just teasing.”

 

“Why aren’t you out of here?” Kara asks.

 

“Don’t you want me here anymore?” Lena backfires with an eyebrow raise making Kara choke a bit on her coffee.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Kara chuckles.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, I couldn’t read your mind remember? You gotta make sure you tell me clearly what you want.” Lena counters.

 

“Fine, let me rephrase my question, you’re not thinking of sleeping here, are you?” Kara riddles as she shifts to her side facing Lena who’s now turned to face her as well.

 

“Where would you rather have me sleep then?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

 

“Right.” Kara huffs only now realizing they haven’t looked up for a new place for Lena to move in to.

 

“How’s the planning for Quebec?” Lena asks in the absence of anymore response from the blonde.

 

“It’s clearer now, we’re all set. I might have to suit up and fight some soldiers tomorrow but, it’s better than have a huge number of human agents on ground.”

 

“Alex is thinking you’re still affected by what happened to Clark, is that right?” Lena asks, her voice soft and soothing, it makes Kara feel like she could tell her everything. It makes Kara feel comfortable about saying spilling what she truly feels.

 

“Partly yes, the other reason is, I would never want other people feel what I felt when Clark wasn’t himself, or anything worse than that.” Kara says more like a heavy sigh that Lena caught. Her heart voluntarily wrench at the sight of the Alpha who’s trying her best to deal with her emotions and to just genuinely care and have compassion for other people. Unlike any other Alphas Lena has encountered in the camp, who were all after making it known that they’re dominant, strong, untouchable, and emotionally unavailable leaders; even without the presence of a group to lead.

 

“You’re wearing yourself out, Captain Danvers. You should go home and get some rest.”

 

“You’re right, maybe I should.” Kara agrees with a smile, which catches the Omega off guard. Despite the hesitation she’s feeling, Lena braves and added a few more words for the Alpha to consider.

 

“You couldn’t possibly save everyone in the camps you raid all the time, but I know you’d still try, that’s one of the things I admire about you. But you taking all these responsibilities alone, that I don’t.” Lena says adding a light jab making the captain giggle.

 

“I’m sorry about that, Officer Lena.” Kara teases trying to push the conversation to the lighter side but the Omega just shook her head at the blonde. “You want to just stay in my place for the night? I can drive us here for the tests tomorrow, and then when we get back from Quebec we can start looking for your first apartment.” Kara offers as she straightens up, she saw those bright green eyes widen more than they already are and she couldn’t help but beam.

 

“A - are you sure that’s allowed?”

 

“Lena you’re a DEO officer now, and we’re friends right?”

 

“Yes.” Lena huffs in a heartbeat that instantly sent Kara’s heart a fluttery feeling.

 

“Do you wanna go watch TV until late, and eat an unhealthy amount of pizza and potstickers while lounging on a cozy couch after a long day of work?”

 

“That - that would be lovely.” Lena says a little too eagerly despite her self-control. Kara’s grin widens catching her off guard yet again.

 

“Great, then let’s go get some.” Kara says nodding Lena towards the direction of the elevator.

 

“Okay.” Lena smiles and nods back. The two casually walked back inside and to the elevators, Kara maintains her distance like the first time they went out, while Lena has her hands slightly clasped together in front of her.

 

“Tell me more about what happened with Sam and Ruby earlier.” Kara says as they wait for any doors to open.

 

“Well we had hotdogs in the park, then Ruby told me about your yearly hotdog eating contest there on her birthday that both Sam and Alex disapprove.” Lena recalls.

 

“Oh Ruby, you should come to her 12th birthday next month, we’re looking at beating our records from last year.” Kara enthuses making Lena shake her head.

 

“You know too much hot dogs isn’t good for your health.” Lena lightly scolds as they step inside the elevator at the same time.

 

“Blah.” Kara teases instead, Lena just rolled her eyes at the woman who smiled just the same.

  
  


“You saw what I saw?” Winn asks at the main hall.

 

“Were you creeping on the security cameras again?” Alex accuses as she passes back Winn on her way to the locker room.

 

“Kara just asked Lena to go home with her!” Winn exclaims.

 

“What?” Alex chokes up and almost tripped on her feet doing a complete 180 degree turn back to Winn.

 

“Look at this.” Winn says before taking the clip earlier from the balcony where Kara and Lena was.

 

_ “You’re wearing yourself out, Captain Danvers. You should go home and rest.” _

 

_ “You’re right, maybe I should.” _

 

_ “You couldn’t possibly save everyone in National City, but I know you’d still try, that’s one of the things I admire about you. But you taking all these responsibilities alone, that I don’t.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry about that, Officer Lena. You want to just stay in my place for the night? I can drive us here for the tests tomorrow and then when we get back from Quebec we can start looking for your first apartment.” _

 

_ “A - are you sure that’s allowed?” _

 

_ “Lena you’re a DEO officer now, and we’re friends right?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ “Do you wanna go watch TV until late, and eat an unhealthy amount of pizza and potstickers while lounging on a couch after a long day of work?” _

 

_ “That - that would be lovely.” _

 

_ “Great, let’s go get some.” _

 

“Wow.” Alex huffs.

 

“Right? Are we going to move flying to Quebec?”

 

“What are you talking about? No we’re not. But send me that clip, I’ll show it to Sam.” Alex orders.

 

“Oooh you’re not worried.” Winn teases. “You know that - uhh - joke? An Alpha and an Omega walk into a bar?”

 

“There’s no joke like that Winslow, just send me the clip and go home. Also, if you mess up with your task to monitor us tomorrow you’d need to get worried.” Alex playfully threatens.

 

“I’m going! No need to be mean!” Winn calls out to the older woman who’s already climbing the stairs up to the locker room.

 

**…**

 

“Your place is a bit further than Alex’s, and it’s more informal.” Lena points out on their way up the white walled stairs of Kara’s mid-rise apartment building. It’s the first time in a long time that Kara has invited anyone in her place, aside from Alex’s occasional home invasion, the place hasn’t seen action in such a long time.

 

Kara doesn’t have that much friends, in fact, all her friends are at the DEO. She doesn’t see the reason why make more than she already have now or needs. She’s done it in the past, she tried, but being herself in this city is hard enough let alone create relationships she wouldn’t be able to maintain.

 

“Yeah.” Kara huffs as they reach the second floor.

 

“Why is that?” Lena continues to ask while they walk the hallway down to the last unit, the corner and the biggest one in that building.

 

“Before I answer your question, would you mind opening the door for us?” Kara asks.

 

“Right, of course, keys?”

 

“Back right pocket.”

 

“Got it.” Lena huffs as Kara felt a hand slip inside her pocket.

 

“Thanks, and welcome to my humble abode.” Kara huffs as she let Lena walk inside first, who’s now looking equally amazed and pleased at what she’s seeing.

 

“It doesn’t look like how I imagined it would be.” Lena says while taking in the high ceilings, the tall windows that lined all walls of the semi rectangle floor plan of the unit, the cozy looking rust colored corduroy couch in front of a 50 inch television, the teal colored cupboards against the white and brick wall kitchen, and the medium sized wooden dining table for six with its mismatched chairs that actually work together giving the wooden floorboards a quirky feel.

 

“How did you imagine my house would be?” Kara asks more like a tease making Lena nervously chuckle.

 

“Remember, can’t read your mind so I used my imagination.” Lena shrugs. “I imagined this place like how you were at the DEO. Composed, serious, a bit friendly, but more on the formal side.”

 

“Right, you still got time to know me more.” Kara huffs, Lena snorts. “Now, while you choose what we watch, I’m just gonna prepare our food.”

 

“Sure, are you in the mood for drama, comedy, horror, animation, or epic?” Lena asks as she walks toward the living room right in the middle of the unit, she took the remote control from the wooden coffee table that’s cluttered with the daily paper, a gold watch with brown leather straps, a copy or two of The Reader’s Digest and, a small bowl of candies and mini chocolates.

 

“Anything you’d want, tonight’s your night.” Kara says t over her shoulder while she’s removing the tapes on the potstickers container.

 

“Hmm.” Lena hums as she scans Kara’s Netflix list, this time she notices it, the unassuming doorway made out of a translucent floor to ceiling curtain used as a divider. Inside the makeshift room, she could see a bright yellow door, with an unmade bed sitting on top of defunct wooden crates made to look like a bedframe right in front of it.

 

“Have you chosen yet?” She heard Kara’s voice right behind her making her jump a bit. “Sorry about that, I haven’t given you a quick tour eh?” Kara chuckles, Lena straightens up, and turned to face the blonde. “As you can see, this is the living area, that’s the kitchen, and behind that curtain is my room, where the bathroom is as well apparently.”

 

“You didn’t tell me you only have one room.” Lena points out.

 

“That’s fine, you can have the bed and I will have the couch.”

 

“Kara I couldn’t -”

 

“No turning back.” Kara raises an eyebrow enough for the Omega to cower a bit.

 

“You are unbelievable.” Lena accuses but Kara isn’t at all bothered, instead she ushered the woman to settle down.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now have a seat, make yourself comfortable, and let’s eat and watch our hearts out.” Kara says as she slightly pushes Lena down on the couch making the woman laugh.

 

“You’re nothing like Captain Danvers at the DEO when you’re at home.” Lena says, Kara smiles. She likes how Lena says everything she notices, it makes Kara feel like she should do the same. And she’d like that, she wants to be as open as possible to the Omega, that she couldn’t even explain why. Just like what Lena said earlier, she wants everything to be clear between the two of them because neither of them could read the other’s mind.

 

“No?”

 

“Not one bit, for starters, you have a bright yellow colored door for your bathroom.” Lena snorts.

 

“And I have mismatching dining chairs?” Kara plays along.

 

“A rust colored couch, teal colored cupboards, and an actual brick wall.” Lena finishes as Kara cracks up.

 

“You done pointing every little bit of out of character preferences in my apartment?” Kara playfully scolds.

 

“No we’re just halfway through.” Lena shakes her head and teases some more.

 

“You are the worst visitor ever.” Kara scoffs as she presses play on some action thriller movie.

 

“I try my best.” Lena adds up to Kara’s amusement.

 

“Just eat will you?” Kara says as she holds the box of pizza in front of the blushing woman.

 

“Thanks.” Lena grins before taking a slice of their pepperoni and cheese. Kara takes a slice of her own and quickly munches on it when she felt four succeeding pulse vibration inside her pocket.

 

**_Way to go Captain! - Sam_ **

 

**_Your tests are at 08:00 we leave for Quebec at approximately 13:00. - Alex_ **

 

**_Get yourself some protection first, kid. No pops, no pups. - Diana_ **

 

**_Winn said it was a pretty smooth way of asking her out. - Clark_ **

 

“Jesus.” Kara mutters mostly to herself but Lena heard her.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Oh sorry, it’s nothing. Just Alex and her late reminders.” Kara lies.

 

“Of course, by the way, you haven’t answered my question yet -”

 

“Question?”

 

“Yeah, my question earlier.”

 

“Oh! Oh yeah, well, this place is our first apartment here in the city, Alex and me. After our parents passed away and we were recruited by the DEO. This is the only place we could afford, while we wait for our first agent salary.” Kara explains.

 

“Oh.”

 

“That explains the variety of contrasting tastes and colors.” Kara snorts.

 

“And they actually work, your combined tastes succeeded in creating an inviting, warm, and comfortable place to live in.” Lena compliments making the Alpha smile through her blush.

 

“Yeah?” Kara raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah.” Lena gives a firm nod.

 

“Well, thank you for that.” Kara winks.

 

The two decided to continue watching what Kara randomly played on the television, with Lena asking her whatever question pops in her mind. Their conversation about anything else continued long after the food was gone and the 3rd movies’ end credits rolled up.

 

They both secretly found it fascinating how they could just think of more and more things to talk about with each other after hours of being together, and it’s just the best thing for now. Kara likes how easy it is to talk to the woman if she puts the constant crushing on her aside. Kara knew that if she plays it cool, if she stops herself from getting lost in those green eyes and killer smile, she could actually hold a good line of communication with Lena and so she does exactly that.

 

“I know you’re so used to your 4th power and all but, would you want take a few minutes of rest?” Kara suddenly offers amidst their conversation about Kara’s childhood with Alex after being rescued from Argentina.

 

Kara has all her attention on the woman in the past few hours that she’s convinced Lena’s momentary pauses weren’t just her thinking of the right thing to say or ask, it’s partly because of the place they are in. Kara’s unit is a block away from one of the city’s biggest four way intersections, closest to the Central Business District, and in the immediate vicinity of  two of the tallest buildings in the city as well, CatCo Media and LuthorCorp; so Kara knows how clamorous it has been for Lena since they arrived.

 

“Oh.” Lena hesitates, it’s late and she’s been with the Alpha for a good seven hours now, she’s tired but she doesn’t want to cut their conversation yet, Kara’s the only person Lena feels she could talk to about anything that comes into her mind.

 

Don’t get her wrong, she loves talking to Sam but the woman being a few years older than her makes her feel like she’s talking to an older sister, and being able to read Sam’s mind gives her the confirmation that the doctor do want Lena to see her as one isn’t helpful at all. And though she loves talking to and teasing Winn, their topics only revolve around technology, and Lena wants to keep it that way.

 

But Kara Danvers is something else, she listens not only with her ears but her eyes, she fancies looking at Lena while she’s talking and though it makes the Omega conscious about herself it doesn’t matter; what matters is Kara listens and somewhat somehow always knows what to say to keep them going.

 

“Of course, that is only if you want to?” Kara smiles in the absence of the woman’s response.

 

“Please, I’d like that.” Lena agrees with a shy smile. Kara then scoots closer to Lena offering her hand in the process. Lena knowingly slips her fingers in between Kara’s as their sides touch. This is the closest they’ve been with each other alone since they met, and that notion is suddenly overwhelming the Omega, but she doesn’t break the contact, she wants this, she needs this, in fact. The quiet could be good for her and her upcoming tests in the morning.

 

Kara proceeds to fully relax and rest her head on the backrest of the couch closing her eyes. Her face is suddenly calm and serene, she even released a sigh of relief as if holding Lena’s hand sends her a certain kind of comfort as well.

 

Lena carefully watches Kara for a few minutes, she couldn’t believe someone as magnificent as this woman exists, and that she’s able to hold her like this. Lena wanted so much to be closer to Kara, something she’s also deathly scared of doing, because she’s never done such a thing before. She knows she would never want to hurt the Alpha, but her lifelong practice of making herself believe that she’s incapable of intimacy and fully trusting someone with her own life to that extent would absolutely get in the way of her fully opening up to the blonde. And despite being a one of a kind Alpha, Lena knows Kara would want something with someone more concrete than the friendship Lena could offer at the moment. The quick conclusion easily eats on Lena’s confidence and aches her heart that she had to consciously stop herself from breaking away from the woman and running out of the apartment.

 

So instead, she focused on the good. She pushed every little bit of negative thoughts she has to the back of her mind because here right now in the safety of Kara’s apartment, where they’re both vulnerable superhumans to each other, Lena could see beauty that she’s not ready to give up just yet. And so she decided to join in the silence that Kara’s currently enjoying herself. Lena rests her head on the couch beside the woman’s and closed her eyes. This right now is enough for her - more than enough if she’s being honest.

 

**…**

 

“Good morning.” Lena hears a familiar voice greet her as soon as she opens her eyes to the sunlit apartment. She’s still on the couch but she’s now lying on her sides a blanket is covering her but her hand’s dangling on the edge, where Kara’s still holding it. Lena’s eyes traces the hand that’s still dutifully holding hers to those familiar bright blue eyes and wide smile.

 

“Oh my God Kara!” Lena beams realizing the not so ideal position the Alpha ended up in, slumped on hard wooden floor.

 

“Calm down, it’s nothing. I just thought of giving you more rest time before you start hearing every single person’s thoughts again.” Kara explains making Lena look at her like she’s magic with this absent minded dopey grin on her face.

 

“Wow.” Lena says as she sits up while Kara takes her other hand in hers. The action although not new is still surprising the Omega in the best way possible.

 

“You looked so relaxed while you were sleeping.” Kara adds as she stares on Lena’s hands she’s holding.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena sighs as she slowly leans forward to press her forehead against the blonde’s.

 

“You’re welcome, always.” Kara huffs eyes closed and basking in the warmth that is the Omega. Lena’s starting to smell so much better than she already does for Kara, and the latter isn’t sure whether it’s because her cycle is closing in on her or it’s because of the biological changes her body is currently undergoing - or worst, both at the same time. 

 

“Do we need to get ready?” Lena asks as they pull away from the connection at the same time, eyes meeting and not breaking, like they’ve been doing that for a long time.

 

“Yeah, but before we go to work, we’ll drive by Noonan’s.” Kara explains as she gets up from the floor.

 

“Are you ready to let go of my hands?” Lena asks more like a tease, which promptly made Kara break into a hearty laugh.

 

“Are you?” Kara claps back with an eyebrow raised.

 

“I could manage.” Lena assures her.

 

“Cool, I’ll go ahead and prepare. Ready for the noise?” Kara asks as she readies Lena for the inevitable, the woman nods with an unsure smile. “3, 2, 1.” Kara counted before she slowly let go of both of Lena’s hands, before super speeding through her preparation that Lena wasn’t even able to get up from the couch when Kara casually walks out of her bedroom showered and in her fresh D uniform, holding another pair for Lena.

 

“That’s not fair!” Lena whines, Kara chuckles.

 

“We use our powers to alleviate our lazy asses’ lives for a bit.” Kara justifies. “I’ll wait for you here, you go take your time.” Kara winks as she hands Lena the spare set of uniform she has.

 

“Thanks. I’ll be quick.” Lena winks catching Kara off guard and all she was able to do was watch the woman go.

  
  


“I still think you’re wrong about reading being a boring hobby.” Lena counters as they walked out of the elevator to the main hall.

 

“I didn’t say anything about it being boring!” Kara exclaims. They’re both holding half drank coffee cups from Noonan’s and wearing Kara’s uniforms again but they’re looking more like colleagues now than yesterday, like they’ve known each other all their lives, that Sam and Alex whom they don’t realize are waiting for them couldn't even explain. Alex has to clear her throat even before the two pass by them because the Alpha and Omega are so engrossed in their conversation.

 

“Alex!” Kara exclaims more in surprise that Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Good morning you.” Sam casually greets while Alex remains in her older sister stance, arms tight against her chest with an eyebrow raised.

 

“It’s quarter to eight.” Alex scoffs.

 

“We still have time, Al.” Kara counters voice soft and almost apologetic, making Lena and Sam giggle.

 

“Stop it you two.” Alex scolds but it’s already too late.

 

“Relax, Major Danvers. Nothing happened. Kara was too much of a gentlewoman. The closest to cuddle we did was hold hands.” Lena says making both the Danvers sister stammer, as the raven-haired woman nods for Sam to walk with her to the testing area.

 

“Huh, she actually did that.” Alex scoffs again mostly to herself in disbelief.

 

“She’ll be the death of me.” Kara huffs.

 

“I have no doubt about it.” Alex snorts as she gives Kara a firm squeeze on her shoulder before walking ahead of the blonde who was still nailed to where she’s standing.

 

**…**

 

“I’ll update you two about the results as soon as possible.” Doctor Smythe says as she walks the two superhuman out of the testing area after the grueling five hours of them being tested for the extent of their vulnerabilities to each other.

 

“Thank you Doctor Smythe, I just have a favor though?” Kara asks first stopping both the doctor and Lena by the doorway.

 

“Anything, Kara.”

 

“Please tell us the results first, before Sam or Alex or Jon. Would that be possible?” Kara hesitates, but this is the first time she asked any favor from the doctor of from anyone at the DEO, and Doctor Smythe doesn’t see anything wrong about it anyway.

 

“Of course, Kara. I know how personal this is for the both of you.” The kind young doctor agrees making Kara smile and Lena quietly sigh.

 

“Thank you, Doctor Smythe.” Lena offers as well.

 

“You’re both welcome, I’ll see you for the results then.” Doctor Smythe smiles once more before she punches in the code to close the door.

 

“That’s not so bad eh?” Kara then turns to Lena who looked at her funny as she snorts.

 

“You were bored by the third hour.” Lena accuses as they continue the walk out of the east wing corridor.

 

“Well you’re right but, it didn’t hurt the way I imagined it would.” Kara shrugs making Lena laugh. “What did I say?”

 

“You’re scared of getting hurt? By what? Needles?” Lena teases.

 

“Oh you’re just bad.” Kara chuckles, Lena did as well. Lena was about to pacify the imminent pout Kara was sporting when they heard the familiar clearing of throat like earlier.

 

“Great! You two are done, Kara we’re going in 30 minutes. Lena, Winn needs your help in monitoring.” Alex instantly hollers once the two are out in the main hall.

 

“Of course, Major Danvers.” Lena nods, she’s feeling excited, it’s the actual first day of her on the job and she’s already given tasks more tenured agents are already doing.

 

A lot is going on at the DEO at one in the afternoon on a Wednesday, which shouldn’t be the case on usual days but, what could they expect from the first soldier camp they’re going to raid in 2018? Agents are running back and forth, weapons upon weapons are being wheeled out of the armoury and loaded up on the service vans that’ll transport them to the military hangar the DEO uses to store their military grade choppers. Human bodysuits for the bigger battles from the basement storage room are being hauled up, and the main hall is a mess to say the least.

 

“Right, I’ll see you later?” Kara asks looking over to Lena who’s now quiet beside her.

 

“Y - yeah. Be careful.” Lena huffs looking Kara in the eyes.

 

“I will. Are you going to be okay?” Kara worries.

 

“Yes, don’t worry about me. You’ll hear me nagging on you through your comms.” Lena says even weakly joking in the face of fear, not for her but for her Alpha - correction, the Alpha.

 

“I’d like that better, I’ll go suit up.” Kara says before jogging towards the locker room.

 

“Kara, Clark’s going to meet us there. Come on.” Alex hollers from the second floor again, making Kara super speed involuntarily, leaving Lena in the middle of the main hall.

 

After the blonde is out of the picture, Lena decided to proceed to where she’s needed, the control panels where Winn and his team are already nested.

 

“Lena! Good you’re here.” Winn beams as he slid his swivel chair from one end of the main control panel to the other, despite having his subordinates on the second level of the controls, Winn still isn’t trusting enough to hand anything crucial to the agents helping him.

 

“You’re busy. What do you need me to do?” Lena asks, as she dutifully waited on the sidelines, not wanting to interrupt any of Winn’s usual work.

 

“I need you to monitor the core team, from this computer here. You’ll be able to see and hear them once they activate their body cams, you would also be able to monitor -” Winn explains and stalls making Lena frown.

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

“Lena come on, you already know how this works.” Winn accuses as he abandoned one of the most important computers in the main control panel, making Lena snort and smile.

 

“Thanks, I guess?” Lena teases still.

 

“Lay low on the teasing, focus on Kara, Alex, and Jon.” Winn orders making Lena straighten up in her chair.

 

“Affirmative, Officer Schott.” Lena nods once before she focused on the tool in front of her, navigating through the complicated looking user interface with ease and bravado that Winn notices.

 

“Good! Everyone in position?” Winn hollers before he hears the corresponding affirmations from the five agents in front of Lena and him. “Officer Lena will join us today, make sure to give her the numbers she needs when she needs them.” Winn orders making Lena look at him in a different light even just in that moment. Winn sure knows how to put on his officer badge when needed, the man can lead, Lena concludes.

 

**…**

 

“Kara what are you doing?” Alex frowns seeing her sister clasping her tactical belt around her waist.

 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Kara frowns back, unsure.

 

“We have no time for you being a captain right now, we need you to be a Super.” Alex says as she dumps the same heavy duty suitcase of Kara’s suit.

 

“But we already have Clark -”

 

“We need you the two of you, come on. We can never be so sure, we still need to scale the floor when we get there. I don’t want you going around fighting with your bare hands with a falling suit.” Alex orders instead in her Major voice cutting anymore protests from the younger Danvers.

 

“Fine.” Kara heavily sighs, before she superspeed through changing into her Super suit.

 

“Happy?” Kara raises an eyebrow at her sister who smiles widely into her victory.

 

“Very.”

 

“You two! Let’s go.” Jon suddenly beams from the doorway making both the Danvers sisters scramble to their feet. Kara with her cape dangling behind her.

 

“Do you need me to fly first and wait for you guys there?” Kara asks while they’re on their way to the elevator.

 

“No Kara, we don’t want them to be able to scan your powers along with Superman.” Jon says.

 

“You’re sort of the surprise attack.”

 

“Should be a great idea if I could learn Lena’s ability to make my power dormant.” Kara huffs.

 

“Reminds me to have a talk with Lena, I want her to try and translate her ability into an instrument our superhuman agents could use.” Jon says as they arrive at the basement landing where five military grade vehicles are already waiting for them.

 

“That would be a great idea, I’m sure Lena would be happy to do just that.” Alex agrees, sending a flutter to Kara’s chest, it pleases her to hear that two of the people she cares about and looks up to the most are already planning of ways to make Lena feel more welcome in their group.

 

_ Major Danvers, Director Jon, Kara?  _ The three of them exchanges looks once they heard a new voice calling out to them.

 

“Lena?” Kara huffs.

 

_ Hi. I got your back today.  _ Lena explains making Kara smile only to herself, unaware that Lena could see her through Alex body camera.

 

“Thanks, Lena.” Jon says as they settle inside in the last vehicle of the convoy.

 

_ You’re welcome Director Jones, also I couldn’t help but hear your thoughts. I’ll start my research on it right away.  _ Lena says making the man chuckle and shake his head.

 

“That would be awesome, Lena. Thank you. Update me when we get back.”

 

_ Absolutely, Director Jones. Team will arrive at the hangar in 30 minutes. Plane takes off at exactly 15:00 hr. And will arrive at CFB Valcartier in T minus 3 hours and 40 minutes aboard DEO Air Force 2.  _ Lena explains a little too smoothly that you wouldn’t expect her to be doing this for the first time in her life.

 

“Copy, Lena. Thanks.” Jon says as the basement doors open.

 

_ Goodluck team.  _ Lena bids before she mutes her end of the communicator.

 

“So, what do you say Captain Danvers?” Jon asks with a raise of his eyebrow, Kara didn’t bat an eye throughout the exchange, she’s both surprised and amazed at the same time.

 

“Oh - uhh - great, she sounds like she knows what she’s doing.” Kara says, she wanted so much for her comment to sound all cool but Alex knows better.

 

“She absolutely does.” Alex agrees with an exaggerated nod of her head that makes their superior laugh.

 

“Come on, Alex.” Kara pleads rolling her eyes at the redhead.

 

**…**

 

“Clark.” Kara calls out to her cousin who’s already waiting for them at the head office of the Canadian Forces Base Valcartier in Saint-Gabriel-de-Valcartier. The base is eight nautical miles northwest of Quebec City. It houses the joint division of 5 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group and the 2nd Canadian Division Support Group that covers up the confidential Canadian branch of the DEO.

 

“Hey, just about time.” Clark greets back with the stoic look on his face.

 

“What did you find out?” Kara frowns.

 

“What Lena’s enhanced monitoring system didn’t catch is this.” Clark says as he taps on the keyboard of the main hall computer, almost identical to what they’re using back in the main headquarters. When Clark finally heat enter the  view of the map on the monitor zoomed into what looks like the basement of the facility where an x-ray scan shows a number of pods.

 

“Lena are you seeing this?” Kara asks as she adjusts her body camera.

 

_ Yes. _ Lena huffs in Kara’s comms with the same wonder and amazement that matches the Alpha’s.

 

“What the hell are those?” Alex asks, clearly unable to see what Clark and Kara’s super senses could.

 

_ Incubators. _ Lena supplied even before anyone of the Super Alphas could answer.

 

“Do you mean incubators as in -” Alex stalls her stomach is suddenly ridden with knots she couldn’t explain.

 

_ I’m afraid so, yes, Major Danvers. Those incubators are filled with infants. They’re in some sort of hibernation.  _ Lena explains now as she thoroughly expands her reach from the headquarters to the camp, in more ways than Winn could imagine and begin to understand.

 

“Some sort of hibernation, so not totally?” Alex scoffs, disgust evident on her features.

 

“The infants are conceived, developed, and delivered at the camp, before they were put to a death-like sleep. No oxygen is flowing in their body, no heat.” Clark explains to the most of his understanding.

 

_ Clark’s right. And then they’ll be revived for experimentation.  _ Lena adds.

 

“God.” Alex huffs as she turns away from the monitor.

 

“What are we going to do?” Kara asks mostly to Jon who remains quiet behind them.

 

“This changes everything. Those superhuman soldiers could’ve been conceived the same way those infants were years ago. They weren’t just brainwashed, or tortured to fight, they grew up in their own reality.” Jon starts, as he weighs the option his mind is currently propagating.

 

“That means, we have no choice?” Kara asks.

 

“We have to save what we can save, Kara, you know that.”

 

“You’re right, but we also do what is right.” Kara says leaning towards the way Jon wouldn’t.

 

“Kar -” Clark huffs, he knows exactly what his cousin is thinking. He’d seen this before, while Clark is working more with his human instinct after more years on the surface of the Earth, where the first choice is the humans and humanity. Kara’s more in-touch with her being a superhuman, and the virtue that all superhumans should protect their own before anyone else.

 

“How much soldiers can you hold before you’d need me?” Kara asks more on a mission now.

 

“Depends, but I’ll hold them up as long as you need to.” Clark nods.

 

“What are you planning to do?” Jon and Alex ask at the same time.

 

“I'm thinking we could pull an  _ Alex _ .” Kara says, silence creeps in the room quick as the Alex and Jon exchanged looks, they’re not going to do that technique before mainly because they’ve determined there’s little to no one there both human and superhuman who needed saving, and that all changed now.

 

“Right. We’ll need more time than we expected.” Jon finally says agreeing to Kara’s suggestion, making the blonde internally sigh in relief. What she wants to happen is both critical not only for them and their team but the unexpecting babies inside the basement of the camp.

 

“I’ll talk to my team, and a few back ups for the transfer, you three could recalibrate the attack?”

 

“I guess that’s what we’re doing now.” Alex says, “Are you sure about this? We don’t even know if those are actual infants, Kara.”

 

“We need to try, and we’ll find out.” Kara assures with a small smile, the same smile she always does when she wants to do something great but a hundred percent unsure.

 

“Okay, let’s move.” Clark agrees.

 

“Lena, you with me?” Kara calls out.

 

_ I’m here. _

 

“I need you to split your attention, could you do that? You got me?” Kara asks while she’s on her way to the fields where her team are waiting along with the rest of their squad.

 

_ I got you, Kara. I’m already trying to find a backdoor entrance for the Underdogs. _ Lena says confidently so.

 

“How did you -” Kara asks but stops herself halfway.

 

_ You know how. _ Lena husks her voice deep still alluring, making Kara smile to herself.

 

“You’re brilliant.” Kara softly says, it was more like a whisper no one was intended to hear but Lena did.

 

“Okay, listen up!” Kara hollers once she’s outside, the agents scrambled to their feet to stand in attention. “Change of plan, we’re going to do a rescue.” Kara declares making the agents exchange looks. They’re all geared up ready for a fight, not to rescue captives, so to say that the change of plan is worrisome is an understatement. “Davis take the team, Lance take ten of the backups, we need as much thermal blankets as we can get, along with defibrillators, and adrenaline shots -” Kara stalls, something’s clawing at the bottom of her throat, the word  _ babies _ doesn’t feel right to use, let alone  _ infants _ . “For infants.” Kara forced aptly scanning the faces of the people in front of her.

 

“Infants?” Lance scoffs.

 

“You all heard that right, we’re dealing with hibernating infants that need reviving.” Kara affirms. “We leave in 30 minutes. Everybody move!”

 

_ Kara, are you sure you can do this?  _ Lena worries once almost half of the team in front of her dispersed to do what they’re told to while the remaining took their posts again, and Kara didn’t even move a muscle.

 

“I - yeah, I can. I will.” Kara assures the Omega before she jogs towards where her original team is at.

 

_ Okay Captain, I’ll ready the coordinates now. _

 

“Thank you, Lena.”

  
  


“What if the babies aren’t babies at all? And even if they are, what are we going to do with them?” Alex asks while on their way to inform the Canadian higher ops of the changes.

 

“We’d have to deal with that later, right now all we can do is maintain our positive intent.” Clark shrugs.

 

“Lena, any news on what these babies are made of?” Jon asks.

 

_ I’m still trying to figure them out, Director Jones. With their body heat or power trace out if they are superhumans I couldn’t see them. _

 

“Could you keep trying?”

 

_ Yes, sir. Absolutely. _

 

It was the quickest 30 minutes of everybody’s life, the past few days of planning and strategizing could go to waste and could result to chaos and actual deaths if Kara’s change of heart spirals down right in front of them. And what for? Alex is right, they’re not even sure if they’re going to see actual babies, or if they are for some miracle, they currently don’t know how to treat them back to life. Kara’s closing in on herself, this is her call, Jon allowed it to happen, Alex and Clark agreed, but this is her call. She’s risking not only her core team but her Underdogs, her second most loyal squad, for her principles? Her belief, that everyone deserves compassion and hope for something better?

 

_ Kara.  _ Lena calls out.

 

“Hmm, huh? I’m here.”

 

_ What’s going on? You’re heart rate is increasing. _

 

“N - nothing, I’m okay. Just thinking.”

 

_ Talk to me. _ Lena pushes, Kara’s heart rate isn’t just increasing, her heart is pounding away hard for the last two minutes and she doesn’t know what’s going on.

 

“I’m just thinking if this plan - my plan is worth all the risk we’re taking. I have everybody’s safety here on my shoulders now, hell even Clark’s.”

 

_ Kara - _

 

“Tell me Lena, you’re good at this - thinking. Do you think I’m out of my mind?” Kara rambles, she’s staring hard on her suited self, she’s a blur of her family’s colors and history. But even now after years of doing this job, Kara could still get the nerves; Kara would sometimes doubt her decisions, and overthink the circumstances. Despite the fact that she's the most powerful being on Earth right now, she’s seeking guidance from an Omega. In a common Alpha’s term, she must be mad.

 

_ Kara, your instinct told you to do this for a reason. It’s something even my brain couldn’t explain. It's all you, your heart. Lose the nerves, Captain Danvers. Your pack needs you. _ Lena tries hard and encourages the Captain who fell silent in an instant, Lena notices Kara’s heart starting to slow down, along with her mindstate.

 

“Lena -” Kara huffs, after a few grueling minutes.

 

_ Yes? _

 

“Do you actually believe that? What you said?”

 

_ Kara, I believe in you. And I think by now you should too. _

 

Lena heard a heavy sigh through the comms before she sees a vision blurring motion through Kara’s body camera and the next thing she sees is Kara’s team already aboard the military grade truck along with all the supplies she asked for earlier.

 

“Again, I’ll meet you at Mont-Joli, Lance your team will stay there and set up, Davis your team will come with me through the clearing. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Captain!” Both the teams affirm before the truck revs out of the compound along with the rest of the trucks heading out.

 

“Alex, stay close.” Kara reminds, not as a captain obviously that made the older Danvers smile.

 

“Thought you’ve forgotten about me.” Alex teases as she gets up on the back of the last truck with Jon and their core squad.

 

“Would never. I’ll see you there.” Kara winks. 

 

“Three hours tops. Don’t let her out of your sight Clark.” Alex says as the trucks rolls out.

 

“Would never.” Clark nods with a small salute. “We ready for this?” Clark now turns to the blond standing beside him.

 

“We got no other choice.” Kara snorts.

 

“Come to think of it, we’re on the same sides now. And we’re both wearing suits, that’s the goal.” Clark humours making Kara chuckle.

 

“You’re the worst at setting goals.” Kara shakes her head.

 

“Keep the cool facade all you want.” Clark snorts along the rolling of his eyes. “See you there?” Clark asks as he slowly ascends. 

 

“Ahuh but, careful though. I need you to stay on my side.” Kara teases back, Clark lets our his signature laugh, hearty and rich sounding before he zooms off leaving Kara to catch up.

 

**…**

 

“Lena how are the incubators?” Winn asks while they’re waiting for the final hour of the team’s travel from Valcartier to Mont-Joli, a quaint city in the La Mitis Regional County Municipality within the Bas-Saint-Laurent region of Quebec. It has a population of more or less ten thousand, and home to the prized  _ Jardins de Metis _ of the region.

 

“Still nothing, there’s something about those incubators that seals everything shut out of it. It’s almost like it’s nothing man-made.” Lena frowns in frustration, she’s never encountered anything she didn’t understand or figured out before; now despite it intriguing the life out of the Omega, wanting to probe and know more about the entirety of the incubators’ every part, she’s on a mission, she needs to create a safety net for their team and she needs it fast.

 

“Where’s the power coming from?” Winn asks as he hovers behind Lena.

 

“Locating -” Lena says as scans the whole ten basement structure of the facility until she gets a hit. “Kryptonite.” Lena huffs.

 

“It’s coiled in one of the pods that blocked off our technology.” Winn concludes, “Warn the core team.” Winn orders as he hurries back to his position, just in time they heard the signal.

 

“Damn it!” Lena cusses. “Kara?”

 

_ Lena, we're here. _

 

“Listen, I need you all to listen. The camp’s power source, is Kryptonite.” Lena regrets to inform too late.

 

_ Oh.  _ Lena hears Kara's uncertainty through just that and the woman's heart starts to jog for the Alpha.

 

“It’s encased in one of the pods, creating the perfect cover-up.”

 

_ Kara -  _ Lena heard Alex starts.

 

_ Is there anymore Kryptonite aside from the power source?  _ Kara asks.

 

“None. No weapons. It’s just used to power the whole camp.” Lena confirms.

 

_ Clark.  _ Lena hears Kara from the other end of the comms.  _ Don’t come down the basement. _

 

_ Kara - _

 

_ Proceed with the plan, I got this. _

 

“Kara, I don’t really think that’s the best course of action.” Winn finally butts in.

 

_ We’re here now, we’re going to do this.  _ Kara orders voice firm but not stern. Just enough for the rest of the team to stop doubting the plan they came up with 3 hours 30 minutes ago.

 

“I’m with you.” Lena softly says as she splits Kara’s line of comms from Jon and Alex. Lena wants to give Kara more focus at the moment, and she wants it to be as private as it could be.

 

_ I know. _ Kara sighs.

  
  


“Everybody in position?” Kara hollers as the group posts right in front of the 500 meter thick old and rusted steel door.

 

“At your command, Captain.” Davis declares as he attaches the door blaster.

 

“Hold position.”

 

_ We’re coming in, in 3 - 2 - 1!  _ Alex beams through the comms at the same time Kara taps Davis to activate the door blast.

 

As usual, despite having their now suited captain around, nothing changed in the work assignments of the Underdogs, and Kara likes it that way. She’s there to help as much as she could to a point, but not for her team to become too dependent of her. And even Kara knew that’s not how her team would want to be remembered, they’re all strong and independent individuals hand picked to be part of this team and they sure would fight to keep their spots secured.

 

“Keep an eye on the incubators, the power source used is Kryptonite. Make sure you don’t get into contact with any form of it.” Kara reminds as she takes forefront this time, “Lena, are we clear?” Kara asks as she held her hand up when they approached a split in the hallway.

 

_ All clear, Kara. _

 

“Okay team, find the incubators quick.” Kara orders as she signals her team of ten to split into two. “Once you see the incubators buzz the team, and all will go there.”

 

“Affirmative, Captain.”

 

_ Kara, crossfire top floor, superhuman soldiers in black. _

 

“Copy, Alex.” Kara huffs, the third basement they are in is poorly lit, stagnant water puddles the floors caused by the leak from the walls and the ceiling. Kara’s actively using her supersenses to predict any incoming attack but there’s none, the whole floor is still.

 

“Double time.” Kara orders through the team’s comms, the quiet isn't sitting well with the Alpha and she has to do something about it.

 

_ Wait - _

 

“Lena?” Kara frowns.

 

_ 70 mutants at the crossfire not Superhumans. Medical personnel on guard at the basement six. They’re cutting life supports. I repeat, mutants not superhumans, and they’re cutting life supports. _

 

_ Kara we might need you earlier than we planned. The mutants are showing their own natures.  _ Clark butts in as he finally un-mutes. Kara could hear the fight going on in the background and it’s enough to echo in the hallway they’re currently scouring.

 

_ Winn, Lena, I need a reading of these mutant powers. _

 

_ Director Jones, it’s nothing we’ve seen before.  _ Winn husks as he sees the increasing amount of power that’s coming out by the minute, that wasn’t there before.

 

_ It’s a trap. _ Kara heard Lena huff but only to her because no one else reacted.

 

“Lena?”

 

_ They have information about the DEO, they know they’re next. _ Lena declares.

 

“Davis!”

 

“Captain?”

 

“Take the lead, stick to the plan. They need help upstairs.”

 

“Yes, Captain!”

 

“Lena, I need a reading.” Kara orders before she super speeds out of the basement and up in the air as she scans the perimeter, she could sense nothing above her numbers in the immediate vicinity, but mutants although this is the first time she’s hearing about them should be dangerous if Winn’s power estimate is correct.

 

_ Super strong Alpha-likes with the ability to be invisible, long limbed Beta-likes mutated to be immune to Uranium-238 but has no working brains, and Omega-likes -  _ Lena stutters as her own data overwhelms her,  _ Omegas with protruding spikes from their spinal cords they use to shoot and impair their enemy. _

 

_ Kara I can see you from down here. _ Alex calls out.

 

“Clark you freeze a wall around the Omegas, I’ll deal with the Betas..” Kara barks as she allows herself to plummet faster the the speed of light.

 

_ You got it.  _ Clark says as he started creating distraction through his super speed right in the middle of the chaos they are in, slowly inching the stunned Omegas at the center of his spherical air that is slowly solidifying.

 

Kara descends and easily mirrored what Clark is doing, only in reverse motion, at the same time she pushes all Betas inside the dizzying circle she and Clark are creating. The moment the two supers stop in their tracks and the dust settles back to the ground, there’s a huge dome-like cell of bent steel bars, and molded titanium walls from the debris left by the earlier brawl and hollow sphere of ice where the Omegas are trapped. The sphere although impenetrable aside from Clark himself is made transparent enough for the Omegas inside to see what’s going on outside.

 

“Stand down!” Kara roars, loud and prolong enough to stop everyone dead in their tracks. “This isn’t going to end the way you want.” Kara said, her voice full and thick, so far from the usual Captain Danvers everyone at the DEO are used to working with. This isn’t Captain Kara Danvers they’re seeing right now. This is Kara Zor-El.

 

There was a moment of silence inside the compound as Kara slowly descends just enough for everyone to see and hear her clearly. Lena’s not sure if it’s because of the suit, but Kara looks even taller than she naturally is, her shoulders are broader, her muscles are more prominent, and her eyes are glowing red.

 

“No one has to get hurt.” Kara husks as she slowly scans the whole place, she could see through her heat vision the only 10 Alphas present that are currently invincible in the naked eye but not hers. Kara could also see ten of their agents are already down, and two are possibly seriously injured.

 

_ The more Kara uses her powers, the more she becomes aware of the mutant powers surrounding her.  _ Lena explains through Jon, Alex, and Clark’s comms only.

 

“Everyone who wants this to end here with them alive and unharmed, surrender now, my team will help you get out of this place in peace.” Kara wages. Kara breathes out a bit as she sees the Betas below her stand straight from their defensive stance, the Alphas revealing themselves, and the Omegas concealing their spikes revealing their more human form. “There are infants in the basement.” Kara declares, gauging the reaction of mutants who are clearly surprised and unaware of that fact. “They’re stuffed in pods ready to be experimented on by the sick humans running and controlling this whole place, we are not your enemy, and you aren’t ours if you let us do our jobs.”

 

The silence stretches longer than Kara expected it would, before a thunderous growl was heard from the lower floors along with the sudden movement of the ground causing dome Kara built to dislodge but Kara was quick to her feet and was able to lift the structure enough for the tall mutants to get out.

 

“Everybody evacuate the facility!” Jon roars by instinct alerting Alex and the rest of the team to clear the designated pathway they had prepared for exit earlier. Clark released the Omegas who were naturally taken into protection by the Betas as they were being assisted by the agents in a single file out to the waiting trucks on the other side of the wall.

 

_ There’s been an explosion in the sixth basement, a -  _ Lena blurts but even before she finishes Kara was on her way down.

 

_ Kara!  _ Clark calls out but Kara was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Lena? Where’s Kara?” Clark and Alex asks at the same time.

 

_ She’s - _ Lena stalls as she tries to locate Kara’s body tracker, but it was lost outside the compound, maybe when Kara flew out earlier.

 

“Lena!”

 

_ I lost her, I lost Kara! Her detectors aren’t working, I couldn’t read her power trace. _


	6. Two Supers, One's a Luthor pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I snapped! pt. 2 on the way, promise!
> 
> p.s. will edit accordingly!

“Two Americanos for Lena, ready at the bar.” The hipster glass wearing cheeky smiling barista calls out from behind the counter aptly eyeing Lena and Kara standing by the nearby bookshelf making Lena quickly break away from looking at and listening to the blonde she’s with. Kara’s telling her about her life in college as a journalism student by day and DEO’s striving lieutenant commander by night and everything in between.

 

“Thank you, Raze.” Lena smiles at the woman who returned her it even brighter, throwing a slight knowing nod at the woman standing just behind Lena. Lena heard Kara chuckle, when she turned back to Kara to hand her the other cup of coffee, the Alpha’s still shaking her head at Raze, who gives them both a small salute before turning to face the next customer.

 

“Thanks.” Kara says as she takes the cup from the Omega, Lena smiled just the same.

 

“So, you’ve done a lot of reading for your course, for sure?” Lena asks while on the way out of the bustling coffee shop at rush hour.

 

“Too much reading, if I’m being honest. Majority of the birthday gifts I received in the past are books. But it was CatCo’s unsolved mystery column that peaks my interest in the past. And what can I say, being a make belief investigative reporter sure was fun, up until Lucy pushed me to get an internship at CatCo Media.”

 

“It’s that shiny building near your apartment right?”

 

“Yep, Lois Lane, Lucy’s older sister also Clark’s wife is close friends with the Queen of All Media herself so, one call from Lois and then  _ bam _ , I’m fetching coffee for the notorious Miss Cat Grant.”

 

“Catherine Jane Grant, she sure carries herself well.” Lena offers, Kara’s eyes snaps at the woman quick upon hearing the comment, she knows Lena’s tuning in to Cat’s thoughts right at that moment, and she wanted so much to stop her but she decides against being morally right.

 

“And?” Kara probes making Lena laugh.

 

“You’re not going to make me pry into her thoughts about her intern of a few years ago, are you?” Lena accuses, Kara snorts and giggles.

 

“Actually, I am.” Kara teases, Lena laughs.

 

“For whatever it’s worth, Miss Grant still thinks she might never get another intern quite like you in the future.”

 

“You’re lying.” Kara spews with a chuckle.

 

“I am no liar, Captain Kara Danvers.” Lena justifies, sly smile playing on her lips, eyebrow raising.

 

“She really thinks that?” Kara frowns.

 

“Every time her new assistant gets her coffee wrong, or the new intern jams the printer, or when James Olsen fucks something up.” Lena enumerates, the last name mentioned made Kara fidget, which the Omega easily caught, making her tune into someone else’s thoughts.

 

_ James Olsen, former Daily Planet’s photojournalist, now Cat Grant’s right hand man, was friends with Clark Kent, until Kara came into the picture. Clark Kent was pretty damn mad when the human photojournalist did as much as come near Kara in the duration of her internship. _

 

“What did you find out, Lena? I know that look on your face, you’re investigating someone’s background, and by background I mean whole life through their mind.” Kara asks slightly nudging the woman’s shoulder. Lena chuckles almost nervously.

 

_ Kara had a crush on James Olsen during her first few months at CatCo, and James liked her back. But he was Lucy’s ex, and Lucy’s one of Kara’s best friends, also Lois’ sister, Lois whose husband is the Man of Steel, and Kara’s cousin. It was mess. _

 

“Well, he’s human and is prone to making more wrong decisions than right.” Lena answers safely, Kara’s eyes narrowed a bit while on Lena, she’s being doubtful but she knows Lena wouldn’t tell her anything more than what Lena wanted her to know, so.

 

“Right.” Kara smiles instead, Lena looks at her funny.

 

“What?” Lena hissed.

 

“Nothing!” Kara counters, the woman rolls her eyes at the Alpha who suddenly puts her arm over her shoulders, pulling her plush against Kara’s body. “You gotta get used to looking at the street lights before crossing the streets, Super Omega.” Kara huffs, Lena blinks back to reality at the sound of Kara’s husk, they look like Kara’s hugging her with one arm protectively. It was a little too intimate for Lena’s own good but she didn’t budge until Kara lets her go and pulls her by her wrist as they cross the street to where Kara parked her Jeep.

 

“I got it under control.” Lena counters.

 

“No you didn’t. I may not be able to read minds but I could predict possible actions, even before the person does the exact action. You can call it like a little Alpha instinct. I use it more in fighting.” Kara shrugs knowingly as they got inside her Rubicon.

 

“Whatever.” Lena huffs rolling her eyes at Kara, who only giggled before revving off of the side street parking. “So what didn’t work out with James Olsen?” Lena finally asks, she’s been holding her tongue ever since she read through the man’s memories and thoughts, and she just couldn’t let the moment pass. Damn her curiosity but, James Olsen brought Kara Danvers to a CatCo gala as his date and that irks Lena so much she couldn’t reason why.

 

“Oh -”

 

“I - I mean I’m just curious, you don’t have to -”

 

“No it’s okay, everybody knows what happened with James, even Lucy, whom he briefly dated back in his freshman year in college. So there’s no reason you shouldn’t.” Kara justifies.

 

“So?” Lena urges making Kara snort.

 

“It was a complete mess, Clark got mad at James after knowing about my tiny crush on him, through Alex. James is older than me by four years, and I was a fourth year student intern. Despite the fact that I never planned on telling him about it, it escalated all too quickly with Clark and Lucy getting involved so you can say it ended even before it started.” Kara explains, a little too openly that Lena could read through her expression.  _ Kara thinks it’s ridiculous. _ Lena concluded.

 

“Hmm.” Lena hums.

 

“It was also a tad too ridiculous. Surely blown out of proportion by my protective cousin, sister, and best friend.” Kara laughs, Lena internally smiles at the thought of her getting the correct read of Kara’s facial expression.

 

“You said you never planned on telling him, why? I mean protective cousin, sister, and best friend aside.” Lena asks.

 

“Well, to put it simply, it’s just not a match. After a little over three months, I realized there’s nothing there that’s worth pushing forward. No connection.” Kara shrugs as they round down the DEO basement parking.

 

“What about Mike then?” Lena blurts, that name and picture of a basic Beta guy keeps popping in Alex’s mind during Lena’s first few days at the DEO, and every time she explores that thought, it ends up with a rewinding picture of Kara upset and crying.

 

“Mike is a story for another day.”

 

“I already know his story though. Your side, I don’t.” Lena counters, cautious about the change on Kara’s expression but also well aware that the Alpha isn’t going to shy away from answering her.

 

“Well, he was one of those kind of people who you wouldn’t expect to be deceitful at first, until people around you started pointing out every red flag you chose to ignore just because you thought there was something - anything special about him. Turns out, all I saw in him were potentials. Potentials with no chance of being a reality.” Kara says as they proceed to the elevators up.

 

“Hmm, that’s sad.” Lena offers, she doesn’t know what to say, she’s never been attracted to anybody before, let alone consider being in love with someone like Kara did. She couldn’t find a common ground with Kara on that area and she feels lost.

 

“Don’t worry, Lena. You have no red flags.” Kara suddenly says, making Lena look up to the Alpha who just smiles and winks, like she said nothing out of the ordinary. “If anything, you’re one of a kind.” Kara adds softly almost like a whisper that Lena catches, of course, but decides not to comment on when the elevator stops at the 36th floor, where the main hall was.

 

“I still think you’re wrong about reading being a boring hobby.” Lena counters as they walked out of the elevator to the main hall. Kara smiles at the sudden change of topic but played along.

 

“I didn’t say anything about it being boring!” Kara exclaims.

 

**…**

 

_ No. This is not happening. No Kara. No. no. no. Kara please get back. _

 

“Kara! Answer me!” Lena raises her voice over the comms connected to Kara’s but there’s no feedback, even after she tried restarting the detectors and backup communicator Kara has with her.

 

“I need more back ups for the move, Vasquez. I need everyone to be covered.” Winn hollers from behind his own computers.

 

“Working on dispatches, Sir.”

 

Kara has been silent and out of reach for a good fifteen minutes now, her Underdogs team were confirmed out of the basement when the explosion happened, along with the infants they were able to reach and rescue, but none of the facility personnel survived.

 

_ Lena, Winn, Alex and I are going down to the basement for Kara. Clark, Officer Davis and Agent Lance are going to man the transport back to Valcartier. The Kryptonite leak is visible now, how high is it?  _ Lena hears Jon say over the comms, making her panic even more.

 

“Copy, Director Jones. Clean up and lockdown team on the way, ETA five minutes. Lena’s still trying to find Kara, but to no avail. Kryptonite is leaking from the 10th up to the sixth floor, 50% and increasing. Clark needs to leave as soon as now.”

 

_ Copy that Winn. Alex and I are going to use the exo-suits. _

 

“Exo-suits are in tiptop condition, Director Jones. I’ll adjust the settings as needed.”

 

_ I need a max defense for Alex.  _ Jon points out before anything else.

 

“Affirmative, exo-suit defense set to maximum of 100%, offense to maximum of 70%. Alex?”

 

_ I’m here. _

 

“Please promise me, you’re not going to use the nub, again.” Winn pleads, making Lena’s eyebrow twitch at the sudden train of memories of Kara in danger in Winn’s thoughts.

 

It was one of Kara's earlier days of raiding, when they encountered a group of common Alphas aided by then rising secret ultra-patriotic paramilitary organization that was later known as the Sons of Liberty. Its former leader Mercy Graves, a common Alpha woman - with the power of flight - came face to face with Kara, that ended with her being apprehended but not without injuring Kara with her prized weapon - a kryptonite dagger.

 

_ I’ll try. _

 

“70% should be enough, that’s the max common Alpha level of strength. Anything more than that is -” Winn pleads some more but was easily cut by Alex's stern tone.

 

_ Dangerous for a human like me, I already know that Winn. _

 

Lena welcomed a new set of memories of the same encounter but, it was from Alex this time. The then captain used the nub to override Winn’s 70% setting on the exo-suit’s offense level to defeat Mercy and the remaining members of the organization. Backup was compromised by a separate group of SOFs on the way causing a delay, leaving Alex to her own devices.

 

“I’m asking you please. I would never want to face Kara’s wrath again.”

 

What Alex did that time according to Winn’s opinion was a one off lucky strike, Alex received no actual damage both physical and psychological, aside from being knocked out for 48 hours straight due to exhaustion, and there was nothing more.

 

_ Fine. I’m not going to touch the nub. _

 

“Thank you. Kryptonite leak’s increasing, Clark I need you out of there, please.”

 

_ I’m over and out. _

 

“I think I found her.” Lena finally declares alerting everyone in the floor.

 

_ Where is she? _

 

“I was able to work her heart monitor back to life, I traced her dropping heart rate -” Lena stutters unable to accept the fact the she failed on her first day of work, more ironically she failed the same person who had done nothing but to help her. “At the last basement floor, under the ruble. I got a reading of a protective shield, which source is not classified in the system.” Lena explains.

 

_ Fuck this. Update us about her heart rate Lena, don’t lose her.  _ Alex pleads before she takes the exo-suit’s spring-loaded disk from the back holster of her tactical belt, Jon did the same.

 

Both held the disks against their chests, that easily expand and blended against the normal suit Alex and Jon are already wearing, covering up every part of their body with compression and radiation control proto environment mechanical exoskeletons, before the armor-like graphene-mixed plates appeared to cover their torsos with critical organs shields, back frame attaching to their tailbone securing their spinal cords, shoulders, and legs, with the full-face helmet for oxygen supply as the last touch.

 

_ We’re ready. _ Jon huffs once the suiting up finished. He pulls out the beam gun from the back of his suit, while on the other hand Alex wields a titanium and graphene infused sword.

 

“Damn.” Winn cussed, still astonished by his interpretation of Dr. Zor-El’s total-human protection he first called Chameleon, because of its capability to adapt the superhumans common strengths and use them as its operator’s own powers, giving the human operator an unimaginable experience how it feels like being a superhuman. Winn’s version though has more precaution and defense settings than Dr. Zor-El’s which, has more attack and fight response. Winn’s was made to protect and not to fight as much as possible.

 

“Projecting Kara’s location and heart rate on your screens now.” Lena says as she continuously taps on one side of the keys while holding onto Kara’s heart monitor on the touchpad.

 

_ Got it. Watch our backs.  _ Alex husks before her body camera turns back to the destruction left of the compound.

 

“Cleanup team has arrived. Updating them about the situation.” Winn announces.

 

**…**

 

The moment Kara heard and felt the explosion, the next thing she felt was panic not for herself, but for her team whom she left at the basement to help Alex’s. Kara didn’t hear the update Davis communicated almost ten minutes before the explosion that all agents were out along with the infants they were able to rescue. Kara didn’t hear Lance confirm the evacuation phase was completed. All Kara heard was the explosion and that’s enough to send her reeling towards the bottom floor of the facility.

 

Kara bursts into the tenth floor parting the debris of the falling place, there were pods everywhere, medical equipments, and toxic chemicals for humans but, to Kara’s own surprise there’s one thing she’s expecting that wasn’t there, the Kryptonite contamination. Kara was about to leave when a translucent sheet suddenly enveloped the whole place, trapping her inside, Kara was alerted with the new set of powers present.

 

“I was hoping you’d be the one to rush down here.” Kara hears a stranger’s voice from behind her, making her blink hard activating her heat vision, whoever’s here sure knows who Kara is and is responsible for what happened.

 

“Who are you?” Kara husks not turning around just yet.

 

“I should be the one asking you that, you and your people barged into my home and you expect me to let you go just like that? You must be mad.” The velvety voice of the woman rang in ripples as she let out a deep chuckle.

 

“What do you want? You’re not human or superhuman either.” Kara asks as she slowly turned to face the woman. What Kara saw was too far from what she expected, the woman has force field in the first place, Kara expected to see a spikey mutant Omega or something but instead what she saw was a more normal human-like woman with dark brown hair and eyes, tanned and too lean for her height. The only thing that would make you conclude that she isn’t human or any common superhuman is the black and red veins popping up from her neck down her arms, there’s a faint throbbing red glow where her sternum was that’s slightly visible through her grey scrubs.

 

“You’re thoughts are so pure, I almost doubted you’re an actual Alpha. But you’re rut is just around the corner and, my oh my.” The woman smirked as her eyes did Kara a one full sweep, the Alpha’s posture straighten up involuntarily, Kara’s hormones are fighting the insult. The woman lets out another deep chuckle as she takes a step towards the Alpha who then took a step back against the translucent shield. She’s a semi-Super Omega-like with the combination of force field and mind read, just like Kara’s mother.

 

“Who are you? And what do you want?” Kara frowned hard, jaw clenched.

 

“I’m Imra, I was the mother of the babies your people took.”

 

“Mother? You’re -” Kara scoffs.

 

“Not human or superhuman? I know, at least not now. Not anymore.” The woman blurts before she takes a deep breath closing her eyes, and when she opened them again they’re red on black sending Kara a different wave of heavy feeling. The woman catches Kara’s state of shock before the Alpha balled her fists.

 

“You have a strong mind huh?” Imra smirks as she takes another step towards Kara.

 

“How can you be the mother of those infants?” Kara forces to ask, she’s starting to feel the weakening of her knees for some bizarre reason she couldn’t understand.

 

“I was a normal Omega once, they took them all out.”

 

“The infants weren’t conceived naturally.” Kara huffs as she struggled to breathe.

 

“Nope.” Imra whispers once she’s standing right in front of Kara, they’re almost chest to chest and the Alpha couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of the woman’s.

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“You’re going to make up for what your people did to this place, to me, to my progenies.” Imra husks as she presses Kara against the wall with her own body, they’re face to face the tips of their noses almost touching. Kara sharply inhales and almost chokes, making the Omega pull away laughing, a sudden wave of pheromones of strong vanilla and chamomile assaulted Kara’s senses, the scent was painfully familiar, because it’s the closest one to Lena’s. “It is unbelievably sweet that you’ve memorized exactly how your prospect mate’s scent is. No Alpha I’ve encountered is quite like you. Alpha’s doesn’t care much about their mates, just as long as they’re willing to be mothers of their pups.” Imra insulted even more.

 

“You’re wrong. Get out of my head!” Kara roared baring a snarl, only making the Omega laugh more hysterically. But in the blink of an eye Kara has her pinned against the other side of the wall, Kara’s bare hand wrapped around her throat.

 

“Careful with the grip, honey. We’re just getting to know each o -” The woman almost chokes when Kara dragged her an inch up of the ground.

 

“Get out of my head, or I might have to kill you instead.” Kara husks close to the woman’s ear, voice struggled yet still strong but, instead of a plea for her life that Kara expected, the Omega-like grabs Kara’s chin to make the Alpha look at her and what Kara saw was enough for her to let go of the woman and stumble away abhorred and revolted. Kara instantly releases angry pheromones to erase the fake one, but the impostor persisted, she’s now clad in the same clothes Kara gave Lena on their first day out together; making Kara livid.

 

“Kara, help me. I - I don’t feel safe - please, please Kara, you promised to keep me safe, right? Kara, please.” Imra pleaded using a voice Kara knows too well.

 

“No - no, get out of my head, you’re not her. You’re not Lena. Stop this!” Kara roared as she zaps heat vision where the woman was standing only to hit the woman’s force field, absorbing what’s more of Kara’s current powers, now that the force field isn’t protecting the Alpha from the Kryptonite anymore.

 

“Don’t you get it? I have so much to offer you. I could be whatever you want me to be Kara, we could even be one and the same, forever. You’d never be alone.” Imra whispers into Kara’s ear as the Alpha felt something seeps into her body causing a great deal of pain she’s never felt before in her lifetime.

 

“No! Get off me! No!” Kara howled in pain as she drops to her knees before completely collapsing on the floor, in harrowing pain she’s not familiar with. “A - Alex! H-help!” Kara struggles as her nature fights the foreign matter inside her body. Kara’s body straightens up involuntarily as the new entity shares it, jerking a few times before going limp, “Sleep for now Kara Zor-El, you are damn tiring.” Kara whispered to herself as her black and red eyes slowly closed as if she was tranquilized.

 

“Jon! She’s here! Oh my God. Kara, wake up.” Alex panics as she kneels beside her sister’s unconscious body. There was no other signs of injury other than the visible substance slowly turning every vein inside Kara’s body neon green. “I’m here bud, come on.” Alex huffs as she takes Kara’s weak pulse.

 

“Suit her up, we need to leave now this place is going to crush us.” Jon orders as he hands Alex another exo-suit.

 

After the same suit engulfed Kara’s whole body, Alex and Jon carried the younger Danvers out of the collapsing tenth floor basement with their wind propelled suits with speed and force closely similar to a common Alpha’s power of super speed and flight combined. Once they’re back to the leveled ground, Alex and Jon heard Lena and Winn’s voices again, more like heard their panic over Kara’s heartbeat stopping for a whole minute before it came back weak and faltering every 20 seconds.

 

_ Major Danvers, answer me please. _

 

“We got her, we’re on our way back to the truck.” Alex says still rattled about Kara and the Kryptonite levels inside her body right in that moment.

 

_ I had a helicopter ambulance dispatched for you guys, it’s got target locked on your truck and will meet you halfway to get you back to the Valcartier quicker. _

 

“Copy that, Lena.”

 

**…**

 

“Still no signs of movement?” Alex asks as she comes in to Kara’s room at the med bay for the third time in the last five hours. Kara’s still hooked up on the system for two days now, no signs of internal injury, just in a state of sleep also with no signs of waking up anytime soon.

 

“No, how is it going with the mutants?” Sam speaks first, she’s been on watch duty with Lena for the last five hours, Lena longer. While Alex and Jon deal with their other problem with the mutants they rescued from Mont-Joli.

 

“They’re all checked in for the programs, rehabilitation will start as soon as they’re all classified. The government hasn’t decided yet about where they’re going after our rehabilitation program. If they prove to be able to live amongst humans or not, that’s only when we’re going to devise a release probation for them.” Alex explains, just in time Lena comes in from the cafeteria, coffee and food bearing. The Omega hasn’t left Kara since they arrived, despite Alex and Sam offering to switch with her, the Omega has no plans of going anywhere far from Kara.

“Any update on her brain waves, Lena?” Alex asks as she takes the coffee cup Lena was offering.

 

“No new movement, the sleep state hasn’t changed..” The sleepless Omega says with a heavy sigh as she slumps back to her chair.

 

“I couldn’t figure out why she’s not even awake yet, we’ve ran the tests more times than needed.” Alex frowns, crossing her arms against her chest tightly, carefully watching her sister’s serene face.

 

Silence befallen the women inside Kara’s room, like how it does since Kara was confined in the med bay. They’ve been hitting dead ends for days now and frustration is slowly overpowering their faith that the Super Alpha would wake up anytime soon or at all. Alex could feel the lump forming in her throat again along with the sting of tears on her eyes. Alex was perched on Kara’s bedside holding her sister’s cold hand, Kara has never been this cold, in fact she never was. Both Kara and Clark have long established their biological capability to recharge their powers using the sun’s heat, but now despite the sunbed Kara’s on she couldn’t seem to absorb any of its warmth.

 

“Well, I’ll go ahead and check on the remaining -” Alex huffs as she stood up from beside Kara only to stop when she felt her sister’s hand twitch.

 

“Alex?” Lena calls out right away despite having the major’s back towards her.

 

“Her hand twitched.”

 

“Are you sure?” Sam frowns standing up from her own swivel chair beside the monitors.

 

“I -” Alex shakes her head as she tightly clutches on Kara’s hand, only to have it weakly squeeze hers back. “Kara?” Alex calls out.

 

“Her heart rate is increasing.” Lena updates, “Her consciousness is slowly coming back.” Lena adds as she shakily taps on the computer monitoring Kara’s vital signs.

 

“Kara.” Sam calls out again as she stood by on Kara’s other side, gripping on the Alpha’s other hand and arms in anticipation.

 

“Vital signs reactivating.” Lena adds as each of Kara’s power graph lit up in sequence as if on cue. “All powers at base of 30% and increasing.”

 

“Please just open your eyes, bud.” Alex pleads.

 

As they anticipated the inevitable. It took Kara another two minutes before her heart rate normalized along with her natural active base numbers of 50%, and a few convulsing jolts before she gasped for air as if resurfacing from a deep dive.

 

“A - alex!” Kara rasps as she chokes and heaves in Alex’s arms supporting her sister with all of her human might from toppling her sunbed over.

 

“I’m here, Kara. I’m here. Thank goodness.” Alex coos, Sam helped her get Kara back to a lying position.

 

“The people? The infants? My Underdogs?” Kara quickly asks once her head has grasped the reality now.

 

“Don’t worry about them, we got them covered. Everyone’s fine. I need you to focus on yourself right now and undergo another set of tests.”

 

“How long was I out?” Kara frowns. “I feel like I was out for a long time.”

 

“2 days, 12 hours.” Lena finally butts in, even she was still in shock of how quickly everything unravelled right before her eyes.

 

“Kara?! I feel Kara! Is she -” Winn suddenly bursts into the room panting.

 

“I’m awake, Winslow.”

 

“Oh thank god!” Winn heaves before pushing himself up to compose himself. “I’m glad you’re back.”

 

“Me too.” Kara smiles, mostly to the woman quietly standing at the foot of her bed. “Sorry for the worry.”

 

“Nonsense, we’ve been doing this for years. But yeah, you’re always worrisome.” Winn teases making Kara laugh despite being pulled into a hug by the Beta.

 

“I’ll be better, at least I plan to be.” Kara teases back instead. Kara’s playful giggles slowly dies down as she felt Lena’s eyes not leaving her, she then decided to return the woman’s gaze. Something the people in the room instantly notice.

 

“Right, I’ll go back to making sure the mutants have a new shield while they’re enrolled to your program. You get stronger, I’ll see you later?” Winn nods before exiting the premises feeling the sudden urgency between Lena and Kara’s connection.

 

“See you, Winn.” Kara smiles weakly so, but her eyes stay connected to that one pair of green eyes around.

 

“I’ll arrange your tests, I’ll be back for you.” Sam smiles feeling the same thing, nodding for Alex to follow her lead.

 

“We’ll be back later, I guess.” Alex involuntarily sighs as she marches out of the room to follow her girlfriend.

 

“Hi.” Kara shyly smiles once more, wider now as she breathes out.

 

“Hi.” Lena croaks, voice almost breaking. “I - I am so sorry, Kara - I -” Lena rambles making Kara reach for her with both hands.

 

“Please don’t be upset, it wasn’t your fault Lena. None of it was.” Kara coos as the Omega complies and comes closer to her bedside. Kara instantly reaches for Lena’s hands, which the woman easily gave.

 

“Your warmth is back.” Lena sighs, something about the comforting warmth weakens her insides. Kara’s back, she’s safe; finally. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here when I woke up.” Kara husks as she cups the Omega’s cheek, Lena’s eyes closed feeling the warmth more intensely where she needed them most, along with it the silence she missed for days.

 

“I’m glad you’re awake. One more day and I’ll be mad.” Lena confesses making Kara smile through her blush.

 

“What would you have done?” Kara challenges with more tease than seriousness making Lena chuckle, for the first time in the last three days.

 

“I would’ve manually revived you or use the defib in its max setting or pump you with Alpha-made adrenaline, just about anything to be honest.” Lena details, Kara snorts.

 

“You think those would’ve worked?”

 

“No, but I sure would love to try either way. At least I'm doing something.”

 

“I know you would.” Kara giggles again before wincing as of she could feel pain.

 

“What is it? Does it hurt you?” Lena worries.

 

“I felt actual pain for the first time back in the basement, the memory is still there?” Kara frowns.

 

“It’s still in your subconscious, it should be gone in a few days.”

 

“I couldn’t imagine how humans endure physical pain, humans with pre-existing conditions, those with cancer, those who got involved in accidents and survived.” Kara shudders pain visible on her features making Lena pull her into a hug, surprising the both of them.

 

“I promise to create something - anything to keep you from getting hurt again.” Lena promises as she tries to hold the Alpha’s physique with just her arms, the blonde sighs in relief as she tightens her arms around the woman.

 

“Lena -” Kara huffs against the woman’s shoulder.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Always.” Lena smiles as they pull away, both settling to just looking at their joined hands.

 

“Would you do me a favor though?” Kara huffs looking up only to meet those green eyes again.

 

“Whatever it is.”

 

“I’m kind of starving -” Kara stalls making the Omega snort and laugh, the hearty kind.

 

“Right.” Lena huffs.

 

“I was out for almost three days, come on.”

 

“You sure are an Alpha after all.” Lena teases.

 

“A Super that is.”

 

“Fine, I’ll go get you something to eat.” Lena says as she stood up.

 

“Can’t I just go with you?” Kara protests.

 

“You’re still in your med gown, and you still need to undergo further tests, let me do it.” Lena says.

 

“Alphas rarely take orders though.” Kara raises an eyebrow, Lena shakes her head.

 

“Yeah, I know. This is one of those rare occasions, now stay here and wait for me.” Lena shrugs either way, band then she’s out of the room.

 

_ So cute. _

 

“You’re -”

 

_ That’s right honey, I’m still here. What can I say, you with that Omega is not at all pleasing to the eyes. _

 

“You're not real. You're all in my head. You’re not real, you’re not -”

 

_ Exactly, I am inside your head. No tricks. _

 

“Shut up!” Kara hissed, her fists tightly clutching on the sides of the sunbed, creating a visible dent on its metal frame.

 

_ Make me.  _ The voice echoes inside Kara’s skull before she was hit with a reverberating pain in her chest, the pain could be compared to a human on the verge of a heart attack, making Kara gasp for air.

 

_ Think twice about telling me what to do again. I’ll have fun not only with your heart. _

 

“Why aren't you detected by Lena’s -” Kara rasps.

 

_ Well maybe because I’m so much better than her, Kara. You want me to transfer to her? See me in real action? I'll never lose you in the middle of a fight, coz I'll be fighting beside you.  _

 

“Don’t you dare.” Kara growled through gritted teeth.

 

_ She’s rounding down the corner, I can easily jump to another host, I love her brain. It’s delicious. _

 

“You’re not going to do that, I’ll kill you before you get close to her.” Kara threatens before she hears a ringing of laughter in her ears.

 

_ You want to bet on that?  _ Imra dares as she forces Kara’s head towards Lena’s direction, Kara took a deep breath before detaching all wires still connected to her body and then speeding out of the DEO.

 

**…**

 

**_Kara where are you? If you get this message, come back to the DEO right away._ ** **\- Alex**

 

**_Kara Danvers answer your phone! - Alex_ **

 

**_Open the door! Or I’m gonna break it down! - Alex_ **

 

**_Where the hell are you?! - Alex_ **

 

_ What are you planning to do? Ignore everybody for the rest of your life? _

 

“If that means you don’t get close to anyone, so be it.”

 

_ How pathetic. Here I thought I got the correct Super Alpha. If I would’ve known, I should’ve taken that more fickle minded Clark Kent instead. _

 

“Well tough luck.”

 

_ Do you really think I’ll let you seclude us here? Don’t fight it honey, we’re one. _

 

“No! We’re not!” Kara roared as she looks up at her reflection on the broken mirror on  the wall, her eyes are red and black and the same veins are present from her neck down her arms and her heart’s in constant cinnamon burn.

 

_ See? _

 

“Get out of me!” Kara roars before punching all the glass surface surrounding her.

 

_ We are one now, and you’ll accept that and you’ll let me be the pilot, coz I could easily do this.  _ Imra says before the air was knocked out of Kara’s lungs literally, it felt like her lungs are being squeezed shut depriving her heart of the oxygen it needs to pump blood through the Alpha’s system. The Alpha fell on her sides with blurring vision, choking on her own tongue when she heard a familiar woosh coming from the window of the abandoned DEO building in the desert 100 miles out of National City.

 

_ Now behave and ask for help. Or he’ll get hurt. _

 

“Kara!” She heard someone call out before she was held by strong arms clad in blue and red.

 

“C - Clark -” Kara croaks, color is just coming back to her lips along with the rushing of blood in her veins.

 

“I’m here, I’ll take you to the DEO. Hang in there, Kara. I’m gonna have you fixed.” Clark murmurs as he blast off the building through the roof, both worried and suspicious of the different pattern in Kara’s presence at the moment. It’s dying down by the minute and is being replaced by Kara’s weakened powers, Clark couldn’t help but feel something is off, he’s not just sure what is.

 

**…**

 

“Where did you find her? Oh my God, Kara.” Alex asks once she sees Clark come in through the main elevator with the unconscious Kara in his arms, still wearing her med gown from earlier now a little too crumpled and dirtied from her day out. The sight was nothing Alex had encountered in the past, and nothing she’d expected to even happen in the first place. Her sister’s a Super Alpha, the strongest superhuman on Earth right now, or so she thought.

 

“At the abandoned warehouse DEO owned in the desert. She was having a heart attack when I got there, her powers are unstable, how is that possible?”

 

“We still don’t know, there’s no trace of anything on her system that could trigger this kind of reaction.” Lena explains.

 

“Let’s have her tested again, now.” Alex commands.

 

“Which tests?”

 

“All of it.” The older Danvers husks, Clark nods before putting Kara down the wheeled stretcher waiting for her.

 

“Something else is wrong with Kara, if she’s never been like this before. Something must have happened in that basement that caused this.” Lena tells the redhead on their way back to the med bay.

 

“We’ll have to find out what it is and quick.” Alex nods.

 

“Copy, Major Danvers.” Lena says instantly finding her way behind the computers beside Kara’s bed. The Super Alpha is currently being nursed by two medical personnel, for the change of clothes and clean up.

 

“Hooking Kara’s critical organs’ monitor on the system. Vital signs and brain chemical levels are up as well, cognition and brain waves will be up in 5 seconds.” Lena declares at the same time she’s activating each and everyone of the monitors now attached to Kara’s body.

 

Jon, Winn, Clark, and Sam are all closely watching in the separate room, waiting for what's going to happen. Lena knew all work aside, everyone in the med bay are worried about Kara because they all see her as part of their family, especially Clark who’s never removed his eyes on his younger cousin since she was wheeled inside her room again. Winn’s fidgeting, dead frightened about what’s going on to his best friend, Sam and Alex are both thinking of the same thing, destroying whatever it is that’s hurting Kara once they get a sight of it.

 

All the thoughts and worries not only from the core group but the rest of the DEO is weighing on Lena right now and she needed solace from all of it. She needs to be able to focus on Kara’s needs, so she did what she thought would help the both of them.

 

Lena wheeled her computer closer to Kara’s bed, while Alex is busy testing her with all the available tests the DEO have for a Super Alpha. Once settled, Lena reached out to hold Kara’s hand in the hopes that even asleep like the other night, Kara would be able to give her the same silence and comfort, but the moment their skin touched, nothing happened. The realization made Lena jolt away from the blonde, catching Alex’s attention.

 

“What is it, Lena? Talk to me.”

 

“It’s not working - Kara silencing the thoughts I hear isn’t working.” Lena frowns before looking up to the taller woman who was already searching for Sam.

 

“Lena would you be able to work even without Kara’s help? Do you need me to pull up the Autonomy again?” Winn asks through the intercom.

 

“If you could -” Lena stalls making everybody look at her direction.

 

“Lena?” Alex calls out.

 

“There’s something lodged into Kara’s heart, but I don’t know how on Earth my monitors weren’t able to detect it earlier.” Lena huffs.

 

“What is it?” Clark asks.

 

“A spine.” Lena says as she projects a real time scan of Kara’s heart on the monitors showing everybody the tiny head of the spine right above the aorta.

 

“No, it wasn’t there before.” Alex says.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Lena agrees.

 

“Would it be possible that Kara’s biology is just now rejecting the foreign matter that’s why we’re only seeing it?” Jon asks.

 

“Spitting it out.” Winn agrees.

 

“Technically, my monitors should have been able to catch that but, I’ll check on that later. We need to operate on her to get it out, Major Danvers.”

 

“Right, we need to put her inside the red room, if the silence doesn’t work on you, that could mean you couldn’t make Kara vulnerable enough for an operation.” Alex concludes.

 

“Let me move her.” Clark says, Lena could read the increasing protectiveness Clark is feeling for his cousin, Lena and Alex nodded at the same time as the Super Alpha slips his arms under Kara’s body only to be stopped by the red warning sign from Kara’s vital signs.

 

“What’s happening?” Clark frowns.

 

“Put her down, Clark, put her down gently.” Lena orders, “I’m thinking it’s ‘cause when Kara’s body moves, the splint moves as well, making her heart trigger a shutdown.”

 

“Damn it!” Alex cusses, “Let’s try pushing her bed out instead.” Alex offers as she cranks the wheels of the gurney. Clark followed suit slowly but surely inching out of the room, while the rest of them hold their breath and watched. Clark was about to quicken his pace when the same alarm sound went off and red light prompts on the monitors.

 

“Stop! Please! Don’t move her.” Lena pleads as she clutched on the metal headboard of the wheeled bed, Clark’s jaw clenched but obliged and stopped all motion, gradually making the red warning quiet down.

 

“Her heart rate is going so fast, Lena.” Alex announces.

 

“The splinter’s lodging deeper again with her increased heart rate.”

 

“We could bring the operating equipment here, Winn could transpose the red room to red lamps, that should work right?” Clark suggests.

 

“I don’t think we have that much time, I’m afraid. Once the splinter gets inside her heart valves, it will start to disintegrate for it to be pumped into her bloodstream. We’ve yet to figure out what else it could do other than stun and temporarily impair the enemy of the Omega-like that did this to her.” Lena explains, eliminating all alternatives they could come up with.

 

“What do you suggest we do?” Clark asks sharply in return, he’s getting more and more agitated by the minute, and Clark Kent sure doesn’t like dead ends.

 

Lena takes a deep breath and stares at Kara’s chest, right where the splint was and focused there hard until she sensed the splinter moves at her mind’s command, alerting Lena in an instant, she might actually be able to do that. Remove the splinter without having Kara's pried open in a surgery.

 

“Major hold this, monitor the splinter, Sam watch her vital signs please.” Lena huffs commanding the room as she does, without regard now of who her superiors are. This is Kara they’re talking about, and right now, there’s nothing Lena wouldn’t do and no one Lena’s not going to cross just to get things done the way she wants them to be.

 

“Mind telling me what you’re planning to do, Lena?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’m going to try and use my powers to take the splinter out of her body.” Lena says as she taps on Clark’s shoulder to make way for her, the Super although hesitant stepped aside still.

 

“You’re what now?” Winn huffs, finally being able to speak amidst the shared panic they are in.

 

“There’s nothing else I can think of that we could try at this rate.” Lena confesses, “If you can think of anything, please feel free to stop me, but I needed to try.” Lena says, as she hover her right hand on top of Kara’s chest right above the splinter.

 

“Splinter’s halfway in again.” Alex informs, her eyes not leaving the mini-monitor Lena handed to her. She could see the forming swell on the left side of her sister’s heart, making her more anxious than she already is.

 

“I’ll try pulling it out now.” Lena declares, her other hand reaches to hold Kara’s right. “Kara I need you to fight it, okay? Please fight it.” Lena softly says as her right hand starts moving in a slow, circular motion, her mind focusing the movement on the foreign object. And with her own two eyes, Alex saw how the splinter started to budge under Lena’s ministrations.

 

“It’s working, keep going Lena.” Alex says, careful not to break the Omega’s concentration on Kara.

 

“Yellow, her heart’s reacting.” Sam suddenly butts in, making Lena stop to slowly take a deep breath and let it out.

 

“Two inches away.” Alex counters.

 

Lena continued with the circling motion despite the warnings she’s hearing. She believes in Kara, the Super Alpha is so much stronger than this. They all know that but, right now Lena’s the only one who believes in Kara and that she’s going to make out of this alive, wholeheartedly.

 

“Come on, Kara.” Lena murmurs.

 

“Approaching the tip Lena, prepare for internal bleeding.” Alex reminds.

 

“Clark, prop her mouth open.” Lena says, the man who didn’t budge from where he stood protectively even after Lena pushed him aside earlier.

 

“Okay.” Clark nods even with doubt, he straightens up Kara’s spine and lightly pries her jaw open enough for a tube to be inserted. “What now?” Clark asks, but instead of answering, Lena focused on carefully enveloping the ten inch splinter with her force field using her right hand as she creates another force field surrounding Kara’s heart to prevent the excess blood from going anywhere.

 

“Green.” Sam declares.

 

“Splinters completely out.” Alex sighs.

 

“Ejecting the splinter, through her esophagus.” Lena informs at the same time her right hand hovers from being balled atop Kara’s chest dragging up her neck until the translucent mini force field appears in Kara’s mouth and out of it in a second. Lena drops the splinter into one of the stainless basins present.

 

“Red! Heart’s triggering again!” Sam panics as she tries to supply Kara’s body everything it needs to survive an actual operation. Kara’s body started to convulse, she’s having a seizure.

 

“Let’s wait, her regeneration should be back any minute now.” Lena orders amidst the red warning on Kara’s monitor. She continued to focus her power into pushing back the excess blood inside Kara’s heart.

 

“Orange.” Sam finally says after a few minutes of Lena trying to control the bleeding.

 

“She’s starting to regenerate.” Alex says earning an audible sighs of relief from the team aside from Lena who still has her force field around Kara’s heart until the blood drains.

 

“Green, Lena. You can let go now.” Sam sighs as she puts a firm hand on Lena’s shoulder finally undoing the stiff posture it was in for a good hour. Lena releases the biggest sigh for the first time as she slightly collapses beside Kara pressing her forehead against the blonde’s shoulder for a brief moment before letting her go for Alex’s turn.

 

“Get some rest for now, we’ll have to move her to the sunbed and wait for her to wake up again.” Sam offers, Lena nods a bit resigned in Sam’s being observant.

 

Lena is letting herself detach from the height of emotions she’s feeling, she wants to clear her mind for she wants to know the components of the splinter she just took out from Kara. She wants to see whether the splinter could actually penetrate a Super Alpha skin without any weakening substance, and if so how she could create an immunity for the rest of the superhuman population, especially for the captain.

 

Lena found herself in the cafeteria, she took one of the tallest cups of tea from the concessionaire and sat in one of the tables closest to the tall tinted windows of the department. Lena has her face buried on both her hands, exhaustion creeping into the whole of her body tenfold. Lena could still feel the tremble in her knees and loins, the vigor is now replaced with deep seated fatigue that she’s only noticing.

 

This isn’t the first time Lena has experienced exhaustion, she’s lived with constant strain, stress, and pressure since she gained consciousness back in the camp. Lena learned to adapt and power through it all, for herself. But this is the first time Lena was put into stress and pressure for someone else, and she didn’t expect the added amount of worry when it’s someone she somewhat care about.

 

Lena released a deep sigh as she wrapped both her hands on the warm cup of her English tea. That’s only then she sees someone sitting right in front of her. Surprise was visible on her features Lena was sure of it but, she caught herself from freaking out when the person slightly smiles. Lena was able to breathe.

 

“How are you feeling?” Director Jones asks, a hesitant smile playing on his lips. He adjusts himself in his chair as he puts his cup of black coffee on the table between them.

 

“So much better now that Kara’s well and safe.” Lena confesses earning a sincere smile from the department director.

 

“I want to thank you for everything you did not only for us but, especially Kara.” The man says, it doesn’t matter if Lena could already read what’s on his mind, Jon wants to be to talk with Lena as freely as Winn or Sam. Catching the afterthought made Lena involuntarily smile, which she quickly hides as she looks down her cup.

 

“I only did what I had to do. Kar - the Captain has been a great help to me, it’s only right that I return the favor.” Lena explains, earning a nod from Jon.

 

“After what happened in your first assignment, do you think you’d still want to work with us?” Jon finally asks, making Lena look up to him again. The Omega takes another deep breath, of course she wants to stay and work with them, with Winn, Sam, Alex, and of course, Kara. She couldn’t think of anything else she’d want to do more than to help her fellow superhuman but, Lena would also absolutely want to have a life outside of the government unit.

 

“Yes. If this is some kind of tactical 1:1, my answer is yes Director Jones. But I’d have to be honest with you - I want to be honest -” Lena says only to stall, letting her word hang catching the man’s attention even more. Director Jones is already thinking Lena’s already realizing how she’s too good to just be allowing herself be utilized by the government, something the director dreads but, understands at the same time.

 

“You can tell me anything, Lena. I mean it - I mean you should know, you could read my mind.” Jon huffs earning a chuckle from the woman.

 

“I want a life outside of the DEO.”

 

“Oh.” Jon huffs again, the sudden absence of thoughts on the Beta man’s brain is making Lena’s heart race.

 

“I mean, everyone here - Winn, Alex and Sam, even Kara seem to be happy just helping superhumans. I know Alex and Sam are parents outside of being DEO’s power couple, that they’re actually crushing by the way. Winn’s an IT consultant at CatCo, which he really enjoys. But Kara, has nothing. At least Clark is already married to Lois Lane.”

 

“It could be overwhelming, I completely understand, Lena.”

 

“I don’t fault Kara, no. She has true compassion for the people, superhuman or not, and she’s definitely great at it. I just don’t understand why she’s always here.” The latter part of Lena’s sentence was almost whispered, it’s as if Kara could be listening from anywhere the DEO.

 

“She loved being a reporter in college and interning at CatCo, I’m just not sure why she up and left everything behind. I thought it was because of Mr. Olsen, but Alex was very adamant that it wasn’t.”

 

“She hasn’t told me anything about leaving it all behind.” Lena slightly shake her head.

 

“I’m sure she’ll tell you eventually. So, I better finish up for today. You should too, you’ve done a great job, Lena. Thanks again. Let me know if you change your mind about anything, we’ll make it happen.” Jon says almost like a promise, relieving a part of Lena she couldn’t explain.

 

“Thank you, Director Jones.” Lena nods with a smile as she watches the man go on his way.

 

**…**

 

“Hi, what you’ve been up to?” Kara smiles the moment she saw Lena come into her room, she’s still perched on one of the sunbeds absorbing all the heat it could offer to recharge. Despite all her powers being present, Kara for some reason still feels spent and she doesn’t even know why that is. She’s been waiting for the woman to come by, Alex already told her about everything Lena did for her earlier, and she just want to see the woman finally.

 

“I - I was looking into that splinter you got from Mont-Joli. How do you think you got that? Do you remember?” Lena casually asks making Kara frown, trying to remember the exact time it happened but she couldn’t. Kara fidgets. She’s aware that she’s missing some of her memories because some parts of what’re left don’t just make sense. She’s still got some kind of out of the body feeling even at that moment.

 

“I honestly don’t know when or how. I remember going to the basement but nothing after that.” Kara confesses, jogging Lena’s thoughts.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asks changing the topic.

 

“Sore, why is that?” Kara huffs, “I got all my powers at their natural base numbers, right?”

 

“Maybe because of the splinter, but you’d be better in no time.” Lena offers with a tight lipped smile.

 

“There’s something bothering you.” Kara points out, tilting her head to the right trying to understand the woman’s current unreadable expression.

 

“I - uhh -” Lena stutters making Kara scoot towards Lena about to reach out but, the Omega’s initial reaction was to recoil, Kara’s crinkle easily shows itself, making Lena falter.

 

“What’s wrong, Lena?” Kara asks almost pouting. “Did I do - say something I wasn’t supposed to when I wasn’t myself?” Kara worries alerting Lena with the clearly upset and worried tone of Kara’s voice.

 

“No, it’s nothing like that. I just - why did you run away earlier?” Lena intrigues, Kara stops to think.

 

“I did?”

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

“No, I don’t remember ever leaving the DEO after I first woke up, but I remember the sudden pain I felt in my chest, and then I woke up again just now.” Kara explains, Lena took note of the memory loss as something part of the splinter’s effect on Kara.

 

“You’re having blackouts. Earlier you ran away when I left for the cafeteria. Clark came rushing an hour later worried and frantic because he sensed irregularities in your powers, we were looking for you but we couldn’t find you, the algorithm Winn constructed to trace your distinctions didn’t help, even after I tweaked it.”

 

“How did all that happen without me remembering?”

 

“I’m thinking it’s an effect of the splinter to your body, but I haven’t come up with its overall effect on a superhuman, specifically a Super Alpha.” Lena explains.

 

“Why are you all the way there, Lena?” Kara seriously asks as she stood up from the sun bed, bare feet against the cold, hard, shiny tiles, unsure but curious and at the same time worried that she did something bad to Lena she doesn’t even remember. This time Lena knew she wouldn’t be able to divert the woman’s attention making her sigh in defeat.

 

“I’m sorry, Kar. It’s just me.” Lena slightly shakes her head, Kara pouts.

 

“What is it? Please tell me.” Kara softly asks, almost like a whisper, tearing through a sliver of Lena’s softest flesh.

 

“While you were unconscious, I tried holding your hand to silence the thoughts of the whole DEO and immediate National City so I could concentrate on you, but when I did -”

 

“What? What is it, Lena?”

 

“Nothing, it didn’t work, Kara.” Lena says her jaw clenching at the memory of how the unintentional rejection felt.

 

“I don’t know how that happened, Lena. But it wasn’t me, I’m here now. Maybe if you want, we could try again?” Kara assures as she offers her hand to the Omega. Although hesitant and terrified that maybe the splinter did something on Kara’s biology, like permanently disconnecting them for good, Lena slowly reaches out to slip her hand into Kara’s like she usually does.

 

“Are we - is it working again?” Kara asks as she watches the raven-haired woman closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Lena finally nodded making Kara smile. “Can I hold you?” Kara asks still, the woman’s answer came in through a set of arms around Kara’s waist along with Lena’s face buried on her chest. Kara gave in and wrapped her arms around the woman, gently pressing her cheek on the side of Lena’s head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both are trying to memorize the pattern of each other’s heart beat again.

 

“Thank you for saving me, again.” Kara whispers.

 

“Always.” Lena assures.

 

“Hey you two.” They heard Alex call out making them jolt and pull away from each other, Sam giggles, making Alex give her the look.

 

“How are you feeling Kar?” Sam asks quickly changing the pace of their visit.

 

“Good, I’m feeling so much better.” Kara beams.

 

“Yeah I could definitely see that, you’re cozying up with Lena already.” Alex jabs, Kara snorts and shakes her head.

 

“Thank you three for earlier, I’m sorry for the mess I made.”

 

“Don’t be silly. We’re going to do everything to make sure you’re okay, and that’s a fact.” Sam says pulling Kara into a side hug also placing a quick kiss on the side of the blonde’s head, Kara blushes.

 

“You’re out of the tactical team.” Alex teases again before pulling her younger sister to the long awaited embrace.

 

“Love you too.” Kara chuckles against Alex’s shoulder, Lena’s in front of her sporting her ever gorgeous smile.

 

Something flutters inside Kara’s chest again, according to Alex if not for Lena, she’d be in great danger, something everybody at the DEO especially Kara has never expected in this lifetime. She’s the strongest superhuman in the planet, she’s been always confident about that fact but, having to actively battle the Omega-like Imra inhabiting her body right there isn’t Kara’s definition of strong, not at all. Because if she is - was, she could’ve done something to prevent it from happening.

 

“The only unusual thing is her lack of memory of what happened.” Lena huffs, bringing Kara back to reality.

 

“We’ll know more about that nasty splinter tomorrow, I could use some food and rest.” Alex says.

 

“We all could. Especially these two.” Sam agrees, “Kara, Lena join us to dinner at home?” Sam offers.

 

“Are you going to make some Lasagna  _ ala  _ Eliza?” Kara raises an eyebrow with a sheepish smile.

 

“That’s the plan.” Sam winks.

 

“Then I couldn’t wait!” Kara beams, Lena chuckles.

 

“Before anything else, Dr. Smythe wants to talk to you both about the results of your tests. She said you guys had her promised not to tell anyone of us before she talk to you first.” Alex says and then scoffs at the specific request from them, Kara laughs.

 

“Yeah, I don’t want you guys knowing the results ahead of us. That doesn’t seem fair.” Kara says sticking a tongue to her sister, Alex rolls her eyes at the blonde.

 

“Whatever, get dressed and go to the labs. We’ll see you later for dinner.” Alex says before pulling Sam out of the room.

 

“They’re fun to be around.” Lena comments as she hands Kara a set of their D-type uniform.

 

“They are. Thanks, I’ll be out in jif.” Kara smiles.

 

“I’ll be right outside, if you so much as run away again, I swear -” Lena warns making Kara laugh.

 

“No, nothing like that. I’ll behave,” Kara promised before disappearing inside the nearest washroom.

 

**…**

 

_ That was a long act.  _ Kara hears the moment closes the door behind her.

 

“Lena will find out a way to take you out of me.” Kara hissed as she looks at herself in the mirror, the black and red eyes are back.

 

_ I’m afraid the only way she could take me out, is if she takes you too. _

 

“I don’t know why you’re even inside me.” Kara shrugs before she splashes water on her face.

 

_ You’ll know, first you start to lose your mind. Once you’re out of the picture, I’ll use Lena’s brain and body to be my permanent host. _

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Kara huffs as she finishes dressing up.

 

_ You’ll regret taunting me again, Kara. She’s enamoured to you, I can easily work on that. _

 

“Don’t you even dare to think I -”

 

“Kar? Are you done?” Kara hears Lena call out from the outside with a light knock on the door, making her take a deep breath to push Imra back and superspeed her way into the new set of clothes.

 

“Y - yeah! Done, all done.” Kara beams as she opens the door to a worried looking Lena.

 

“I thought you ran away again.” Lena accuses, before she grabs Kara’s hand to pull her out of the washroom and the med bay, it’s as if Kara’s going to disappear any minute and she wouldn’t let that happen again. Kara was only able to look at their entwined hands dangling in between them as she let the Omega drag her around.

 

“I promised you I’ll behave, don’t I?” Kara teases, she lightly squeezed Lena’s hand that was still holding her making the woman conscious about what she was doing. Lena was about to pull away but  _ Kara _ didn’t let her, making Lena give Kara a quick glance, only to see that familiar bright smile that easily warms her insides.

 

“What do you think the results would be?” Lena asks once they’re in the hallway towards the testing laboratories.

 

“Good I hope? Something along the lines of I don’t have to stay away from you for good because I’m a superhuman toxic to you.” Kara teases, making Lena giggle.

 

“Or the other way around. Maybe I’m the toxic one, some sort of your very own Super Alpha Kryptonite.” Lena teases back.

 

“No, I don’t think you’re my Kryptonite.” Kara counters a little more serious than their previous tone, Lena sadly smiles. She does hope for the same results, to be honest. But then again what’s the only thing that makes a Super Alpha vulnerable, right?

 

“I hope so too.” Lena agrees as they reached Dr. Smythe’s office.

 

“Ready?” Kara looks at Lena who’s intently looking at the door in front of them, who was only able to nod. “Relax, it’s going to be fine. We’re going to be fine.” Kara assures before she pushes the indicator button.

 

“Kara, Lena, come in.” Dr. Smythe greets as she opens the door for them, with her ever accommodating smile, both superhumans couldn’t help but return.

 

“Good to see you, Dr. Smythe.” Kara speaks first.

 

“Good to see you, two. I heard about what happened at Mont-Joli, and earlier today. Are you feeling better?”

 

“Right, yeah I am, thanks to Lena here. Alex told me I had a total of 16 mini-heart attacks throughout the ordeal and two serious ones that shouldn’t even have happened.” Kara explains, perfectly recalling Alex’s own words, Lena stops a flinch at the mention of the numbers they projected earlier.

 

“We’ll my, 18 total and you’re already standing up. Lena and Alex sure knows how to handle you.” The doctor teases more directed to Lena who forced a smile despite her nerves.

 

“We did whatever we could do. It’s particularly alarming when your patient is the strongest superhuman on Earth.” Lena offers making both Kara and Dr. Smythe chuckle.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Kara huffs.

 

“I can show you more techniques in handling ailing superhumans if you want to?”

 

“That would be great Dr. Smythe, I’d love that.” Lena agrees despite already knowing what techniques the doctor has up her sleeves. Lena still wants to see it applied in an a physical setting anyway.

 

“Right, okay, I’ll set up a meeting with you soon. For now, I have your results here. I haven’t printed an official report for your leads so this is straight out of your assessment numbers.”

 

“Thanks again for granting our request, Doctor.” Lena aptly smiles, which the doctor easily returns before turning to face the glass monitor and tapping on the keyboard. As she did multiple window prompts appeared on the 120 inch projected glass.

 

“Here you could see your power numbers at their peak while you aren’t making any kind of contact.” Doctor Smythe says as she pointed the human-shaped anatomies, Kara’s numbers are at 200% when maxed, that’s to say before her body goes into defensive mode, meaning shutting down every one of Kara’s powers making her more human than super, something Kara never experienced before. Lena’s max on the other hand, is at 180% of her highest numbers, again that is to say before her powers shut down.

 

“And this is what’s going on when you two touch.” Doctor Smythe continues, before she taps on the keyboard. The two anatomies started to move closer until their hands are touching, the former green color on them an indication that their powers are activated suddenly disappears.

 

“We’re both almost greyed out.” Kara points out.

 

“Our powers go dormant, like what Sam concludes.”

 

“Correct, that is because your biological structures are the most compatible. Superhuman compatibility traditionally manifest after they first mate with each other. Only compatible ones would have three possible combination. But for you two, your compatibility easily manifest just by touching, I’d like to think that both your biologies are taking into consideration that Kara’s a Super Alpha and Lena you’re a Super Omega, your biologies in a way, are making sure you two could interact in the safest way possible.”

 

“Safest way possible?” Kara frowns.

 

“To - to procreate, Kara. This also happens to make sure that the offspring you’re going to produce is at par of what a Super Alpha and a Super Omega should, logically.”

 

“Wait, what? Are you saying that the vulnerabilities we experience when we touch are only for mating purposes?” Kara frowns slightly jolting away from both Lena and Doctor Smythe. Lena remains quiet despite already knowing the answer.

 

“Exactly that. You are your kind of let’s just say superhuman dampener. Kara becomes vulnerable when you two touch that is balanced by Lena being unable to read and manipulate your mind.”

 

“But why those powers alone? I still have the rest of my powers intact even if we’re touching, same with Lena.” Kara counters.

 

“Because your vulnerabilities happen only for one reason, Kar.” They heard someone speak from behind Doctor Smythe.

 

“Sam?” Kara frowns even more.

 

“The day you two discovered what’s happening to your powers when you touch, I went and consulted Alura. She told me about Project  _ Semideus _ , it was your parents’ earlier study about the possibility of Super Alpha and Super Omega mating.”

 

“Possibility because they never had the chance to test a Super Alpha and Omega during their research and development.” Lena supplied, Sam’s thoughts about the consultation are now surfacing and flooding right through her.

 

“It took off from the classic principle of give and take. Kara would become vulnerable once you two touch - eventually mate, to make sure you would yield to Lena. While Lena isn’t able to read and manipulate your mind so she wouldn’t absentmindedly drive you insane.”

 

“Don’t you think that’s too much for a single touch?” Kara frowns, she’s clearly digressing from all the possible explanation they’re giving her.

 

“The premise of Project  _ Semideus  _ states that, whoever a Super Alpha and Super Omega reproduce would be the single strongest superhuman on Earth, even surpassing both of your capabilities individually, and apparently combined.” Sam explains.

 

“This is too much huh?” Kara nervously chuckles giving Lena a quick look, but the Super Omega is looking straight at the monitor in front of them, also completely astonished.

 

“Good news is, there’s no projected long term effect on you both. No lingering power loss after the contact was broken. Once you two let go, your powers would easily spark up, like nothing happened.” Doctor Smythe tries to assure them, but it’s already too late. Lena’s too deep in imagining any future ending she and Kara could have, while Kara on the other hand is fighting Imra inside her body, to stop her from jumping onto Lena right in that moment.

 

“We’re not toxic to each other? I’m not hurting Lena?” Kara asks just to make sure.

 

“No, Kara.” Sam nods, with a small smile.

 

“Well, that’s what’s important after all.” Kara agrees.

 

“Well, that’s that.” Lena offers, she’s not sure how to feel about the results of their tests. Does this mean there’s only one inevitable ending for her? She’s only going to be Kara’s mate? Don’t get her wrong, she’s not opposed to the idea, but she’s not sure what else is in store for a Super Omega like her. She couldn’t read Kara’s mind, she wouldn’t be able to fully know how Kara feels and thinks about it, and she would never ask the Alpha about it.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks, Lena can’t look her in the eyes when she nodded, which Kara caught but decided to let go. Lena needs time to digest everything Sam and Dr. Smythe told them and she’s not planning on pushing the Omega to feel what she doesn’t.

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Lena huffs, smile unsure but firm.

 

“We should go ahead and get some dinner and rest.” Kara nods, she was about to reach out and hold Lena’s hand to assure her that nothing changes between them when the Omega walked ahead of her, leaving her hand hanging.

 

“Give her time.” Sam says, giving Kara’s shoulder a light squeeze.

 

“I know, you’re right.” Kara agrees.

 

_ She’s not right. Lena’s yours for the taking. _

 

“I - I’ll see you at dinner later, okay? I’ll just talk to her first.” Kara stutters to Sam who just smiled and nodded.

 

**…**

 

“Where’s Kara?” Alex asks once Lena steps inside their flat, wine bearing but alone.

 

“She said she’s just going to get something back at her apartment, she just dropped me off.” Lena explains, despite the simplicity of the situation, there’s that certain twitch on Alex’s lips and the way her eyebrow raises that intimidates the Super Omega, and that absolutely tells so much about Alex Danvers’ own powers over Sam and Kara, and now Lena as well.

 

“What could she possibly need from her apartment that isn’t here?” Alex asks still, mostly herself. Sam then nods Lena to just ignore her girlfriend and proceed to the dining table.

 

“Ruby, dinner’s ready!” Sam calls out at the hallway towards the bedrooms.

 

“Be right there, mom.”

 

“Is she still working on her assignments?” Alex asks.

 

“She is before she got caught up reading the book I lend her.” Lena spills making Sam laugh.

 

“Right, classic Rubes.”

 

“Hi Lena!” Ruby quickly greets the Omega with a bear hug. The Omega giggles against the firm yet gentle embrace of the little Alpha.

 

“It’s nice to meet you again, Ruby. How’s school?”

 

“Now you’re here, could you help me with my science assignment?”

 

“You didn’t think of asking me first for help miss?” Alex scoffs, Lena and Sam laugh.

 

“Your mother’s a little too jealous but, she’s right.”

 

“I was thinking of asking you first but, Lena’s already here, and besides I meant to ask her about Quantum Entanglement, mom.” Ruby says as a matter of fact.

 

“And what made you think I know nothing about quantum entanglement?”

 

“It’s nothing like that, and you know it.” Ruby knowingly says making, Alex break.

 

“Smarty pants.” Alex scoffs.

 

“Seriously, where’s little Danvers?” Sam frowns, her mind drifting back to the only missing person at their dining table. Lena’s eyes snaps at the woman upon hearing her thoughts.

 

“Do you think I should -” Alex offers just as they heard a knock on the door. “Finally, speak of the devil.” Alex huffs, instantly abandoning the wine bottle she’s about to cork to get the door.

 

“Sorry I’m late! I craved for donuts.” Kara declares making the little Alpha sitting beside Lena to beam.

 

“Donuts!” Ruby exclaims despite her mother sitting on her other side.

 

“I know! It’s been a long time right, Rubes? Your mommies are too strict.” Kara teases both Sam and Alex. Sam chuckles and shakes her head internally admitting the fact that she’s becoming more uptight on Ruby nowadays, while Alex just scoffs and nudges her sister harsh on the rib.

 

“You’re not going to use my parenting skills against me.” Alex counters as she walks back to the table to continue corking the bottle of red.

 

“How’s the heart?” Sam asks once Kara’s seated at the table, between her and Alex.

 

“Like nothing happened. I sure didn’t enjoy feeling it ache like that though.” Kara shakes her head with a shy smile.

 

“You got a heart attack, Auntie Kar?” Ruby picks up pretty quickly.

 

“No, it was because of a broken heart.” Kara teases.

 

“As if she has someone to break her heart.” Alex snorts, Ruby did too.

 

“That’s way harsh.” Kara pouts but laughs along.

 

“But I would like to propose a toast for you three, Lena first -” Kara says as she straightens up, taking her glass of wine, surprising the Omega she’s seated across with. “For the stellar support you’ve given the team even on your first day, for doing not giving up on me and making sure I get back to my feet. You’re amazing.” Kara sincerely says eyes not leaving the Omega who can’t help but feel the lump in her throat as she forces it down with a wide smile. “Alex for finding me under the ruble, you in that exo-suit has always been super badass, I’m lucky you’re my sister. And Sam, for finding out what’s actually going on with our biologies.” Kara continues making all three women look at her in awe.

 

“For you too, for your leadership in the rescue mission.” Alex says reaching out to hold her sister’s hand, Kara easily gave hers a squeeze.

 

“You two better stop before anyone of you tears up, because I’ll tear up.” Sam dismisses, the sisters laugh. “For family.” Sam offers instead as she raises her glass.

 

“For family.” Alex, Kara, Lena, and Ruby agrees all at the same time.

 

The dinner was pleasant, relieving at most, especially after the eventful day they all had. There was a certain sense of comfort for Alex and Sam seeing Kara awake and well and right where she should be after almost 3 days in the med bay. Lena also takes pleasure to the fact that she was able to ensure Kara’s safety and well-being, because she wouldn’t know for the love of God what she’s going to do if she loses the Alpha. Aside from failing the people who trusted her with the position to work with Winn, she couldn’t bear the thought of failing Kara. The first person in this lifetime to trust her, and give her the chance to live a different and better life. Despite the fact that she’s still unsure of what to feel about what Dr. Smythe told them about their biologies earlier, one thing is for sure, Lena would do anything to keep Kara safe. No matter what the future has in store for them, Kara could count on Lena to be there for her, always.

 

“Thank you for dinner, Sam, Major Danvers.” Lena says as the couple walk them towards the front yard of the apartment complex where Kara’s Jeep was parked.

 

“Call me Alex, it’s only right, we’re not at work.” The older Danvers says catching Lena off guard but was still able to smile.

 

“Noted.” Lena huffs, making Sam chuckle.

 

“Come here -” Sam says pulling Lena into a hug, it was the first time the older woman did such a thing. Lena was stunned, she was never shown this kind of affection before and it’s taking everything in her to not burst into tears. “Get some rest. Thank you for saving Kara.” Sam softly says as they pull away.

 

“Always.” Lena smiles back.

 

“We’ll see you guys at work tomorrow. Kara, drive safe.” Alex reminds her sister who’s eerily out of sync since the latter part of their dinner. Kara just grins and nodded as she work her way to give Alex a hug, which the older Danvers welcomed still.

 

“Are you okay, Kar?” Alex frowns as they pull away.

 

“Yeah, why?” Kara nervously frowns back, making Lena and Sam turn and look at them from their own conversation.

 

“Well you’re a bit off, I mean - how do you put it - you’re cold. Literally.” Alex tries to explain.

 

“Cold?” Kara snorts. Sam easily found her way beside Kara with a hand ready to feel Kara’s forehead like the mom that she is.

 

“Let me.” Sam says as she places the back of her hand against Kara’s forehead and then her neck.

 

“So?” Kara raises an eyebrow.

 

“Your temperature is slightly lower than what we’re used to but I don’t think it should be a problem. Besides you’ve been a mess the whole day, go home and get some rest. If your temperature continues to decrease though -” Sam explains.

 

“I’ll call you guys.” Lena butts in.

 

“Right, Lena will call us.” Sam agrees right away.

 

“Pff, fine. Whatever you say, mom.” Kara shrugs before turning towards Sam to give the woman her goodbye hug. “I’ll hopefully see you two tomorrow, and no emergency trip to the DEO tonight.” Kara says as they pull away.

 

“Hopefully.” Alex and Sam said at the same time.

 

Kara chuckles and shakes her head before walking towards the driver side of her Jeep, while Lena casually opens the passenger door. In Alex and Sam’s eyes, they look like this isn’t the first time they’re getting inside Kara’s car to drive home together after a dinner night, they look like they’ve already had a long life together in the past, it feels both weird and amazing for the older women - they just couldn’t explain which one weighs more yet.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay Kar?” Lena asks the moment they pull out of the driveway, Kara shortly glances to the woman and forces a smile. She’s been feeling off even before dinner, that was why she needed to drop Lena off at Alex’s place first so she could take a drive and compose herself, her  _ rut _ is closing in on her. Aside from that, she’s trying her best to stop Imra from jumping out of her body to take Lena, which is getting harder by the hour.

 

“I’m fine, swear.” Kara huffs despite feeling every revolting movement Imra’s making inside her body. Lena watches her for a few minutes before reaching out to hold her hand.

 

“Would you promise to be more careful in the future? Let me help you make sure you’re safe in your missions, Kara.” Lena softly said making Kara’s heart wrench, the kind that no matter how much Imra’s occupying most of her senses, she’s sure enough that it’s her own reaction.

 

“I promise, Lena. I’m sorry for the trouble I caused, I -”

 

“It wasn’t your fault. I just want you to promise me you’d be more careful.” Lena says instantly cutting anymore apologies from the Alpha.

 

“I will be. Thank you.” Kara grins.

 

They continue to drive in silence, both are feeling the tension and exhaustion from their day. They’re sort of listening to the radio program where a DJ is currently interviewing some budding teen popstar, just comfortable silence and occasional chuckles whenever the DJ says something remotely humorous. Lena’s looking out the window despite having memorized the street names, sceneries, and turns of where Kara lives, the view for the Omega remains fascinating.

 

“You okay?” Kara asks as they stop by the roadside parking allotted for the Alpha’s SUV. Lena quickly looks at the woman as she unlatched her seatbelt with a smiling frown.

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

 

“Oh nothing, it’s just - you’ve been through a lot since your first day on the job, and today as well. I feel like it’s been a long time since we last actually check on each other.” Kara carefully worded out, Lena took a moment and settled in looking at those familiar blue eyes.

 

“You’re awake, that means I was able to do an okay job at least. Not that good yet, still.” Lena explains making Kara chuckle.

 

“If there’s one thing I want you to always remember whenever we’re at work, it’s that you should never, and I mean never be too hard on yourself. We’ve been doing this job for years, and I’d like to think that at the end of the day we finish what needs to be done, one way or another. Everything is part of the process - of the job. That includes incidents like what happened to me and Clark.” Kara says holding the woman’s gaze with an air of seriousness Lena wanted so much to argue with but couldn’t fault at the same time. Kara has a point, she knows that.

 

“I’d keep that in mind but, there’s something I want you to remember as well -”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Be more careful.” Lena huffs as they got inside Kara’s unit, Kara nervously chuckles and shakes her head at the woman. “I’m serious, I’m not taking the  _ I’m a Super Alpha  _ excuse anymore.”

 

“I know, and I will. Sorry for being a worry, and thanks for the past few days.” Kara shyly smiles awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Of course.” Lena smiles back.

 

“Do you want some ice cream and comedy until we fall asleep?” Kara offers, Lena snorts.

 

“That would be lovely.” Lena nods making the blonde beam.

 

“You go change into something more comfortable, I’ll get us pints.” Kara winks before turning towards the kitchen.

 

“Sure, I’ll get your show on then.” Lena nods walking towards the living area.

 

“Awesome.”

 

It’s only the second time Lena has been here since she never left the DEO when the team came back from Valcartier with Kara in coma but, Kara’s apartment seems to be the only place that Lena could feel comfortable now, it’s not hidden but no one apart from those close to Kara knew where she lives. That gives Lena the sense of safety, and safety is what gives her comfort.

 

Lena takes the first set of pajamas she could find and went straight to the bathroom, she’s been wearing the different DEO prescribed sets of uniforms the last three days and though made mostly of lightweight materials, the fabric still has components in it that could initially protect the person wearing it from subtle attacks so it’s still heavy for a normal pair of clothings. After washing away the grime, sweat, and panic, Lena came out of the bedroom to see the blonde already laughing at something Tig Notaro said her show, The American Life.

 

“Hey.” Kara huffs quickly catching Lena’s attention as if she’s been waiting a while for the super Omega.

 

“Hi.” Lena smiles as Kara taps the space beside her for Lena to take. The woman obliged and sat a little closer to the blonde, which elicited a sigh from the captain.

 

“Feeling well?” Lena asks as she takes the spoon Kara’s handing her.

 

“So much better. Chocolate and brownie chunks, or mint chocolate chip?” Kara asks weighing both pints between them.

 

“Mint, of course.” Lena nods making Kara snort.

 

“Figured.” Kara agrees as she hands the raven-haired woman the ice cream flavor that has easily been her favorite. “By the way -” Kara stalls, suddenly feeling nervous. They didn’t really talk after the meeting with Dr. Smythe and Sam earlier. Kara didn’t know what and how to talk to Lena after everything they were told, and she knows they’ll have to one way or another. Especially if they want to continue being friends, and Lena crashing in Kara’s place.

 

“What is it Kara?” Lena worries there’s visible hesitation from the woman that Lena couldn’t begin to understand. Kara takes a deep breath before looking up to meet Lena’s eyes again.

 

“I just - I wanna make sure that we’re cool, you know after what happened with Dr. Smythe earlier.” Kara explains as best as she could. It was only then Lena remembered the way she ignored Kara on the way out of the laboratory.

 

“Oh -” Lena huffs upon realization.

 

“Oh I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Lena. It’s just we’re friends, and now co-workers and I know what Dr. Smythe told us earlier really affected you -”

 

“Tell me -” Lena blurts making Kara stop blabbering.

 

“What?”

 

“Aren’t you affected by it?” Lena braves making Kara frown and back away a bit. It feels like make or break time, like they’re suddenly walking on eggshells.

 

Kara stammers, she doesn’t know how to answer the question without hurting Lena or making it sound like she’s taking advantage of the woman’s kindness. Is she affected? Of course she is, it’s her biology too, it’s like she’s suddenly arranged for somebody even before they actually met. So of course, she’s affected but, there’s something about the way Lena worded her question that makes Kara iffy, and she couldn’t explain why.

 

“Of course I am but, you’re my friend and colleague and I don’t want to be around you thinking like we’re some kind of experiment ready to be tested.” Kara honestly answers wholeheartedly confused making Lena back down.

 

“I didn’t mean to sound rude, Kar -”

 

“No you’re not, and I understand Lena. I understand that you feel suddenly trapped, like you’re suddenly expected to fulfill something you didn’t sign up for.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, we’ve got a lot to figure out but, I’d like to think that we have time and that we can do it together?” Kara offers finally making Lena relax. “You don’t have to feel pressured.” Kara says almost teasingly but still with enough seriousness.

 

“I know, and you don’t have to as well.”

 

“Yeah, so we cool? Cause I sure would like to continue being your friend, Lena.” Kara shyly smiles.

 

“I’d like that too. Yeah, we’re cool.” Lena says finally smiling.

 

“Great, now we can continue watching Tig and enjoy our ice creams?” Kara beams as she unmutes the television and turning her full attention to the comic but not Lena, she’s still distraught but she decided not to dwell on it.

 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Lena nods finally relaxing beside the blonde.

 

The rest of the evening went okay after the short squabble, they finished a few more episodes of the series and both their pints before they decided to call it a night. Kara had to push Lena towards the bedroom for the Omega to stop fighting her to take the couch. Kara fell asleep before Lena did, it was two hours past midnight and Lena could hear a soft snoring amidst the muffled noise of the city just outside Kara’s tall windows. Lena soon found solace in the sound of Kara’s soft noises until she couldn’t help but close her eyes and rest.

 

It wasn’t long when Lena felt that she’s dreaming, she’s still inside Kara’s apartment it was dusk, the late afternoon sun’s casting shadows inside the quaint place. Lena found herself standing at the foyer, Kara’s unbothered sitting in front of the television watching something on mute. Lena tried to clear her throat but she heard nothing, tried calling out to Kara but no voice came out of her lips, she didn’t even feel the vibration of her voice box. The longer Lena stayed in the dream sequence the more irritating it becomes until Kara’s attention turned towards her.

 

“What are you doing all the way there?” Dream Kara asks with a playful frown. “Come join me here, babe.” Kara adds making Lena frown at what the blonde casually called her, “Come on, remember Sam said not to tire yourself too much, it’s bad for the baby.” Kara speaks again and with complete and utter surprise Lena’s eyes snaps down her stomach and there it is, the suddenly present bump. Lena was about to say something but when she looks up again it’s night time, and Kara wasn’t watching the television, in fact, the unit was suddenly empty of all the things needed to consider the place a home. Kara’s standing in front an open window nearest to the bedroom.

 

“Kara?” This time Lena can speak but her voice alienates her, it sounded off - different, she has an accent she never heard herself use before.

 

“They’re all gone,  _ Imra _ . They all left me alone.” Kara says without turning to face her.  _ Who’s Imra? _ Lena thought, but she chose not to ask.

 

“Kara, what do you mean?” Lena asks as she reaches out to touch the woman’s shoulder.

 

“You’re all I got, please don’t leave me too  _ Imra _ , please.” Kara sobs as she quickly sweeps Lena into a hug.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kara. What do you mean by they all left you alone?” Lena tries asking again. Kara slightly pulls away looking her in the eyes all heartbroken, and Lena suddenly feels a pang of brokenness inside her as well. “And who’s Imra?” Lena adds unable to stop herself from finally asking, the crying blonde didn’t say anything but pulls Lena towards the bedroom in front of the whole body mirror Kara has in the corner beside her dresser.

 

“What are you talking about? You’re Imra.” Kara murmurs as she let Lena look on the mirror, and the moment she did, all Lena saw was two shadowy figures in place of her and Kara. The figures although grotesquely looking like them apart from the bluish black veins engulfing their skin both have red on black eyes and Lena couldn’t begin to understand exactly how they suddenly look like that. Lena although terrified decided to see how it could be her and Kara.

 

“You’ll never leave me like them right?” Kara asks, “You said the moment we become one I’ll never have to be alone anymore.” Kara adds as she places her hand on Lena’s protruding stomach.

 

“Fret not, my Kara. Once our offspring is born we will rule this place together.” Lena sees herself talking, words that weren’t hers making her gasp as she tries twisting her fingers to force herself to wake up from the nightmare and when she opened her eyes awake the first thing - person she saw was Kara standing at the foot of the bed maniacally smiling at her looking like the same Kara in her dream. Lena closes her eyes to blink the blur and sleep away and when she opened them again, Kara was gone.

 

Lena’s force field jumps out when she caught a leftover presence  in the room with her, she quickly get up from bed and heightened her senses but it’s quiet now. Lena slowly made her way out to the living room and found Kara still soundly sleeping on the couch. Lena couldn’t explain how it all happened, but she’s sure someone else was inside the apartment when she woke up. Someone who used Kara’s face to do what? She still doesn’t know but she’ll find out for sure.

 

“Lena?” Lena hears Kara’s voice breaking her trance, eyes wide and worried about Lena’s current state.

 

“I’m - I’m sorry to wake you up, Kara. I was - I was dreaming.” Lena stutters as her force field disappears.

 

“Are you okay? Was it a bad dream? I felt your powers shoot up, and then you’re towering over me with your force field.”

 

“It’s nothing, it just felt a little too real for a moment. You should go back to sleep, I’ll just get myself a glass of water.”

 

“Are you sure, you’re gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just me.” Lena forced a small smile amidst Kara’s eyes studying her.

 

“If you say so, if anything just call me, okay?” Kara offers.

 

“I will. Goodnight.” Lena huffs.

 

“Goodnight.” Kara nods before letting Lena do as she intend and going back to sleep.

 

Lena wasn’t able to sleep that night, her mind keeps coming back to the two figures in her actual nightmare, the name Kara kept calling her, and that second Kara in the bedroom with her with powers the real Kara never exhibited before, mainly because the powers were erratically fluctuating and more of Lena’s own powers than an Alpha.

 

When Lena saw the first break of dawn from the window directly above the headboard of Kara’s bed, she was ready to just get up and prepare them something to eat before they need to go to work. But even before Lena could move a muscle a familiar scent only stronger and more delicious now waft into her direction followed by a woosh.

 

“Kara?” Lena calls out.

 

“Lena, I’m so sorry about - I’m texting Sam now to pick you up here, I’ll be at the DEO. I’ll explain later. Wait for Sam okay? I’ll see you later, promise!” Lena hears Kara say, from the volume of her voice Lena’s absolutely sure she’s already at the door about to disappear only to be reminded that she has a guest.

 

_ Kara’s rutting.  _ Lena concludes the moment everything settle around her.  _ And Kara Danvers smells so damn good.  _ Another thought making the Omega instantly shake the it off of her head, revolted of herself.

 

“Talk ‘bout another eventful day.” Lena huffs as she gets up to get ready.

 

This is the first time Lena is alone in the outside world, she’s just now feeling the weight of being actually being free in her bones. She now has a whole life ahead of her, and she’s still not sure what else she wants to do aside from paying Kara and the DEO back for everything she has now.

 

Lena bask in the down time of the early morning just all to herself, she guiltily did what they would do if Kara’s around; she put things into order, brewed herself a cup of coffee, and some bacon and eggs. Lena’s enjoying the sense of freedom, the comfort is enough for her to tune out from the noise, and just enjoy breakfast. Lena took all the time she has in the shower listening to Kara’s beaten up radio playing only Kara’s favorite station, that when she came out all dressed up in the living room, Sam was already there watching the television.

 

“Well you took long enough, I take it you’ve completely tuned out from everything?” Sam quickly jabbed seeing the surprised look on the Omega’s face.

 

“Y - yeah.” Lena shyly chuckles making Sam smile.

 

“Well, Kara would be thrilled knowing you’re feeling at home in her house.” sam winks as she jumped off the couch turning the TV off in the process.

 

“Kara’s -”

 

“In an emergency -” Sam stalls, Lena laughs.

 

“You can tell me she’s rutting, I’m not a child, Sam.”

 

“Oh no, of course you’re not, it’s just -”

 

“It’s just, I’m her perfect mate?” Lena raises an eyebrow at Sam as they make their way out of the old apartment building.

“I’m sorry.” Sam sighs.

 

“It’s nobody’s fault, Sam. Please don’t feel bad. It’s just how certain things go.” Lena shrugs, she’s confident about how she and Kara settled things between the two of them last night, and despite the creepy weird nightmares she had about having an offspring with the Super Alpha, nothing changes.

 

“Well, you should still be warned about Kara’s scent being all over the place.”

 

“You did something with mine before, doesn’t it work with Kara’s?”

 

“It does for a few hours, and then the phero-pads should be changed. It’s that much stronger for the Alpha’s I guess?”

 

“Sure is, no doubt.”

 

“It’s also -”

 

“Kara’s first time to rut with an Omega prospect mate around?” Lena says taking the words out of Sam’s mouth, the Beta was only able to nod.

 

“In the past, with that Beta boy, she just went through heat cycles like the normal Alpha with a prospect of a man as a mate, it was nothing we could not control with heat pills and what not. But it’s a whole new thing this time around, her biology’s changing to accommodate her desire to -” Sam almost awkwardly tries to explain making Lena give her a pat on her shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, I understand. Kara has no control over that, it’s in her nature.” Lena assures the woman enough to make her relax for the rest of their drive to the DEO.

 

Sam wasn’t kidding when she said that the phero-pads that last Lena her whole cycle would only work on Kara for a few hours because the moment they reach the floor of the main hall, Kara was all over the place.

 

“You’ve forgotten to change the pads an hour after I left huh?” Sam playfully accused Alex the moment she saw her girlfriend panting towards the pads chambers.

 

“We were working nonstop with the mutants, I lost track of time. Also, hi Lena.” Alex shrugs as they walked towards the chambers, all the three of them. Lena softly chuckles at the thought both Sam and Alex conjure at the same time, embarrassed for Kara that it.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam concerns, when she looked back Lena was already enveloped in her force field.

 

“I can only do so much to stop myself from seeking her as I naturally would, so.” Lena almost shrugs.

 

“Right, I’m sorry Lena. This’ll be over in a few seconds. Let me just -” Alex nods as she proceed to change the dead pads with two new ones along with filling the other backups. “There, that should last the whole day.” Alex huffs as she gets down the step ladder.

 

“Am I going work with her today?” Lena concerns making both woman turn and look at her, contemplating.

 

“I’d rather not, Lena. She’s going to spend much of her day in time out anyway. Should give you time to yourself.” The Major lightheartedly explain as if this isn’t the first time this is happening.

 

“Okay, I could do that.” Lena nods, though unsure. Kara promised to see her when she gets here, but at this rate, Lena’s sure she wouldn’t be seeing the Alpha anytime soon again.

 

“Don’t worry she’ll be fine, you can have lunch with me later. I’ll just be with the first batch of mutants taking the program downstairs.” Sam says as they walk out of the chambers again. Kara’s scent is now masked again with something less painfully alluring for any superhuman, even to Lena, enough to safely pull her shield down.

 

“Sure, I’ll just start my study about the spine I got from her anyway.” Lena declares before they separate ways at the main hall. Alex would go back to making sure Kara doesn’t hurt herself while in isolation, Sam towards the lower level of the building to supervise the mutants in training, and Lena to the laboratory.

 

Lena could feel the vibration of Kara’s powers throughout the whole floor, along with the thoughts the elite few of the superhuman agents floating in the air. Everybody in the elite group admires Kara’s work with the DEO and the superhumans, but today is surely an exception, the common Alpha’s are frustrated because both their common Beta and Omega team members are two minutes away to handing themselves over to the rutting Super Alpha. Lena could sympathize, of course she could, what with the fact that she’s currently Kara’s perfect mate.

 

“Hey Lena.” Winn greets as he comes in to the laboratory Lena’s currently trying to pick apart the spine they got from Kara’s heart yesterday.

 

“Hi, what’s up?” Lena frowns looking up from being focused on her microscope.

 

“Well, Kara asked if I have the time to check on you. Got you some tea and biscuits.” The Beta guy beams making Lena smile.

 

“You really have to use Kara on this?” Lena accuses.

 

“What? Of course Kara asked me to!” Winn counters as he sat across Lena. “And I’m also deathly curious about that spine that was able to penetrate through Super Alpha skin.”

 

“Figured.” Lena chuckles shaking her head, “Thanks for the snacks anyway.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Winn winks still.

 

**…**

 

“How are you doing?” Alex asks once inside Kara’s chamber after changing the phero-pads.

 

“Everything is uncomfortable but that pill you gave me is starting to help.” Kara huffs as she wipes sweat off of her forehead amidst her impervious typing on the computer in front of her.

 

“Do you want to take the rest of the day off? I can get Diana here if you want to? Maybe she could help out on anything? I’m sure she’ll be happy to help.” Alex offers.

 

She’s had experience with Kara in heat before, it was easy. It’s like a normal period. Although there was absence of blood and all that, the mood swings and cravings were all familiar. A high dosage of pill or two was also able to keep her at bay but this, with Kara looking double her size, is absolutely something else. This Kara appears with taller physique, buffer muscles, and veins, and a currently straining member in between her legs, she’s awkwardly trying to hide under the desk.

 

“I don’t think that would be necessary, I don’t want Diana to see me like this, actually.” Kara says breathless

 

“I understand I just think she’d know what to do, she’s had a female Omega prospect before right?” Alex suggests further as she sat behind the laptop just in front of Kara.

 

“I’ll be fine, I don’t want to inconvenience D for nothing.” Kara says determined.

 

“Just tell me if you need anything then.” Alex gave in and let her be.

 

“Thanks Alex.” Kara smiles amidst the physical strain she’s currently experiencing. She couldn’t have prepared for this kind of discomfort, it’s the first time she’s rutting and it’s so weird to have a part of your body alienate you.

 

_ I can make it all go away. _ Kara suddenly hears a voice inside her head making her snap and look at Alex who’s now engrossed with her own computer. Kara decided to ignore the voice and just continue with what she’s doing.

 

_ How about I just show you.  _ Imra speaks again followed immediately by a great relief that made Kara involuntarily release a huge sigh of relief making Alex look up to her.

 

“You okay?” Alex frowns.

 

“Y- yeah, all good. I’m actually feeling better.” Kara stutters, laughter echoed inside Kara’s head almost instantly, irritating the Alpha even more than she already is.

 

_ Don’t you just love it? I can make you feel better without even touching you - yet. _ Imra spews making Kara’s crinkle show itself again.

 

“I’ll just go get us coffee or something.” Kara declares abruptly standing up and exiting the room, leaving Alex no room to protest.

 

_ Where are we going honey? Are you going to take me up my offer?  _ Imra taunts as Kara rushed through the halls of the department, almost super speeding towards the direction of the shower area.

 

Kara passes by her locker to get another pair of her type A uniform, the one all officers should wear on Mondays through Wednesdays. Kara needed a shower, she feels like she’s going to overheat, she’s almost delirious if not for what Imra just did. She sluggishly starts removing her stuffy first layer of chest mould that’s naturally lightweight and made to take shape of kara’s torso, and then soaked long sleeved skin tight tactical guard that’s neatly tucked in her matching fitted elastic like high performing trousers. After stripping down to her sports bra and compression shorts, Kara steps inside one of the empty cubicles and set the water temperature to the coldest it could.

 

_ Oh that’s helpless.  _ Imra scoffs.

 

“Shut it.” Kara growls under her breath.

 

Kara’s almost two feet taller than her normal height closing it to six feet. Her muscles are strained and more defined, especially the ones she uses to restrain herself. Kara’s almost hunched under the shower head. Imra’s right, the ice cold water didn’t help but, it gives Kara distraction, enough to keep her mind from going berserk.

 

_ You need a release. _ Imra speaks again still close but no longer inside Kara’s head that made Kara’s eyes snap open. Kara instinctively jolts away from the woman standing in front of her.

 

“No.” Kara growled, voice even lower than her Alpha voice.

 

“Come on, Kara. Just admit it, you need my help.” Imra smirks, licking her lower lip as she gives Kara a one full sweep. Kara’s a Super Alpha, although trained for years to master restraint, Kara could only do so much to control her urges.

 

“No.” Kara husked as she advances toward Imra in a more intimidating manner. “This ends here.” Kara adds as she super speeds at taking Imra by her wrist.

 

Imra then started seeping through Kara’s skin and inside her again making the Super Alpha lose it. Kara wreaked havoc in the shower room, punching a hole on one side of the metal enclosure she’s in, buckling harshly against it’s door the impact destroys the door locks and hinges. Kara landed against the lavatories smashing the marble topped concrete sink, and shattering the 10-foot long landscape mirror.

 

“Kara? Jesus, Kara!” Kara hears Alex’s voice from the hallway outside looking right through the cubicles. Kara was slumped amidst the wreck of the what was once a 4-sink lavatory counter, the burst pipes are starting to flood the immediate area.

 

“Don’t come near me, Alex. I’m losing control.” Kara husks a warning as she looks at her sister, Alex was taken aback by the blonde’s red eyes. And it wasn’t because of Kara’s heat vision, Kara’s eyes are red on black and right then and there Alex knew, something was wrong. She’s lost her sister. It wasn’t Kara that came home with them.


End file.
